


入江正一的日记（白正）

by Alsophilae



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 116,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsophilae/pseuds/Alsophilae
Summary: 接十年后篇，未来世界背景。小正复活白兰。老文看着很尬。
Relationships: Byakuran/Irie Shouichi
Kudos: 3





	1. 00

那个夜晚，晴的彩虹之子和γ两人去谈话的时候，另一个彩虹之子也来到了他的面前。

他眼神复杂地与她对视了半晌，后者才叹了一口气，说，选择忘记也许对你来说会比较轻松。

正一莫名了一会儿，还是不懂，只好说，现在…还是专注于打败白兰先生吧。

尤尼的眼神里都是难过。她一直都是内心柔软的人，悲天悯人的那对眼珠子看得人心里发慌，仿佛最见不得人的地方都被看穿了。可是和幻骑士不同，他没什么见不得人的，而任何东西也不能抚慰他的决绝。

在这位彩虹之子牺牲以后，他也不知道那句话是什么意思。威尔帝说了那些话后，他只觉得长年累月积累下来的罪恶感，血腥都一笔勾销，这在五年间根植在他内心的毒仿佛被连根拔起，除了说不出的轻松，还有恍惚。

他找不着北似的恍惚，这些日子里他想着要去看看早就失踪的家人，要去看望山本的父亲，要亲自确认那些已经造成的伤害是不是已经消失。

彩虹之子将那些孩子送回过去之前，绿色的彩虹之子找上了斯帕纳和他——为了研究他们的装置，以及匣子的改造方法。

同样身为天才科学家，威尔帝在研究完了他的时空穿越干涉装置后竟非常赏识他，甚至想要将他挖去威尔帝实验室。正一唯恐不及地连连拒绝：他只是个正常人，现在一切都结束了，他还想继续把休学前的学业完成，不想再和黑手党扯上关系。

威尔帝哼笑了一声，说道，那也可以，反正在彩虹之子的奥义之后，白兰对这个世界产生的一切影响都会消失殆尽，包括被他奴役的人的记忆。

那个时候，正一才感觉到从脊椎直接往脑袋上冲的寒冷感。

太聪明反应太快也不是好事，他立刻想起了尤尼对他说的话，一种荒谬感直窜心头。

这都叫些什么事，这些年来根植在大脑甚至身体每一寸的记忆，即使全是充满痛苦的战斗，不都是他切切实实经历过的事情吗？就这样把记忆和经历从他的人生中连根拔起，这也太不讲理，太不唯物了。

可是这是世界的因果，是不能改变的。彩虹之子看他捂着胃部，似乎很享受他的冷汗。

斯帕纳无言地安抚他的背，可是这没什么用。正一咬牙说，我不想失去记忆。

失去记忆，自己已经尝过一次了，他没有再来一次的兴趣。失去记忆也许会换来一时的轻松，但是…

绿色的彩虹之子笑笑，说道，你对于白兰的记忆太多，也许有什么办法可以保持，不过彩虹之子的力量，和宇宙的规律可不是那么容易被阻止的，你只是个脑子聪明点普通人，无法抗拒因果的规律。在彩虹的奥义被施展之后，所有人的记忆都会消失，否则那些至死效忠白兰的人要干出什么事来谁也不知道不是吗？这也就代表了白兰的影响还没消除，经过修改的宇宙是不会允许这种情况发生的。

宇宙的因果，怎么会因为一个人的情感而有例外呢。

那种感觉又来了。

他这五年，与危机和绝望作陪，只有在远方渺茫的希望。

这种感觉又来了。

他知道希望渺茫，这种希望在驱动着他活着，时刻提醒他的使命，他才不至于变成行尸走肉，他的心始终鲜活。

因此他也能清楚感受到自己被绝望压迫得血肉模糊。

彩虹之子对他的脑瓜感兴趣，但是对他感性的部分却懒得分去哪怕一毫克的注意力。他继续研究那个时空干涉装置，感叹于入江正一一个人能从理论到实践，最终把这种破坏平衡的装置做出来的才能，并对这个人一再拒绝成为他实验室一员的决定表示嗤之以鼻。

真是不识好歹啊，彩虹之子感叹。

而正一则盯着那个装置，作为科学家的脑子已经飞速地开始运作。

他知道，自己脑中的记忆是不会在一瞬间消失的。威尔帝说的那些人也许包括米鲁菲奥雷的干部，但是对他来说，比起米鲁菲奥雷，他还有和征服世界无关的，和白兰先生一起的记忆。

那些和海之指环产生的影响无关的记忆，一定不会一瞬间消失的。

他拒绝了彭格列让他成为技术人员的提议，斯帕纳倒是屁颠屁颠地去了。他叹了口气，对成人的彭格列十代首领说，我加入彭格列只不过是因为选择的规则需要，现在我要回去把大学读完，也不想再和黑手党扯上关系了。

云雀恭弥早就起了因为群聚过多产生的疹子，仿佛在这儿一秒也不能多待似的，哼了一声匆匆消失了。只剩下对这个他们三个人才知道的计划一无所知的其他守护者（受害者），团团围住了沢田纲吉，要求给个说法。

据彩虹之子所说，这个时代战斗的记忆已经安放在了十年前的他们脑中。可是这个时代已经和那个时代断链了，这个时代，即使白兰所产生的影响会被因果律式抹消，也无法抹消对已经受过伤害的人的痛苦。

只有走出这个彭格列戒指产生的结界，一切才会渐渐消失。山本问起他的父亲，得到了威尔帝不耐烦的回答。本来就因为这个和正一争论了一些时日，再有个脑子不是太好使的家伙问个不停，鸡同鸭讲地和他解释得威尔帝非常不乐意。

只有岚之守护者还对十代首领宁愿告诉那只臭鸟都不告诉他而耿耿于怀。

正一对此露出了一个无奈却很轻松的微笑。

彭格列的守护者们离开了这个结界后，威尔帝睨着他，说，如果让他们知道你干的事，可能会发好大一通火。

他把暂时交托给他们研究的彭格列戒指和匣子，借来做了一个不为人知的结界。斯帕纳只要是有趣的器械都会乐意帮忙做，对于背后的意义他也从来懒得想太多，所以这个白色的圆形装置被赋予了什么意义，他也懒得关心。

这是一个超脱时空的结界，只要留在结界的范围内，他的肉体和意识就会被固定，即使什么都做不到，也能够固定意识。加上他在米鲁菲奥雷长年累月进行的研究成果，这东西还组合了抽取意识和记忆用的装置。当然，这个装置在米鲁菲奥雷的用处只有拷问和情报收集，任何人用上这种恶趣味的装置都不会好受，但是对于正一来说，这不过是个不足为道的小小代价。

只有威尔帝对他这个装置表达了恨铁不成钢的羡慕嫉妒恨：你知道这个装置有什么意义吗？只要把这个装置装在超光速的航天飞船，星际传送，人类探索光年之外的宇宙也不是不可能，你就只把这种装置放在地底，牛刀用来杀鸡？

正一只有苦笑。

而且，你也不能24小时停留在装置内，只要你走出了结界，你的记忆也会断层式消失，你该不会连这个都不知道吧？

他知道，但是违抗宇宙的因果，又哪有什么十全十美的办法？

他只是个聪明点的普通人。他苦笑着回答威尔帝，只不过天才科学家彩虹之子早就懒得理他，只是回去摆弄这个机械，似乎是在研究怎么把装置的资料复制出去以作自用。

只是对于普通人入江正一来说，这都是小事。这个装置将会被他用设置在这里的超炎指环传送系统，传送到他需要的地方。

这也是他向十年后的彭格列守护者索要的唯一报酬。

守护者们只当他是想要一个纪念，六道骸还嘲笑他纪念品都要个这么大的真是不知廉耻。不过他在守护者里的人缘可着实不算好，一张嘴就被其他人围攻。看在他给彭格列泄露情报的面子上，这群拆迁专业户才没有在他呕心沥血造出来的装置前打起来，正一的神经性胃炎又再次隐隐发作了。

若当初没有找上彭格列合作，今天的这喧闹，这和睦（？）也不能出现吧。他想起第一次进入彭格列总部的时候，即使乔装打扮了也改变不了他是米鲁菲奥雷二把手干部的事实，被彭格列的所有人用枪指着脑袋，整个气氛就像是彭格列十代首领一声令下他们就会瞬间开枪一样充满杀气。他忍着胃痛装作冷静地和早已通气的沢田纲吉走进密室。沢田纲吉对于他的背叛有些哑然，听了他的叙述后，也渐渐变得无言。

只不过不知道是谁拜托了最强守护者来监视他这敌对家族的军师（他从未确切知道是谁，但是正一内心觉得肯定是那群门外顾问），云雀恭弥似乎对就地干掉他很有兴趣，所以也不听劝阻地闯了进来。还好彭格列十代首领的话总算是入得了云之守护者的耳朵，加上他除了价值连城的脑子之外就是根毫无咬杀价值的豆芽菜，战斗狂才没有把他当场弄死，只不过这个本该只有他和沢田纲吉知道的秘密计划也有了知情的第三者。

也亏得闯进来的人是云雀恭弥，他才没有被当场炸死。彭格列首领也很信赖这个从来不多嘴的守护者，这才让他们定下了三人执行的计划。

只不过三人成群聚，云雀知道了他们要干的事以后就迅速离开了，剩下他们两个人相对无言了一会儿，直到他意识到自己的失踪会引起米鲁菲奥雷的注意，他才告辞，彭格列首领艰难地开口问他，背叛朋友，你不会觉得…伤心吗？

正一笑笑说，外界传闻您是个天真的男人…我以为统领彭格列这么大的家族，您绝对不是这样的人。对我来说，背叛与否并不重要，重要的是打倒白兰先生，不惜一切代价。

沢田纲吉不能理解。这个把朋友看得比一切都重要的人不能理解，但是对他来说，他的友人被米鲁菲奥雷留下了不可挽回的伤害，所以他才要打败白兰。而入江正一说的拯救世界，他也只能理解为更多的人会受到伤害，而对于入江正一目睹的无数荒凉世界，他可能根本无法想象吧。

无论入江正一再怎么述说荒凉的未来，他人也不可能会体验到那是怎样的世界。只有经过无数次的时空旅行，用这副身躯这双眼睛亲自感受，才能理解那是怎样的世界。

比起那样的世界，自己内心的一丝痛苦根本微不足道。彭格列的质问，对彭格列自己来说也许是充满矛盾与挣扎的，可是他自己知道，他并不在乎。就算自己内心有多煎熬，都不能影响他的脚步他的意志，那么这些感情对他来说又有什么用呢。

还好一切都结束了。

从装置中出现的沢田纲吉，第一个看到的就是入江正一。正一还是穿着那身套头棉质乐队文化衫，看上去和每一个理工宅男没有区别，可是那双琥珀色双眼却看破了他四分五裂的灵魂。

他没有对入江正一说什么，也许那个答案已经被理解了，所以他只是拍了拍正一的肩膀，就走向了地面。


	2. 01

该从什么时候开始呢。

对，从收到威胁的信开始。

他是私立中学的小天才，在班里是个颇受冷眼的理科尖子生。因为心思不怎么放在学习上，他在精英班级也只是勉强排在前十，从来没有做过什么特别的举动，在学校的文化汇演中他报名参加过自弹自唱的节目，上台之后却因为紧张得冷汗直冒双腿发软两手不受控制而受了不少嘲笑，包括被那个他暗暗喜欢的同班女同学。

女神和理工宅也许真的是一对相生相灭的词，他很伤心。

可是还好，谁都不知道他喜欢那个可爱的女神。如今想起那个女孩子，正一也不知道喜欢上了人家除了面皮之外的什么，可是人家的笑脸那么可爱，又是人群中最受欢迎最耀眼的一颗星，那么吸引注意力，不春心萌动也很难。

不过后来，再耀眼的脸皮，再可爱的笑脸，再受欢迎的人群中心，又能有什么意义呢？想明白了这一点，大概也能说是一种成长吧。

如果说自己有什么可以引起这个女孩的注意力的特质，正一会毫不犹豫地回答，是摇滚音乐。

作为不起眼的理科小天才，没有人关心他的成绩是多好，也没人知道他私底下有什么爱好，但是他对摇滚的热衷十年如一日，他深信自己会成为摇滚乐手，为此他的零花钱全都扔在了摇滚唱片和那把小破吉他上。

他学什么理论都挺快的，但是也许真的没什么音乐天赋，对着吉他教材和乐谱弹奏是没有问题，但是要让他表演，他那内向的性子也许就真的不适合。他对叛逆摇滚的热衷也许源自于对家里强势女性的潜意识反抗，还有生活中林林总总的不受瞩目。

他总是有点少年心气的，他也幻想过自己在舞台上穿金属乐队特有的皮衣皮裤，画朋克风的眼线，挂叮当响的配件，操连着marshall的吉他，不过现实里他也就只能穿穿英伦摇滚特有的T恤（或者棉袄），怀着他在乐队传记里读过无数次的理想，磕磕绊绊地过他的学校生活。

虽然那些威胁信多少有些影响他的生活，但是他还是挺无忧无虑的，只不过很可惜在某封信件里，他被命令考进美国的著名理工大学，他那摇滚乐手的梦在被老师看到进路调查表上写的“不成为乐手就去死”后被喷成狗子以后，莫名其妙地神秘消失。

他也说不清楚为什么会这样，自己的梦想虽然不为人知，可是他并不是别人骂他几句他就会改变的性子。只不过，一想到自己在中学未来也许会被指着脊梁骨嘲笑为想吃天鹅肉的癞蛤蟆，他只能乖乖认真读书。

他安慰自己，考上理工大学之后不也还是可以搞乐队吗，现在的乐队哪个不是高等学府的尖子生呢，想想皇后，想想浪子，正一也就释然了。

他很紧张，从把自己的行李寄出国际包裹的时候开始，到拖着日用品箱子背向家门，到坐飞机转机，他在飞机上也止不住地胃痛，空姐来安抚他问是否需要什么。他浑身冷汗膝盖发抖，迎接缓缓碾压而来的命运之轮。

美国和小小的日本并盛果然还是不一样的。他在并盛看到外国人都会多看两眼，落地之后满眼都是不同人种肤色的外国人，有些打扮得新奇火辣，有些和他一样平平无奇，他撑着在日本也算豆芽菜的身高穿梭在机场，也没有人来接他，他也不知道为什么要孤身一人来流浪求学。

不过，自己也喜欢机械，也喜欢设计，来到这个理工天堂也算是一种幸事。

根据那些明显是自己笔迹的威胁信，他是预定要在开学不久去图书馆附近晃悠的。那些威胁信从中学三年级开始一直没有断过，随着年纪长大还会逐渐升级，从把他暗恋的女孩子暴露出去到把他的黄色书籍公告天下，不得不说这是入江正一平凡的生活里最大的心腹之患。

因为这些威胁信，自己的人生就像是被什么人操纵了一样，正一有自由的摇滚灵魂，他不喜欢这样，所以他暗自决定以后一定要把幕后真凶揪出来，能不能打一顿不知道，总之不让他好过。

但是威胁信总是有限的。

他收到的的最后一封威胁信上面写着，在开学第三天早上去图书馆，寻找白色刺猬头的男人，直到找到为止。

这也许是最莫名其妙的信件，正一再次暗自诅咒这个写威胁信的男人，可是一想到若是开学早早自己的中学表演车祸的视频就要在迎新典礼上被公然播放传遍大学，以后就要社会性死亡了。

他只能带着罐装咖啡，在开学第三天早上翘课去图书馆等着。

只是，他找遍图书馆也没能找到白色刺猬头的男人，照理说有这种外观的男人在美国也肯定引人瞩目才对，随着时间一分一秒过去，正一没吃早饭只有咖啡的胃又痛起来了，他把证件和钱包揣进自己怀里，准备去买点东西安抚一下自己的胃。

意外就是在这种时候发生的。

大学归大学，没有适应正一的日本胃的食物倒也正常，他忍着胃痛在学校里转了好几圈，决定出去找个能买到日式饭团的地方。

出了校门已经是离图书馆很远的地方了，正一心里着急得很，不仅仅是因为饥饿和胃痛，而是想到自己找不到白色刺猬头男人的未来，越想他就越怕，只想着赶紧找到可以买到饭团的地方，寿司店什么的总是有的，他还记得附近有一家，在那条巷子的旁边。

他这一着急就闭着眼睛跑步的坏习惯要是什么时候改改就好了。

砰地一声他似乎撞上了一堵墙，只不过路中央是不会有人肉墙的，饿得两眼发昏的豆芽菜日本人摔在了地上，他摸着自己脑袋抬头定睛一看，面前是四五个又高又壮的…高中生？

这几个人甭管是谁，总之身上全是纹身，手上戴着金戒指脖子挂着大金链子，一看就知道不好惹，正一一紧张就没忍住用日语连连道歉，可惜对方已经决意打他一顿了。

那个被他撞到的男人一把把他拉进巷子，问他你知道自己撞了谁吗，撞到了还不道歉？

也许是看他不是本地人无依无靠，欺负起人也毫无顾忌，正一觉得自己的校园生活一打头就糟透了。在日本上学的时候他也因为性格内向成绩太好遭遇过霸凌，内心对软硬暴力都总有些适应，就几个拳脚自己也不放在心上。

只不过自己一慌张就闭着眼睛跑路的坏习惯还是得改改啊…他再次感慨。

眼镜的碎片眼看就要被下个拳头扎进脸上的皮肤了，他浑身都准备好了抵御下一波拳脚，莫名其妙地一切都停了，他紧张中睁开自己颤抖的眼睛，不是很相信那群人已经离开。

确实没有离开，不过巷子里又来了个新的人。

一个白色刺猬头的男人。

他心里不合时宜地感叹，原来真的有白色刺猬头…

那几个霸凌的人果然是这个城市里的社区高中生，面前的白色刺猬头男人笑着把已经被揍了一顿的他们赶走，正一还处于不可思议的状态。

自己等着被打下一拳还是半分钟前的事，怎么好像数十秒不到，这个男人就把那几个一看就很凶恶的人打翻在地了？

而且这身装扮…

正一已经把白色刺猬头男人这件事忘记到脑后去了，皮衣皮外套，脖子上带刺的项圈，高筒的黑靴子，内里是图案夸张的修身衬衫，脖子上挂着带刺皇冠的项链，手指上戴着好像很沉的戒指。

这，简直就是中学时代自己幻想的乐手装扮！

只见这个被废弃的梦想照进现实的男人蹲下来，拿起他在被打的时候从口袋里掉出来的证件。

可是现在想来，那时候这个男人看着的似乎是自己的脸，而非证件上的姓名。他没有确认过，因为他的眼镜都已经被打碎了。

“入江…正一？”

从那对嘴唇里吐出来的是不能更标准的日语。他慌忙戴好自己圆溜溜的啤酒瓶眼镜，想看清楚眼前这个男人是什么人，为什么威胁信要让自己找上他。

可是托这个眼镜的福自己什么都看不到…

正当他调整自己的镜片角度的时候，只听面前蹲着的男人很愉快似的笑了出声。“我还以为现在这个时候已经不会有人戴这种眼镜了呢！哈哈哈，你可真是个有趣的家伙。”

有趣…吗？正一想着，这可是自己人生中第一次和这个词搭上关系，面前的男人似乎很是自来熟，他一把把正一拉起来，不顾他的浑身伤势，说道，“没想到还是校友呢，还好我看到了小正在被欺负，见义勇为的我今天也日行一善了呢。”

这个人真是会自说自话…还有…小正是什么鬼…

除了自家老妈，还真没有别人这么叫他，可是这个男人带着这种色彩缤纷的腔调称呼他，似乎也没有问题。

那天的白兰先生也是翘课溜了出去，似乎是打算去丧买棉花糖然后去图书馆准备大干一场（图书馆明明就禁止带这种东西进去…）。反正正一也要去祭五脏庙，就顺路和白兰一起去了超市，他不知道这个人是干嘛的，问起来说是校友，他很惊讶地说了一句，“诶…白兰先生…也会去图书馆啊…”

白兰嗯？了一声反问他为什么我不能去？

正一结结巴巴地说，因为白兰先生…看起来更像是搞音乐啊艺术什么的…

白兰噗嗤一声笑出来，说“啊，我确实不怎么喜欢老老实实坐在图书馆，真的挺无趣的！可惜deadline就要到了，再不做作业会被教授痛骂！”

说罢他哈哈笑了出声，仿佛被教授痛骂也很有趣似的。

“不过小正觉得我是搞艺术的也无所谓哦，毕竟我也很喜欢音乐呢。”白兰半真半假地眯着眼朝他笑，一边从货架上清扫棉花糖，完全不顾他这个才被揍得鼻青脸肿的伤员。

不过也算了…自己莫名其妙被威胁去和这个人偶遇，也还好遇上了，现在最要紧的是赶紧买些填肚子的东西。这么想着，却又莫名其妙被带到了冷饮柜前面。

他条件反射地就想伸手来上几罐便宜的咖啡，白兰正在他旁边哼着歌选冰淇淋，看着这个男人已经抱了一怀的棉花糖还要吃甜，本身就不爱吃糖的正一隐隐觉得有些作呕。

这也提醒了他不是买咖啡的时候，白兰挑了半天还没拿东西，一看他把咖啡塞回去了还一脸惊讶，“小正不买东西吗？”

正一觉得自己要不是饿得不行，可能现在血压已经升到危险值了。他无奈地回答，“如果可以的话，我只想买些吃的…”

结果白兰买了一大堆棉花糖，正一只买了一盒速食的寿司。

想想自己当年的天真，正一也不禁暗自苦笑。他以为威胁信的消失可以让他的生活掰回正轨，自己可以继续追寻成为乐手的梦想。

于是面前这个疑似乐手的男人可真是不能放过。

这个男人任性归任性，正一却相当喜欢和他混在一块儿。白兰果然是和他一个学校的，比他高一个年级，作为理工科学校的学生这个人却跳脱得可怕，经常挂科不说还翘课，教授拿他头疼得没办法，正一老是听到他教授抱怨“那个只会泡妞的意大利佬…”之类的话，随即拉着正一语重心长地说，还是你这孩子，省心，真的省心。

可不是吗，白兰翘课溜号不做作业还有教授的项目，也不想想都扔给谁了。

没错，他作为爱将被教授拉进的研究小组，组里就有白兰这个问题人物。他知道白兰要是认真起来肯定也是个脑子极其聪明的天才，可是就像教授说的一样，这个人就是屁股长着钉子，要他做的工作三秒不到就会被扔下，可恨的是演讲交际拉赞助却是白兰全权负责的，而且找遍全校也未必能找到比白兰更能在这方面突出的人了，不然教授怕是早就把这个一天不见人影的花花公子踹出小组图个清静。

在外头泡妞不说，研究小组里的其他不思六欲的稀缺生物理工妹子也被他撩得春心荡漾。他扔下来的工作终于有了个新的去处，组里的人终于可以从轮流给白兰擦屁股的痛苦中脱困了。

作为活祭品的当然就是新丁菜鸟入江同学了。美国确实没有日本那么年功序列，但是谁让正一第一天进组自我介绍的时候一眼认出白兰就喊了一声白兰先生呢？白兰看到他也亲切地打了个招呼，教授一看嘿这两个人认识啊，就理所当然地让白兰和他组队，说是跟着白兰学习实际上大家都知道其实是负责给白兰做苦力…教授倒是美滋滋地想，入江正一这么个性格认真的人，一定会给白兰施加压力让白兰好好回来做事的。他当然是从根本上就想错了，正一的入队让白兰更加变本加厉。两个人第一天组队的时候就分好了工他俩一个做文档框架一个写实现，而白兰根本就不会认真工作，一上来就给白兰善后的正一进组那天开始胃痛就没停过，还好除了白兰其他人还是乖乖搞研究的，不然教授的血管都不知道要爆掉几根了。

不过，正一私底下疑心白兰经常不见人影可能是去搞乐队活动。因为隔三差五的，白兰就会搞来他喜欢的乐队的稀有巡演票。他问白兰哪来那么多门票，这些票可都是很难搞到的，不仅仅是因为这都是地下乐队的票子数量有限，更是因为这都是头等席啊。

白兰还是一脸满不在乎，说我有特殊渠道啊，小正喜欢的话再搞几张也不是问题！

所以不管白兰再怎么胡来，正一还是会乖乖帮他做完项目的工作。刚开始的时候白兰大概还是有点内疚的歉意，正一也不是真的要全部包了所有任务，只是给他做副手而已，谁知道这家伙撂挑子的手法层出不穷，加上白兰还会抱歉地双手合十眯着眼朝他抱歉地笑说不好意思哦小正，人家真的好忙好忙的，这点东西也难不倒小正，就当是我欠小正的人情吧？下次会带你出去当做补偿的！

正一也只好叹了口气说我做不会的你记得回来补上啊。

白兰看他好像一时半刻还不能完全上手，也还是会抱着一丝丝仅剩的良心，在半夜给他夺命连环call说我只有现在有空哦，来嘛来嘛我知道你还没睡的。于是正一带着一身咖啡味，白兰带着一身女人脂粉味，两个人约在半夜的实验室，白兰才会认真地指点他。

这个时候正一就发现了，就算白兰在外头成天不见人影的，他对状况的把握速度和头脑的犀利程度都是一流的，正一钻进死胡同的问题很快就会被他三言两语打开局面，让正一有恍然大悟之感。

他提点了正一后，正一也很快可以举一反三想出效率更高的实现方案，甚至大胆地进行局部的重构，白兰总是鼓励他试试看，顺便感叹一句唉，要是小正有一天比我厉害了，想想就好害怕哦。

正一不知道这句话能不能算是在夸他，不过他在这种时候心情总是会很好，真心实意地说，如果没有白兰先生的点拨我也打不开思路的，多亏了你才对。

可能是看他老实，他莫名其妙还会收到本该不是他的作业，而且还越来越多，正一一边在心里臭骂这个得寸进尺的家伙，一边乖乖给他做作业。有时候在图书馆给他码代码，白兰还会来突击检查，一身挂饰叮叮当当地出场，一边吃棉花糖一边来看他给他做牛做马的正一。

仔细想来自己真是从一开始就被这个家伙抓准了弱点无穷无尽地压榨…正一头疼地想着。不过他当年是怎么想的呢，应该是把这些都当作是锻炼吧。而且白兰也对他还算不错，那天自己被救下后，他虽然不说什么，第二天却亲自跑来他的教室找他（天知道为什么这个学长这么快就知道他的课表），把一个绿色方框眼镜交给了他。

“我还是觉得绿框更适合小正的眼睛呢！别再戴那种啤酒瓶底眼镜了，小正漂亮的眼珠子都被浪费了！”

这个花言巧语的意大利佬…正一心里说着，嘴上还是老老实实道谢，顺便让他别把那些泡妞的话用在他身上。

只不过，眼镜的度数却超乎寻常的合适。他的啤酒瓶圆框眼镜用了那么多年，随着学业的繁重越加模糊，他也忘了在日本去经常去的眼镜店换镜片了，在出国前他正因为威胁信的压力而紧张得不可开交。他没想到白兰居然给他配了如此适合的眼镜，好奇地问他为何会知道他的度数。

对方笑着说小正的事情我都知道啊！去眼镜店试了试，本来想着不可能成功的，没想到居然配得那么好！

“您能靠谱点吗…”正一忍不住说了他一句。

白兰抱怨着他无趣的性格，就这么跑掉了。

关于白兰是摇滚乐手的这种荒谬的误会当然很快就解开了，正一对此记忆得相当清晰，因为这是他人生第一次体会到了白兰这个人的恶劣性子，和白兰自居的什么正义的见义勇为小斗士完全不是一回事。

那一阵子白兰好像特别特别忙，正一没有收到他的电话，不免有些担心，给他去了个电话后白兰语气兴奋地说我终于快要开巡演了！虽然是酒吧巡演，好歹也是事业的起步，本来想瞒着小正成为巨星的，可是小正问起来就没办法了只好告诉你，我过两天就要出发了！

正一人生中可从来没有过还能“巡演”的乐手，这对怀抱着青涩梦想的少年来说简直就是个扳机，他兴奋地追问白兰，问他要去哪儿？他也想一块儿去，研究小组的进度他会超前补完的，两个人的份他都可以。

那头听到这消息可开心了，嗯嗯啊啊地答应下来。超前两个月的进度，还要做两个人的分量，本身工作任务就繁重的研究小组加上他们自己的学年作业堆积如山，正一在半周内几乎是不眠不休地把工作都赶完了，别说吃上一顿正经饭，他连澡都没怎么洗，窝在合租公寓的房间里一天睡不到三个钟头，设计图满地地扔，他的其他室友偶尔见他出房门一次都是咖啡味混着没洗过澡的酸味，别提多嫌弃了。

不过这对有梦的入江正一来说根本就不算什么，和白兰约好出发的那天，他才完完整整洗了个澡，把自己新买回来的皮裤全塞进行李箱，意气风发地准备混进“巡演”队伍里。

而当他去到车站看到只有一个人一台车，什么乐器什么设备什么音响都没有，两袖清风的白兰的时候，他懵逼了。

他慌慌张张地问他其他人是不是先出发了？白兰不回答他，只说我们先走了哦，就抢过他的行李箱扔进后座，把正一塞进了车子里呼啦一声扬长而去。

这是在干什么呢？正一紧张地想，这个氛围可不像地下乐手出发的样子。

只见白兰在驾驶座眯着眼哼着歌儿，慢慢给他解释。

说是解释，其实就两个字。

“诱拐♪成功！”

“也就是说，巡演什么的…”

“嗯！对！是骗人的哦！”

“诶？？？？？”

正一看着白兰，才注意到今天白兰的打扮…简约宽松的开领衬衫，白色做底只有一条淡淡的紫色花纹，白色的休闲裤也和平时修身的黑色皮裤不同，那双高筒黑皮靴更是不知道哪里去了，那双鞋子恨不得就是双驴友鞋，正一感觉血气上涌，“那么，你根本不是…”

“我才不搞什么音乐呢！超级麻烦啊！而且我从来都没说过我是乐手啊！”

“白兰先生你！！！”

那天是他第一次冲着白兰怒吼，可惜他上了黑车，白兰反手打胎就走上了公路，他跑都不知道往哪跑。

别忘了这是诱拐…正一胃痛起来，抱怨道，“为什么要不惜变装都把我骗得团团转…”正确地说，白兰也没骗他，只是用无数的诱导让他误会了而已，只不过看着正一顺势而为让他继续误会，这就怪不得正一了。

“都是因为小正乖乖地上当了太有意思了，就忍不住继续玩下去了！不过现在我玩腻了，真相不就暴露了吗？”

怎么还会有这么恶劣的男人！

这对于不满二十的入江正一来说，可以被归类为接下来十年惨痛经历的开端。

接下来的行程，正一可以说是体验了美国公路片的景点游览，期间伴随着无数意外——宾馆停电，找不到加油站两个人推车，电话没有信号导致求救无门有钱都只能露宿，胆小的正一在车里根本睡不着，白兰这个恶劣的人还故意把车停在看起来就容易闹鬼的山里，以守夜为名在车外待了半宿，半夜在车外摆弄排气管把他吓得一夜都睡不着，还美其名曰他守了最难熬的上半夜，下半夜该小正出去守了，毫不留情地把怕得瑟瑟发抖的正一踹出车门，自己在车内睡大觉。

正一作为未来的天才科学家和实验物理学家，真特么想把这车拆了报复一下白兰。不过这辆车是他们接下来的指望，他还不至于这么任性。于是他还想效仿白兰出去整出些什么声响影响一下他的睡眠质量，结果倒腾到天色大亮，他自己也头昏眼花，只见白兰的大长腿蹬出车外以后靠着车门伸了个大懒腰，一边打呵欠一边感叹哎呀，晚上睡得真香，多亏了小正守夜！

担惊受怕一夜没睡还到处折腾的正一杀了他的心都有了。

除此之外，还别忘了正一是抱着学习的心态出发的事，为了不被和摇滚乐手相处的其他人看扁，他几乎就没带什么正常的衣服。除去那些全都写着乐队成员名字和乐队名字专辑封面的文化衫，他的裤子全都是新买的皮裤。他该感谢当时没有买到适合他腿长的皮靴（对他来说，皮靴的靴筒都太高了），因此当他们第一次住宾馆的晚上，他怎么也找不到自己的睡裤，只好穿上皮裤走出了浴室，和他一个房间的白兰看他穿着棉质宽松的文化衫和紧身皮裤哈哈大笑起来，笑得肚子都痛了似地在床上打滚。

正一的脸都要烧起来了，他除了在买的地方试穿过，他还没穿过这个裤子呢！紧身的皮裤勒得他发痛，这都比不上他羞耻得蒸汽都快从他脸上冒出来的难受，他发誓感觉到了空气中的水蒸气都在他脸上开始凝结成小水珠给他降温了，这都是谁的错啊！

混蛋棉花糖怪，笑得这么没心没肺，小心被噎死！正一拉过另外一张床上的被子，挂上头戴式耳机，背对着另一张床的白兰把自己塞在被子里生闷气。

白兰笑够了，悉悉索索不知道摸出了些什么，一把掀开正一的被子，一手把正一的耳机也拎起来，在正一对他怒目而视的时候，心情完全不受影响似地晒出他手上的裤子。

“这不是你的裤子吗！”正一余怒未消，不知他想搞什么鬼。

只见白兰把他身上的被子全都拉开，看着他下半身的紧绷皮裤吃吃地笑，“虽然小正爱穿这样的裤子睡觉我是不反对啦，不过会很不舒服的哦！而且对小正发育期的身高来说，可没有什么好处呢！赶紧把裤子换下来吧！还是说，小正想要穿着这条裤子睡觉？”

这个混蛋…还算有那么点良心。产生了这种错觉的正一叹了口气，拽过白兰手中的裤子，打算去自己换下来。白兰却不放手，“哎呀，怎么好意思劳烦小正自己动手换呢！我来帮小正换上吧，就当是我的诚挚道歉！”

说得好像是真的一样，可能是真的吗？正一从他那表情看不出什么来，可是他才不要白兰帮他换裤子呢，他正要严肃拒绝，可是白兰的力量可比他大多了，手指灵巧地解开了正一皮裤的裤头，一个用力皮裤就被他扯下来一大半。

“喂…！”正一的四角裤就那样赤裸裸地露出来了不说，那对一看就知道没怎么好好吃过饭的双腿也暴露了，正一想行使暴力踹他一脚，想想他们初遇的时候，能踹上就有鬼了…对方还饶有兴致地观赏他的内裤，评论道，“皮裤里居然穿的四角裤，哈哈哈哈，小正你真是创新大胆！”

正一的脸又开始发烫，“和白兰先生没有关系吧！”

白兰三下五除二就把新裤子给他穿上了，顺便拍了拍正一的大腿，“嗯，意大利手工裁剪，我的裤子对小正来说应该会挺宽松吧！”

“…”这个不听人说话的家伙…正一低头一看，确实宽松，宽度来说差不了多远，只是令人生气的是长度，这裤脚把他的脚完全盖住了还有剩，这得折几折才能走路啊！

白兰可没有这个心思帮他折裤脚，也许他就是抱着看他尴尬的心态才选择帮他穿这裤子的。隐约察觉到这点的正一，无奈地看着白兰哼着歌爬上了他本该睡的床，戴上耳机看书去了。

正一叹了口气，不知道干些什么比较好。这个时候他要么是在图书馆学习，要么就是已经回到公寓开始丧打代码或者画设计图，现在闲下来了反而不知道做些什么，真是一条劳碌命。

他抄起手机，这玩意儿终于充上电了，这个山间motel的无线信号却不算好，更别说打电话了，只能在楼下打有线电话。他百无聊赖地刷着新闻，被某个摇滚乐手要和他早年的宿敌乐队成员合作写歌的新闻惊得呛了口口水。

白兰把耳塞式耳机拉下来，舔着手指问他怎么了？

作为这个宿敌乐队的粉丝，正一结结巴巴地说，那谁谁和我家那谁谁要合作写歌！骗人的吧！

听了他的话白兰又笑出声来，“这也不是什么惊人的事吧！他们各自的乐队都解散了那么多年了，什么宿怨也肯定消失了！再说了，时间总能把敌人变成朋友，朋友变成敌人，不是吗？为了共同的利益，也不是不可能的。”

“…是这样吗…？”正一低着头想着。他记得自己非常真情实感地讨厌着那个谁谁，两个乐队的口水战从来没停过，公众私下作品里的互相侮辱也为人津津乐道，粉丝之间也乐得互相对喷，现在都是过眼云烟了。

对于和解，正一倒也不难接受，只不过白兰的话，却让他某处有些许不舒服。

“那我算是白兰先生的朋友吗？”

他脸朝着手机出神地问。如果他是白兰的朋友，那随着时间流逝，会成为白兰的敌人吗？

他自己都不知道，这些仿佛早就被遗忘的片段竟都藏在脑子的边边角角，被他无情地塞在柜底抽屉，可是他从未舍弃他们。

那时候白兰是怎么说的？

他想不起来了，只有手从塑料袋里取棉花糖的声音，摩擦着他的耳膜。

——当时的白兰当然有回答他。

“当然是咯，小正可是我最信赖的好朋友。”

正一从圆形装置出来后，立刻回想起了白兰对他那句话的回答。

第一次使用装置，他任由自己沉浸在回忆里太久了，这个意识读取装置毕竟不是无害的，他在里头用久了有些头痛。

他把装置的门合上，看了一眼电脑的记录。这些记录也会被存储进这个独立时空之外的结界，否则也会因为宇宙的因果而消失在这个世界。

他看着忠实重现着自己记忆的电脑，不明白为何自己在装置中无法想起白兰那时候的回答，却在他的意识被抛回的瞬间，那句话立刻就像是被刻入脑海一样浮现出来。

“是有多意识到…他是我的朋友啊…”正一挠了挠自己蓬松的红褐色头发，取下了自己的眼镜。

现在他把这套装置搬进了自己的独身公寓。休学了这么些年，好歹是挣了点小钱，够搞一个公寓放他这套夸张离谱的东西的了。在申请复学的期间，他在日本也去探望了山本刚和自家已经回到并盛居住的妈妈姐姐，当然少不了一顿念，说他莫名其妙休学之后跑去意大利干什么，还听说他被一个意大利男人拐去私奔了现在分手了被踹回来，这孩子怎么这么不省心都几岁人了如此如此这般这般，他百口莫辩，内心想着，活着就好，活着就好。

不过能复学回到学校是最好的，即使身边的学生都比自己小了好几岁，一个大龄青年在教室里仿佛挂科好几年重修，也总好过无所事事。何况他也申请了免听和自由研究，当年的教授看他休学回来了简直狂喜乱舞地欢迎他研究新的项目，他毫不犹豫地答应了。

没有人问起白兰。

他黑进了学校的存档库，没有白兰杰索的名字，没有任何记录。

这是意料之中的事，因为白兰的资料就是自己在成立杰索家族的时候亲自消除的。他做着无意义的事情，就像他还能找回些什么似的。

新来的负责拉赞助的小哥是个本地人，有着美式的阳光和大方，和前任的那个神憎鬼厌到处撩妹不干活的妖艳贱货天差地别。据说这位小哥在项目组已经有三年了，之前都是由老教授辛辛苦苦拉经费，研究小组苦得很。

他哈哈地笑了笑，喝了口罐装咖啡，没接话。


	3. 02

白兰在大学时期的专业方向是搞人工智能。和斯帕纳这种硬核底层机械狂热或者正一这种对理论科学最上手的不一样，白兰似乎对人工智能这种软件方向最为感兴趣，所以比起斯帕纳，擅长算法的正一和白兰比较聊得来。他向白兰介绍过斯帕纳，只不过白兰对人家似乎很是不屑一顾，搞得斯帕纳非常尴尬，连带着介绍他们认识的正一也夹在中间不好做人。

不过斯帕纳人在家乡英国，和正一的联系当然不如在同校的白兰多。即使会被白兰经常性恶整，但是正一却可以说是痛并快乐着，可能是因为白兰也察觉到玩得太多正一会跟他翻脸，所以一手糖和鞭子玩得无比的溜。

正一在入学没多久就受到多方赏识，自身却对宣传自己很不适应。他没有内向到有交流障碍，和别人也能好好讲话，可是比起白兰这种天生的人群中心还是差远了。自从他入学以来，白兰每次去拉经费就带着他到处跑，教授怒不可遏，觉得白兰这个只会鬼混的花花公子只会带着自己的爱将跑来跑去教坏小朋友，倒是正一觉得和白兰出去以拉赞助为名乱逛挺有意思的，看白兰巧舌如簧地蹦出一串又一串专有名词忽悠有钱外行，他有时候也会参与讨论，然后两个人的谈话水准立马提升到更高的专业级别，不说拉回来多少经费，光是被旁人崇拜赞叹的眼神围绕，对正一来说就是新鲜独特的体验。

要是只有他一个人干这种事，别说在人堆里和一群不认识的外行解释介绍自己的专业活儿（吹逼）了，就是要他去和混在这种名利场里的人搭话他可能都要紧张到胃疼。可是和白兰在一块儿他却从来没感受到过哪怕一丝紧张，只要白兰一开口，他就特别的安心。

这也许就是所谓的大空的力量吧？正一想到此处，脑壳子开始犯疼。

这是当然的了，也许也是因为大空的力量吧，反正白兰毫无顾忌地把自己的魅力用在泡妞上，不知道多少千金小姐大家闺秀被这个口甜舌滑的意大利佬骗走一片真心。也许是因为白兰确实把他当作好兄弟了，有时候还会向他抱怨有些妹子不吃他这套。

他无奈地回答，世界上那么多吃您这套的，用得着纠结那些不受追的大小姐么。压根就没有抬眼看这个开着笔电也不知道在干什么的人，继续帮白兰做作业还顺带帮白兰已经做出来的作业debug，正一烦恼地扶了扶眼镜。

白兰也根本不在乎他在做什么，自顾自地说，唉小正你就是不懂啊，果然还是个小男生，追女孩子什么最重要的就是要有征服感你知道吗？话说小正你根本没追过女孩子吧，那种一步一步攻略到手的时候的乐趣，可比到手之后要爽多了！倒不如说，被攻略之后一点乐趣也没有。

你还真是若无其事地就能作出很卑劣的发言呢…正一从电脑屏幕前面抬头，透过镜片看了看白兰。那你的意思就是其实你只是享受过程咯？那这些女孩子不是更好么，既不会让你失去乐趣，你还能一直追下去呢。

你还真是不懂啊小正…白兰捏着棉花糖，还源源不断向他解释，我就是喜欢那种征服的感觉，很刺激啊，但是如果最终落不到我的手里，就什么意义都没有了！所以我会想尽一切办法来达成目的，这才是其中的乐趣！

正一用疑惑的眼神看着白兰，觉得他意有所指，可又不知道他在说什么，只好叹了口气把目光集中回电脑屏幕道，如果有一天我要去警察局保释你，记得事先提醒我，我好收拾家当回日本。

白兰哈哈大笑起来，引来图书馆其他人的怒视目光，只不过正一早已沉浸在项目当中，其他的一切都不能再影响他了。

正一第一个美国的圣诞节是在美国过的。在这之前的期末，就算是白兰也忙得没法出去鬼混，加上研究小组的死线，正一就压根没从实验室出去过，满地都是喝空了的咖啡罐子，废弃的设计图，随手画出的思维导图，还有从图书馆搜刮的算法指导，实践实例，参考书工具书铺满了实验室地板的每一寸，白兰一推开门就听到空罐子在地上咚咚咚的声音，还有正一飞快地在敲键盘的声音。

为了不让手指积累疲劳，也许所有打字工人都已经练成了以最小最有效的力度和幅度敲击键盘的特技，所以这个声音也意外地保持在了最小限度。正一也没注意到什么时候有人开门进来了，更加听不到外界的一切声音，直到他被推搡了一下顺便抽掉头戴式隔音耳机，才反应过来有人在实验室。

他吓得从椅子上跳了起来，“谁？我没有钱！”

白兰现在他身后，哈哈地笑出声，“不要钱，要命的来了！”

“什么啊…是白兰先生…”正一对他的恶趣味表示了无语，之后扭过身子把自己的耳机抢回来，问他“你怎么在这儿，作业做完了吗？”

白兰点点头，“做完啦，完美！”

如果白兰是这么说，应该就是万无一失了。正一看了看日期，感叹道，只要你拿出实力花上心思，学业对你来说根本就是小菜一碟嘛。

只听白兰笑道，当然要做快点了，我想出去玩呀！

现在大家都在赶作业，没人有时间陪你玩！正一心里有些小别扭，他不得不承认是有点嫉妒，只好随口挖苦顺便自嘲一句。

白兰往他已经乱七八糟找不出一块空地的桌子上扔了两包棉花糖，拉过正一桌子前面那套桌椅的椅子反跨坐着面对正一，然后啪叽一声拉开了棉花糖的袋子。

顿时整个实验室的廉价咖啡味和正一又好久没洗澡的霉味混入了棉花糖那股甜到发腻的气味，更加让人受不了了，就算是白兰也忍不住在心里感慨道，这家伙的集中力到底是到了什么地步了，怎么忍得下去的。

他把带来的外卖放在桌上，没敢动正一桌上的东西，正一瞅着那是他经常和白兰没事跑去吃的宵夜，疑惑地问他你带这个来干嘛？

当然是怕你饿死在实验室啦，白兰理所当然地说，可是现在你还不能吃，给我回去洗澡！

正一白了他一眼扯过另一张图纸，在上面打了个圈圈，手里的笔却立马被白兰收走了。“我在这儿等了你好几个小时了，看你把这两个模块都写完了我才叫你的好吧，可别让我等太久哦？”

一看时钟，果然已经差不多后半夜了，白兰居然等了他那么久…正一摸了摸自己的肚子，好像还真的饿了，有些为难：今天是要做完这张图纸的…他算过，做完还要四个多小时，从实验室回到合租公寓洗澡再回来再怎么说也要差不多两个小时，更别说深夜交通根本就是笑话了，只能用走的。

仿佛看穿了他的白兰把他自己的车钥匙扔给正一，说道，这张我帮你写了好了，反正我也很了解小正做的是什么项目，保证完美！

“您今天是怎么回事？被什么附身了吗？”正一还真的一脸担心地认真看着白兰，别说白兰从来不把自用的私家车给别人开了，光是他会帮自己做作业这件事简直就是天上下红雨，除了白兰被鬼附身之外他想不到别的解释。

不过白兰也不是盖的，仗着自己就是比正一有力气，推着正一出了实验室门，然后啪地把人关在门外，只听他在门口那头说，越快回来越可以尽快完成工作哦小正！

可恶…哪有这么硬来的…他在门外回答，那我先回去咯，白兰先生。

虽然白兰是个又恶劣又混蛋的家伙，可还是会稍微，稍微为人着想的嘛。正一揣着刚刚被硬塞过来的车钥匙，打了个呵欠。

该怎么说呢，人大概是一失去紧张感就很难再取回来的吧，正一也是这样也说不定，在寒风凛冽的季节他一回到公寓泡澡，浑身肌肉就立马放松了，呼呼地睡了过去。

要不怎么说他对自己的事情就是马大哈呢，这要是一个不注意就可能把自己闷死在浴室当马拉了，还好他发现自己是在自己那张宿舍里乱七八糟的床上醒来的，他都不记得自己到底睡过几次这张床，这床是供他放cd耳机笔记本用的。

他醒来的时候天色敞亮敞亮的，一看摔在地上的闹钟这都下午了，他脑袋嗡地一响，都是进度要赶不上了自己怎么睡过头了他还要回实验室，哗啦把被子扯开就要下床，没想到还没来得及头昏眼花就被一双手摁了回去。

虽然我知道你是工作狂，但是也用不着找死吧？这么年轻连女孩子的手都没拉过呢！

他这才完全清醒过来，也意识到了面前的人是白兰。他迷惑道，你怎么在这儿？

白兰还是昨天到实验室找他的装束，只不过脸上没了一贯的嬉皮笑脸显得有些吓人：等了你好久都没个人影，还以为你在路上被人绑架了呢！小正被我以外的人绑架了可就没意思了，所以只好劳烦你的室友们半夜给我开门，发现你差点就闷死在浴室了。

正一这才想起自己在浴室里睡着了的事，脸上腾地热了起来，期期艾艾地对白兰道谢，心里还对自己的室友充满了愧疚，本来他和他的室友关系就不怎么样，这次还大半夜的整来这么一出，加上其他人也在拼命赶作业累得要死，以后他的宿舍生活可能会不太好过。

但是现在明显有更重要的事情，他慌慌张张问道我的作业呢？

看他这样的反应白兰也无奈了，说道，你现在不是应该更加担心你多久没吃饭了？吃完饭我就告诉你。

仔细想来好像也确实饿了，白兰把衣服穿得乱七八糟的他从被子里拖出来，他才发现他好像从来没有在这个时候出现在公寓里，下午的阳光比他想象的更加刺眼，在公寓里的公共区域他的舍友们都在死命狂怼面前的笔记本，旁边人手一杯吃到一半的杯面，见他们俩出来了，正一满以为室友们只会给他们两个麻烦制造者翻个白眼，没想到他们个个都对他们笑了笑，还打了招呼…

当然其实是对白兰打的招呼。

鉴于正一许久没有东西下肚了，白兰还专门给他找了杯口味比较清淡的杯面，正一觉得这也就是白兰体贴的极限了。不过幸好仗着年轻，还不至于这点对待他就会垮，反正他的身体已经习惯了被主人花式作贱，这点事情也不会给他带来什么。

他一边吸着杯面一边问，作业做到哪儿了？

恢复了一贯的笑脸，白兰还反问你猜猜啊？

再怎么不济，应该是写完了那个核心模块的，加上白兰的才智，如果他良心发现，说不定工作量会瞬间减轻…正一喃喃着估算剩下来的工作量，只听对方说，因为打了好久电话给你都没人接，我还以为小正半路出事了，紧张得我把整个项目都删掉了！

嘴里的一口面全都被正一喷出来了，他不可置信地反问，全部？整个项目？？？

白兰很享受似地看着正一瞠目结舌的绝望模样，点了点头，嗯，全部！

其他室友听见这动静都从手中的工作抬起头来，听了这话也不禁觉得这也太没人性…不，太悲剧了吧？这得是开玩笑吧？你怎么不干脆说你是rm -rf /了呢？

只有正一觉得白兰这八成是真的，这个人就是有这么恶劣，他把杯面撂了下来，慌忙地就去找钥匙准备冲回实验室，亡羊补牢未为晚矣，只要自己多努把力，就算重新做应该也还是赶得上的，他的脑袋已经不想对白兰发火了，心里忍着怒气和伤心，脑子里已经飞快地重新盘算接下来的工作。

白兰叹了口气。

他追着正一的屁股回到实验室。正一用跑的，白兰开着超跑还逛了趟超市。一打开实验室的门，设计图还是散落在他熟悉的地方，他慌慌张张打开了电脑，手抖着打开了项目的文件夹。只见面前他熟悉的工程文档一个不落的都在，还多出来好些个已经编译过的可执行文件和源代码文件。

早就跌进深渊的心又被安安全全放回肚子里去了，他尝试着运行了执行文件，没有错误，没有警告，一切都是他熟悉的入江正一式编码风格。

正一这才如释重负舒了口气，擦了擦好像有些湿润的眼角。他把那些不是他写的代码也打开检查，里头已经好好地把他要写的模块完整写好了，每份文件里的注释还多得吓人，里头全是白兰风格的叨叨，一边解释着代码的用处一边还对正一严谨固执的编码风格进行了抱怨，不过对于正一在编码规范里写的风格倒是老老实实遵循了，没有搞他那套白兰式的天马行空。

他当然看过白兰的代码，那货写注释写得像天书，算法可能绕几个圈才能搞懂他在干什么，执行的效率确实不低，但是要是有个人在团队里搞这种代码，确实是不出一天可能就要被打死的那种。有时候他帮着白兰改代码交作业，教授一看就知道不是白兰的风格，还把正一拉过来地教育他不要和这种只管鬼混的花花公子混在一块儿，然后还感慨一通，能看懂这货的代码，正一你果然是个人才啊…

正一苦逼地心想，可能是只有我才有这种耐性慢慢分析这个人的脑回路才这样吧…

核心模块已经完成了，接下来要开始对接建模，这一块工作量已经逐渐减轻，正一整个人都放松了下来，怀着轻快的心情开始设计他的建模。

他当然早就有了构想，比起斯帕纳的人型机器人执念，他从来就不在乎建模的形状，可以说是一个彻头彻尾的实用主义者，搞出来的东西也许只有他能觉得好看，和他的代码风格一样，只管追求松耦合和高度的灵活性。

此时实验室只有工作狂和骚扰工作狂的人，白兰不知不觉又带着一大包棉花糖潜入了实验室，看着正一万年不变地趴在电脑前神色轻松，也许有些忍不住想念之前在餐桌上喷了他一脸杯面的时候那个绝望的表情。

大概是托了白兰的福，正一在死线前做完了作业还有些剩余时间，他忍不住八卦白兰做了什么。深夜时分他们又去速食寿司店吃宵夜，根本不需要什么提前约好，白兰只管闯进平时只有教授的研究小组才会用的实验室把正一拖出去，连商量都不需要两个人就知道要去哪儿。

当然白兰是不吃的，他只需要源源不断补充糖分就可以了。一边舔着糯米糍粘在叉子上的糖粉他一边回想（居然还要回想，这个人是多不把期末作业当回事），说应该是新型ai的实现理论吧！

正一纳闷，问他为什么会选择研究人工智能？

白兰哼——了很长一声，说，其实也没有什么，就觉得研究这个挺有意思的啊？小正帮我做了那么久作业，不觉得挺好玩的吗？

虽然正一不是专攻人工智能，不过这方面也和算法设计分不开，也算是领域有交叉了，他仔细想了想说还好，他只是有点不能理解白兰为什么会选择人工智能而已。

毕竟你干啥好像都很厉害嘛，正一闷闷地总结。

白兰被他这个样子逗笑了，说拍马屁也拍得像你这样的还真是第一次见呢？

哪里拍马屁了，你不要瞎脑补！真是稍微佩服一下你就上天了啊，正一抱怨。

他现在当然不知道作为杰索家族的天才小少爷，从小给白兰溜须拍马的人是得多少，白兰倒是挺享受这种奉承的，也许当时他还真把自己的小小妒心当成了马屁也说不定。

速食寿司店的老板早就看穿了这两个附近的大学生每次来都要瞎扯很久才结账的本质，一开始还以为他们说出来谈学业说项目的，久而久之也习惯了他们只有两个人会来，有时候还会给他们送点用不着的花点个没啥用的小香薰蜡烛，正一一开始还会有点尴尬地解释，只是在白兰顺其自然的道谢下都已经渐渐心累，也学会了在这种时候白兰向他解释的各种花语。

临近圣诞，老板给他们点了红色蜡烛，还向他们俩比了个大拇指，正一头皮都发麻了，只见白兰也阳光灿烂地朝老板竖了拇指，他忍不住揉了揉自己的眉间。

小正的眼睛在红色的蜡烛下很好看呢，白兰吃完了糯米糍闲着没事盯着他，无厘头地感叹了一句。

红配绿赛狗屁有什么好看的啊…正一迷惑着想不明白，自己小时候眼睛明明是黑色的，谁知道随着年纪长大，渐渐变成了深绿色，在这种微弱的烛光下应该什么都看不清才对。只不过白兰应该不这么想，因为白兰哼着圣诞歌，向他解释，圣诞节快到了啊！圣诞色呢，小正是。

被他这么一说，好像还真有些好看。他不知不觉问起，白兰先生圣诞节放假去要回意大利的吧？

白兰点了点头说是啊，小正要和我一起吗？

别开玩笑了…根本来不及准备好么，正一说完，觉得自己下意识地居然就已经开始想着跟着他去意大利是否可行，有些荒谬。

他觉得白兰已经在微笑的眼睛似乎笑意更深了，脸上莫名有些发烧，假咳了一声说你不要误会，我根本就没想过去。

唔，小正不跟我回家那真的是会很寂寞呀。不过也不用太想我，我会好好每天和小正视频的！

正一挠了挠自己本身就已经蓬松到混乱的头发，叹了口气说早知道我就也回日本算了。

想想一个人在异乡，公寓里的室友们都个个要回家，连白兰也回去意大利了，自己为了省机票钱加上想体验美国的圣诞气氛就没计划回去，也还没有计划好漫长的圣诞节假期要干什么，大概还是一个人宅着做些项目。

怎么想他都不是适合这种气氛的派对动物，不如去图书馆搞搞研究算了。

白兰大概也想到他可能整个圣诞假期都是死宅一个，噗嗤一声笑了，说他一个学期下来还是没交上多少朋友，也真是少见哪！

那也没办法啊！想想我的空余时间要么就呆在研究小组帮你擦屁股，要么就是被你拐出去翘课瞎玩，要么就是在图书馆帮你做作业跟你鬼混…

回想自己整个学期下来，说他整个人贡献给白兰了都不为过，这不他又是和白兰两个人出来吃宵夜了。

不过白兰说得对，他还是有个朋友的。斯帕纳也会趁着那边的圣诞假期过来找他，据说是做了个新的机器人想要他看看顺便提点想法，正一内心有些过意不去，这个学期简直是在没完没了的死线里过去的，和斯帕纳已经好久没有愉快的学术研讨过了，也许明年的假期他该去英国看望一下斯帕纳。

如此这般和白兰一说，对方好像性质缺缺似的哼了一声，没说什么。

正一觉得白兰和斯帕纳的不对盘有些莫名其妙，毕竟人家是高中时期就和他认识的朋友，算下来比认识白兰还要久多了，许久没有和斯帕纳面基，让本来已经做好要一个人度过圣诞季心理准备的正一觉着有了点盼头。

只不过他也是低估了白兰的下限。

难得过节，正一也开始出门溜达而不是在公寓闷着了，跑去超市准备也弄个圣诞大餐什么的，一边摸着钱包想想能买些什么，悲惨地发现最后在购物车里头的只有两箱最便宜的罐装咖啡。用奖学金他又舍不得，毕竟接下来的学费还指望着呢，做项目赚的钱也早就捐给房东了，他也不想问家里要那么多钱，精打细算下来还是很拮据的。

他头痛地在超市里逛了两圈，回过神来自己却站在了棉花糖的货架前面，只好叹了口气，推着两箱咖啡去冷冻柜给自己塞了一大袋速冻汉堡肉，算下来放着还能饿了吃一个多月呢不亏。

如他所料，一个人放假很是无趣，他又闲不下来，找来了一堆机器学习的教材研读起来，却又觉得有些空虚。来美国的时候他没把自己的吉他带来，唯恐别人看到了要让他来一段，他怕是要羞到死，现在想想公寓里又没人，自己想怎么搞都可以，又有点后悔起这个决定。

平安夜的时候研究小组的妹子们给他发了祝贺信息，问他要是没有安排了要不要出来浪。在公寓里闲得发慌的正一正准备给自己煎个速食汉堡肉权当过节了，收到讯息的时候忙不迭答应下来。本来嘛就该如此，要是没有白兰这个没事拉着他到处跑的家伙，他就该在这种小圈子里和几个志趣相投的同学打混的才对。

不过要是白兰在的话…那家伙应该会很开心吧，天生的派对动物，气氛活跃者，不知道他现在在意大利的家里会不会被家里人强制禁足治治他屁股长钉的老毛病。

想起白兰这家伙正一就来气，虽说正一确实没有相信过白兰信口胡扯的什么每天都会找他视频，可是好歹地也来个消息什么的吧，假期过半他愣是没收到白兰的一点消息，发出去的信息也石沉大海，真是搞不懂这个平时从来不消停的家伙。

即便是从来不在乎自己外形的正一也为了今晚的趴体好好挑了一会儿衣服。他看着自己柜子里压根没穿过出去的皮裤就忍不住生气，一瞬间还想着不如今天干脆就穿皮裤出去好了。不过对于衣柜里只有乐队应援衬衫的他来说，穿个休闲裤就是耻度极限了，从衣柜最底下拽出一件没那么宅的翻领毛衣，换好衣服之后他洗了好几次脸，一向乱蓬蓬的头发也用梳子好好梳得相对整齐了一点。

没错，他就是怀着今晚想泡个妞的心态出门的。

只是很可惜，组里的妹子约他出去明显只是因为他是白兰的好基友。趴体当然不仅仅是组里的人，各位平时看起来很严肃的妹子们也约来了好些异乡求学不回家的学生，一群年轻人在酒吧乱七八糟游戏没个完，什么烂俗梗能上的全上，互相陌生的学生们因为这些游戏一下子就拉近了关系。

正一也不例外。他酒量不算好，但是也没有一杯倒的夸张，几轮游戏下来他喝的次数也不多，只是到了开始兴奋的程度，而随着各位年轻学子身体里酒精含量的升高，游戏的话题也逐渐朝下半身的方向一去不复返。

首先是组里的妹子吼了一句“我从来没有三批过”，迎来了一阵欢呼声和几乎是全场的灌酒（如果有人没喝正一还真是想见识一下），接下来一个记得是机械工程的男同学又开始说“我从来没给自己塞过自慰棒”，结果在场的只有几个男的喝了，没喝的男同胞迎来了妹子们的一顿侧目调笑。正一觉得下限话题要是继续下去，他怕不是要喝死在这个游戏里。

可是过山车开了他一个人怎么下车啊？他很着急，到了自己五秒钟想不出来他的never就要一言不合罚三杯了，他看着自己之前的一轮都已经玩了，自己一棵豆芽菜在一群男男女女中瑟瑟发抖，他破罐子破摔地大喊，我从来没见过比我更大的屌。

这不是废话吗，他除了自己的屌就没见过别的，去厕所他从来就目不斜视的。

他喊完这句，全场大笑，和他同组的女生们更是笑得声嘶力竭。正一觉得自己的头快要爆炸了一样的热，同时看到有人喝了心里又有些轻松。回想起来这似乎是他人生中第一次说黄段子…

他这一轮有好几个人喝了，没喝的估计都是厕所比大小爱好者，周围的人一边喝一边还一边狂笑说他这是真实cocky，只有坐在他旁边的同组妹子用手肘推了推他问，你能比白兰大？

周围叽里咕噜的笑声中他正要说自己没看过怎么知道啊，下一秒全桌的人都开始对着他身后抽冷气惊呼。

正一没有彭格列的超直感，但是那个时候他发誓，他内心的警钟是真实的。

本应在意大利的白兰就站在他身后，饶有兴致地感叹了一句，哦我还真不知道小正这么有信心呢。

这回他是被装置强行断连摔出来的，大概是因为斯帕纳担心他一个不小心太专注了把自己弄死在装置里，于是瞒着他弄了个体征检测，一有什么不对头的就会强制断连。他摔在了自己家里地板上，摸着被磕疼了的脑袋，捡起了他的绿框眼镜想着是要把这个体征检测系统拆了好还是买个垫子放在装置前的好。

不过这次确实有些久了，自己好像饿得不行，一看记录仪自己居然是因为心跳过快摔出来的，感叹道不知道斯帕纳在想啥。那次他大约是真的把白兰惹到了吧？他皱眉，好像忘了。

忘了这个词语一旦浮现在脑海，正一一下子就慌了。他匆匆在装置内的记录仪上补充：那天被白兰先生立刻拖了出去，还絮絮叨叨地说了很多话。

说了什么来着，正一此时确实心跳加速，他真的想不起来了，大抵就是自己在家忙得脚不沾地好不容易挤出时间回来了，却发现小正背着我想泡妞真是臭不要脸什么的。

自己要找对象干他什么事，他自己就是个混在女人堆里没时停的男人，正一腹诽。

但是那天好像发生了很重要的事情，他打死想不起来了。正一浑身都是冷汗，他察觉到这应该是和海之指环有关，这才让相关的记忆这么快就模糊起来。

他推算了很久，这么多年后才第一次发现，这个时间点，应该是白兰作为富家公子，把自己的家族转变成黑手党杰索家族的开端。

也就是说，这个时候白兰已经想要得到7³了。时隔多年，正一才发现这个秘密，这到底是为什么呢。

那些人生中最快乐的时光渐渐地褪色。他想起来那天晚上自己喝得非常兴奋，那种开心的感觉现在他都记得，也许是因为自己很少喝那么多酒，又或者是因为白兰居然回来了，在那个他本该一个人在异乡度过的盛大节日。

总之那天晚上他特别开心，和白兰在平安夜的美国街头逛到了大半夜，听见了很多人喧哗和庆祝。他想起无数的圣诞树和闪烁的灯光，还有灯光下白兰明明灭灭的脸庞。

他应该是笑得很开心的，因为白兰也似乎非常开心，明明没有喝酒却像是陪他发酒疯一样哈哈大笑。

在空无一物的白色装置前他却盯着自己右手中指，一言不发。


	4. 03

那个在美国过的第一次圣诞季，他们俩都把学业抛到脑后。白兰果然是个天生的热闹爱好者，拉着入江正一这个不会玩的表面乖乖牌到处混夜店泡妞，正一在那段时间都是在喝醉和宿醉头痛的时候发现自己莫名其妙身上多了好几个不同色的唇膏印中度过的。

和他这样的摇滚一根筋不一样，白兰特别喜欢电子乐，经常就带他去嗨吧跳舞鬼混。那时候他才真的明白教授骂他的话都是真的，这个家伙上至千金小姐下至高冷emo酷女孩他都有一手。正一以为这个家伙在自己面前就已经够嘴巴抹油的了，看他现场泡妞才知道自己面前这人可真够收敛，听他用意大利语跟妹子调情能把在旁边学习的他都听脸红。白兰似乎觉得这样特别有意思，一边追女一边给他进行实践式意大利语教学。

正一觉得他特别不是人，因为这时候的白兰可以说是贯彻了那句话：撩了就跑真他妈刺激。

他在正一面前可以和女孩子亲亲摸摸，但是很快就把人家思春不已的妹子晾在一旁，一次都没有带走过，放飞机的手法说辞多种多样，从你看我的朋友喝醉了我要送他回家到我要上个厕所不好意思然后把他拉走，反正就是一次都没有真的混过去，正一被他用来作借口都用烦了，他觉得人家妹子可能是真的想干掉他，或者直骂白兰阳痿。

向白兰表明了无奈的想法，说要么下次你还是别带我出场吧，你看我一次都没捞着好处，妹子都是你的。

白兰仗着当时还非常大的身高差欺负他，手肘搁在正一头顶，说不带你去我岂不是看不到小正尴尬的脸，那可真是没意思到极点啊！

不是说攻略妹子最有意思吗？他烦恼，也是搞不清楚这人的脑回路，不过撩了就跑这事儿倒是微妙符合了白兰在他心中的形象。

鬼混了大概一个星期，正一都差点忘了斯帕纳过完圣诞就立马要来美国看他了，那时候白兰已经把他的跨年倒数夜预定了，他才想起斯帕纳要来和他开学术研讨会。这段时间他是完全没碰，都和白兰瞎混去了，有些紧张，只好推掉了白兰再次的邀请临时抱佛脚，再次没日没夜地在实验室啃代码。

被他鸽了的白兰不爽得很，甚至带了个妹子来实验室突击他，两个人那身酒气一冲进实验室，正一差点没气炸：你混我也不管你，别把人带进实验室啊！这多少精密仪器啊，怎么能把醉了的人带进来呢？教授知道了要杀了我的！

这是以他的名字向教授申请使用的实验室，平时只有他能在这个时段进来，白兰跟门卫作妖平时来骚扰他已经不是新鲜事了，知情者也睁一只眼闭一只眼，只不过别说只有他在实验室了，研究小组用这里的时候白兰也没敢把女人带进来过，更何况是在外面泡回来不知根不知底的女人。

要是出了什么事他可是要负全责的。

只不过白兰还是一脸无所谓，火烧别人身上他当然面不改色了，这点恶劣正一心里有数。

那个女的倒是被看起来老实的正一一顿怒火给吓醒了，从白兰身上直起腰来问这货是谁啊？三人行什么的我可没同意。

白兰笑得阴恻恻地说，怎么会呢，我没跟你说嘛，我是带你来见我最好的朋友的哦？再说了小正可是号称屌比我大，你要是见识到了算你走运呢！

听他这话正一脸都红了，这又不是喝醉又不是趴体，对女孩子说这种话…！

总之实验室不能随便出入，你们俩请回吧。他推了推眼镜，避过了和那个很有兴致打量他的女孩子的视线。

后来白兰还是把人带走了，只不过正一也被这事扰乱了心神，实在是不懂白兰这出是在搞什么，总不能是真的带人来看他让他捡个漏吧。正当他烦得连代码都看不进去的时候，只见白兰一个人又蹬进了实验室，正好目击了他一脸困扰的模样。

看到小正这样的脸，也算是有了点回报了。

完全没有负罪感的白兰，看起来是又把人家给甩了回来骚扰他了。不过这时候的白兰一看就知道是没有醉的，他也就稍微放心了。

以后别把外人再带进实验室了好么，他叹了口气。

重点在这里？白兰捏着棉花糖抬眼看着他。

正一莫名放松下来说，那还能有啥？

这顿火来得莫名其妙，正一也说不上来。白兰正和以往一样好好坐在他桌子前面，这种熟悉感让他莫名安心。

…如果我什么都不说，你该不会是要在实验室就给我来一出活春宫吧？要是这样，我刚刚可真是做了一件大好事。他闷闷地说。

白兰还是一贯的嬉皮笑脸。怎么会呢，我可是个正经人。不过这可是你说的，不能带外人进来，也就是本校学生以外禁止进入实验室咯？

不止是本校！请不要在实验室搞起来！正一觉得应该严肃对待此事，在只有我在实验室的情况下，请你不要带人进来。

现在想来这话有点怪怪的，正一回想着。

不过这时候的白兰心情却很好，说那小正要千万记得别把别人带进来。

被白兰坑了这一次，斯帕纳也只好跑进正一在美国的公寓了。没有实验室的趁手设备，作为机械爱好者的斯帕纳也不敢把他的机器人直接放在正一的房间里，这次学术研讨也只能在两个人商讨理论中不温不火地过了。

白兰没有再出现在正一的房间，不过却似乎不间断地泡在了实验室，每天在那儿不知道瞎鼓捣什么，自己和自己下棋都下得不亦乐乎似的。

倒数的那天晚上正一赴约了，他知道白兰对斯帕纳不是太感冒，于是在征求了斯帕纳的同意之后也没把他带上。如今想想自己对斯帕纳还真是够过分的，不过那天他好像也没有太多的负罪感，毕竟这些日子他似乎也是和斯帕纳在一块儿，没怎么搭理过白兰。

那天晚上他又在外面通宵了。和白兰外出通宵似乎已经是圣诞假期的常态，他都快忘了自己在白兰回美国之前自己就过着一个人种蘑菇的日子，直到开学他才从花天酒地（陪白兰花天酒地）的日子里回过神来，继续兢兢业业地当他的乖乖牌。

他选修了机器学习课程，课业繁重的他更加地累了，一个人在实验室的时间直线上升，他都记不清那些日子里到底有几个晚上是回过宿舍的。这些日子白兰也乐此不疲地经常性去实验室骚扰他，美其名曰对正一学习的突击检查。白兰作为他的学长，明明应该有比他更多的课业才对，正一看着他却像个没事人一样到处溜达，有一次他终于在图书馆啃书的间隙趴在桌子上问他，白兰先生，你到底对大学是怎么想的啊？真的不用学习吗？

对方轻松自在地说，学习小菜一碟，当然是享受人生更重要！

…小菜一碟。习惯了白兰的自信，正一连以前的小嫉妒都不复存在了，早已接受了世界上就是有这么气人的存在这个事实。不过他困惑的是，白兰先生没有想过大学之后干什么吗？以白兰先生的才智来说，不继续读书有点浪费啊？

这说的是小正你吧？没想到白兰会这么说，小正虽然现在很忙的样子，但是我知道哦？以小正的头脑来说，这些学习课程和研究项目还没发挥小正十分之一的才能呢！

正一被他捧得不好意思，说你也太高看我了，我也没打算继续进修…虽说以前想过大学也可以组乐队什么的，但是现在也就只是想毕业之后回去日本从事开发工作…

作为彻头彻尾的研究人员性子，他真的想就这么继续工作吗？正一也茫然了，自己就读这个学校其实也不过是因为威胁信让他这么做的而已，以后的事情根本没有好好想过。

白兰似乎看穿了他的迷惑，半开玩笑似地说，反正我家有钱，赞助小正做研究也不是不可以啊！干脆咱们两个做个大项目算了！杰索家出钱！

这怎么行，这不就，简直像是白兰先生出钱养我吗！正一混乱地说。

被他逗笑了似的，白兰说，资助你也是资助，资助别人也是别人给我打工啊？小正的才能啊，我可是很想要到手的，想想小正要是去别人家打工，我可是会嫉妒得两眼发红哦？说不定一个不小心就收购了那家公司，那不也是一样吗？

正一无力了，只好喃喃说道，想想我现在不就是无偿给你打工么，一想到要跟你一起做项目什么的我就胃痛。

白兰吃吃地笑了出声，问他跟我在一起不开心吗？

难得没有敷衍他，正一认真想了想说，那是挺开心的。

毕竟对正一来说，不管白兰对他是怎么样搞三搞四，他却有种切实的感觉，那就是白兰确实是他在至今为止的人生中交到的第一个好朋友。

不是说斯帕纳不好，但是斯帕纳和他虽然在学术上是难得的好对手，私底下却很难说得上有深交。也许是因为斯帕纳那淡漠的性子使然吧？总之，和白兰这种既可以在学业上互相讨论，又能到处疯玩的朋友还是不一样的。

性子就是那样的性子，恶劣归恶劣，可对他却是真的好，有时候是很喜欢恶整他，不过也从来没有闹出过什么不可挽回的事来，到最后想想自己也不是没有享受到，倒不如说是性格合得来吧。

他回想了一阵，才回答白兰：对我来说，白兰先生是不可替代的好友。不是因为和好友在一起所以开心，而是恰恰相反，和白兰先生在一起很开心所以才逐渐成为了这种朋友的关系吧。

虽然话是稚拙得很，却是难得交到朋友的正一的真心话。他那怕麻烦又容易紧张的性子，在白兰的陪伴下逐渐开朗了起来是事实。从被白兰拖出去拉赞助的时候特别不自在，到慢慢地可以放开来和陌生人自信十足地聊天，和白兰的引导是分不开的。

听了他的话，白兰还是那一脸笑容。正一以为自己说错了什么，莫名又羞耻尴尬了起来，正想开口掩饰两句，却因为白兰难得的安静而沉默了。

如果小正能一直这么觉得，那就再好不过了。

那没有笑意的笑容在白兰脸上凝固了半晌，白兰用低沉的声音给他一番告白作了结案陈词。

当时有些莫名其妙的正一，如今只能苦笑。他难道不是一直，一直一直把白兰当作最好的朋友吗？

若非如此就好了。他暗自抱怨了一句。

不过那时候，自己似乎没有太把这件小事放在心上，倒是白兰说要和他两个人搞项目，让他有些期待起未来了。

经历了入学第一年马不停蹄的学业，正一觉得自己是时候给自己休息一下的时间了——工作还是一样的工作，可是很多事情都上了正轨，正一从来不担心自己的成绩，在理工方面他确实是天赋过人，即使是在这家以理工闻名世界的高水平大学，他的天赋也足以叫人眼红。当他的才华在适应了大学生活而逐渐开花，他在学业上也越发游刃有余起来。

换句话说，他就是闲了。

虽说他是天生的操劳命，可是第一年的拼命赶进度已经把他搞怕了，难得有闲暇时光他决定做些休闲的事儿。自从白兰踢爆了自己不是乐手的身份并且诱拐他跑去公路旅行直接把他折腾到了新奥尔良，他就没有再从白兰手里收到过演出的门票了，反而是他会自己抢购想看的演出门票再邀请白兰。

现在也没有什么有意思的演出，他抓抓头干脆换了身衣服出发去听听别的课程算了。

不知道是被白兰说教出了成果还是自己确实长大了，随着他来得有些迟缓的发育期，身高开始抽条后，他买的衣服就逐渐从乐队文化衫和圆领T恤变成了英伦风的翻领衬衫和马甲毛衣。也许是因为发育期总是伴随着思春期，正一虽然还没有在学校喜欢上什么人，但是扮相倒是越来越人模人样了，和以前那个小宅男一比，差别可真的有点大。

他收拾好笔记本，从后门溜达进了正在上课的课室准备旁听，正打算坐下目光就被一头醒目的白发拉过去了。他悄悄地潜过去坐在白发人旁边的座位上，问他你怎么在这儿？

白兰惊讶地看着他，说这问题我该问你吧？我可是选了这门课哦？

他难得露出的错愕表情把正一逗笑了。只见正一低声笑道，我是随便挑了个课室准备旁听的，没想到你也在这儿。

那可真是，巧得不能再巧了。白兰也压低声音附和他。

也不能怪正一这么问他，明明他们都不是学理论物理的，两个人却同时出现在了圈理论课的课室。正一对白兰学什么都是毫不意外，只不过为什么说对人工智能感兴趣的白兰会选没什么关系的理论物理呢。

想这个也没有意义，正一饶有兴致地开始专心听课记笔记。

那个时候，白兰在做什么呢。多亏了这个拷问装置，这种明明不会记得的细节也栩栩如生。他想起了白兰那时候面无表情，兴致缺缺地盯着他，眼神和他脸上的刺青一样扎人扎得生疼。

为什么当时的自己能毫无知觉地待在他的身边呢。

那节课听得他很有兴趣，还打算来长期旁听。白兰一开始说要不小正来了我就翘课吧，反正小正会给我做笔记！在正一严词拒绝下未遂，看正一真的有点兴趣，白兰给他推荐了几本书，还给他讲了些其他原理，话题从星际航行不知不觉就绕到时空穿越了。

要是人类可以穿越时空，那会是什么样的穿越方式？虫洞？他问道。

白兰思索了好一阵，说以后科技发展了说不定就可以实现了呢？我听过很多这方面的传说哦，不过都是些不成形的理论和不能投入使用的实践。小正有兴趣？我实在是看不懂！

他忙不迭地将自己往里送，连连说我想试试！

诶——小正这么有兴趣？穿越时空想干什么呢？

啊？他愣了问道，为什么非要干什么？

嗯…我的话，或者还想用这份力量做些大事呢！白兰笑眯眯地问他，小正不想做些什么吗？

正一还从来没想过这种毫无根据的事情，他老实摇头说，我只是对理论感兴趣，穿越时空的手段，理论，还有能不能实现，我只是觉得这个开拓的过程有意思啊。你说的…我还真没考虑过。

诶…原来如此。白兰深思了一会。淡紫色的双眸难得锐利地睁开，盯着入江正一的深绿双眼，试图从中找出什么似的。正一一开始还觉得他突然安静是不是吃棉花糖噎住了，疑惑地看着他，被他盯了好一会儿，不觉面皮发烫，问他搞什么呢这可是学校的cafe，人多着呢。

那种莫名的感觉随着白兰重现的笑容消失了。不好意思呢小正，问了你奇怪的东西。白兰啜着开始融化的巨无霸巴菲，很无聊似地说，小正你天天喝咖啡，不嫌苦啊？

呃？不会…吧，我都习惯了…正一说，因为咖啡对提神很有效啊，熬夜经常会用到，所以才会习惯，我对口味倒是没什么追求啦…

不过我也绝对没办法像你一样糖当饭吃。他嘴上没说，心里看着杵在他们中间那杯巨大的巴菲就嫌弃。

白兰问他，要不试试？咖啡那么苦，是时候加点糖试试看了。

怎么加？他完整的一句话都没说完，嘴巴里就被塞了一口奶油冰淇淋，美式甜品的过量糖味在他嘴巴里化开，霸道直接迅速地席卷了他全部的味蕾感受，换句话说就是一个字，甜，其他味道一切都没有，就是腻得正一晕乎乎的甜，刚把柔软细腻的冰淇淋吞进肚子里他就皱着脸给自己灌了一大口咖啡，喝完才难受地问，这就是白兰先生爱吃的味道？

太过分了吧小正！白兰指责他，这可是人家喜欢的东西诶，这么明显不做作地表现出否定和嫌恶的小正真是不体贴！

呃，呃…对不起？正一说不出话来，可能他确实是不爱吃甜吧，这种程度的糖分如果是一个雪糕球他觉得还是正常的，可是吃这么大一杯巴菲（比白兰的脸都长的杯子！），确定不是胰岛素分泌大挑战的比赛道具吗？

白兰还赌气似地撅着嘴抱怨，这人明明就不是小孩了他自己也知道，偏偏爱装可爱，搁正常人怕不是都得觉得他一个大男人明知不适合却装可爱真有病，正一却觉得这样的人十分新鲜有趣。不管白兰是不是摇滚明星，正一都觉得白兰从骨子里散发出来的满不在乎和不惧世俗像摇滚明星一样深深吸引着他。

无奈之下正一只好不停违心地给白兰道歉，还请他一包棉花糖以助长白兰的嚣张气焰。

他们不算是经常约见，却会以惊人的偶然频率在各种地方见到对方，多到两个人都不明白为什么的地步。有时候正一赶着去上课他会看到白兰在附近的地方撩妹，有时候白兰会在搂着谁谁谁在学校附近的cd店门口目击到正一双手拿着一张黑胶一脸痴迷不舍。

白兰会在撩妹的时候收到正一发来的“那个妹子是我室友女朋友她最近绿了我室友还和两个不同的人同时交往来着”的短信，正一会在逛cd铺决定节衣缩食存钱买天价黑胶没几天后就意外收到奇怪的包裹，他打开一看发现是自己想买的唱片盒子，内心爆炸开心半天打开盒子一看却是一张白兰和另外一个妹子的接吻自拍。

旁边传来白兰憋不住的笑声。

唱片归白兰，说是放在正一这里，毕竟正一有黑胶播放器他没有，他想听就会来的，让正一不要随便动他放在正一这儿的东西。

正一笑着说我怎么不知道你突然喜欢史密斯了，摸了摸刚刚差点破裂的胸口后怕地说我真怕你为了整我把里面的东西扔了，这可是超级稀有的版本了。

怎么会呢我可不是那么过分的人！白兰厚颜无耻地回答，完全忘了上个星期他为了搅和正一的课题报告把他单独一个人拐带去了私家邮轮的事儿，没有信号没有电脑没有手机正一什么作业都做不了，在邮轮上四面环海啥都没有，白兰这个混蛋也不见踪影，只有只会说意大利语的船员对他爱理不理的。半个月后他才回到美国陆地，死线早过了，正一绝望地看着已经被白兰“帮他”做的作业覆盖的存档，被教授狠狠骂了一顿。

还好正一在之前的教训中学到了云端备份，虽然白兰还是会很快猜出他的密码然后继续搅黄，但是这次很幸运，正一的新账号密码还没被猜出来。

也亏得这次被白兰不知第几次绑架（？），正一还觉得自己意大利语有了长足的进步，这一定是因祸得福。

也对，自己刚刚到意大利那会儿意大利语基础不错这事儿是应该归功给白兰先生。

他在装置内第一次微微翘起了嘴角。

从装置中出来后的正一也一直保持着微笑，而睁着的那双深绿色眼眸却让他原本看起来甘美的笑容透出了空洞。

他好好地把装置内的记录仪进行了再次确认，然后才关掉。走出了装置他觉得自己不该从头开始记起，因为越到后来的记忆越和海之指环有关，也更容易忘却。

可是他确实是本着把最珍贵的记忆首先记下来的原则记录的。

今天教授拉着他吃饭去了，他从装置出来时夜色已深。要是回到那个时候的话，自己也许还是仗着年轻的身体在实验室没日没夜地乱来吧。其实，那个时候真的有很忙吗？那些作业和课题对现在的自己来说早就是小菜一碟，那时候自己一直不离开实验室，只是因为私心里在等某个回来突击骚扰他的人罢了。

毕竟和那个人在一起的时候，就算是只瞎扯聊天，也是很有趣的时光。现在，他没有一丝一毫去实验室的心情，只想吃点助眠的药粒就这么昏睡到明天。

教授约他今晚吃饭当然不是无的放矢。他想到这个就很烦闷，自己这样的一个除了会点编程和物理就毫无长处的家伙到底有什么好呢，至于想把掌上明珠的下半辈子托付给他吗。

他不知道怎么拒绝，教授说是来征求他的意见的，说他同意了教授的孙女才会和他见面，今天就先问他能不能要个联系方式。正一脑壳都炸了，这种不上不下的选择这种拒绝了显得很自作多情不拒绝就是往下跳的陷阱，他胃痛得差点没把饭吐出来。

教授一直很喜欢他他是知道的，觉得他为人正派又规规矩矩。他很想告诉教授这他妈的都是假象，真相正好相反，由他一条命令下去死的人可能比教授全家人都多，可是他不敢说，他不敢拿出证据。

就算他对彭格列十代首领说我以后不想和黑手党扯上关系，他也不觉得彭格列门外顾问会放松对他的监视。入江正一加入过彭格列是事实，即使随着海之指环力量无效化也不会有改变，所以当他脱离彭格列，他也只会被彭格列内部视为侍了二主的小人。

正一自己是不会有什么想法，他在米鲁菲奥雷被记恨得多了去了，背后说他怪话就算了还有直接上手打他的，黑魔咒里有一句话流传得很广叫入江正一吃瘪我开心，现在和那个时候比起来那是好多了。

可是这也不代表他愿意拉个不认识的人下水，他哪里敢。没有指环没有米鲁菲奥雷他就真的是个知道一些黑手党秘辛的普通人，有人想把他半路绑架了给他来上那么点刑他就能把自己在米鲁菲奥雷的时候收集的其他家族的情报全都招了。

情报永远是最有力的武器。他归田园居低调做人现在似乎很有用，没人来打扰他。但是他知道只要花上那么点心思，像瓦利亚那样实力的人不到半天就能把他从美国顶级学府揪到意大利黑手党总部地牢。

这种情况下他哪能祸害不认识的一般女人，还是疼爱自己的教授的孙女。他苦口婆心地劝说教授自己并非良配，面上可能异常苦闷，教授也忍不住问这是不是太唐突了，你其实有秘密恋人？

情急之中他想起老妈训斥自己的话，问教授说您还记得我休学之前的事情吗？关于我的。

教授说当然了，怎么？

那…您有没有听过我为什么会无故休学了去意大利…？

他强装镇定地窥探着教授的反应。只见教授的面上泄露出一丝尴尬，他摇摇头说，我不信，你这小伙子，怎么可能会因为夜店认识的来路不明的男人就…我可一秒都没有相信过。

这个世界线到底被修正成了什么样？入江正一头都大了。这绝对是彩虹之子对他放射非7³射线的报复，绝对是。他扶着脑袋叹息，对教授说，我在十年前，也绝对想不到我会变成这样的人…那个时候，我只觉得好好地过上传统的日本男人生活就好了。他眼角有些湿润，可能用上了毕生修炼的演技，缓缓回忆道，可是我却因为一时的意外，走上了从未想象过的生活，我以为，即使粉身碎骨…可是那个男人…他…

他低下了头抚摸着自己有着深刻的戒指印记却空无一物的中指。教授可能吓了一跳，无言地缓缓用手掌安抚他的肩膀。

正一把眼镜摘下来平复了一下心情，抬起头来湿润的绿眼珠子失去焦距地看着前方。他喉结上下滚动了几下，说话的是有些沙哑的声音：我觉得，我会有很长的时间都不准备和任何人…你知道的，我已经被完全改变了。

见教授被他惊世骇俗的发言和演技所折服，正一内心的不知什么角落自嘲地松了一口气。

就算只是拐弯抹角说出一点点，他就不敢再说下去了。他把记录仪打开，看着眼前记录仪根据自己的记忆合成的3D影像，以他的视角记录的世界，满目的都是白兰白兰白兰，满耳朵都是小正小正小正。

他用浑身的力气要砸碎记录仪似地关掉了装置。


	5. 04

在正一的大学第二学年下半年，发生了两件非常重要的事。

第一是全球都被桌游的热潮席卷了，正一所在的大学也不例外，倒不如说这种年轻人聚集的地方正是重灾区。

这玩意儿什么类型都有，从角色扮演剧情流到解密推理rpg，卡牌对抗到财富争夺城池攻略，哪个都离不开烧脑的思考和繁复的规则，正是年轻的理工男女好选择。尽管这种游戏大多是越多人参与花样和娱乐性就越高，也挡不住大多性格内向的理工学生的热情。

正一所在的研究小组也深陷这股热潮，每个中午都是迅速吃完午饭抓紧那么点时间来上一局，也就只有这个时候白兰才会在小组成员之间现身，作为气氛活跃者发挥才能，其他的组员都热烈欢迎这个平时神龙见首不见尾的家伙回来玩游戏。

受欢迎是有资本的，白兰果真天生是人堆里的王，本人玩游戏也不差，虽说不是百战百胜，和正一两个人的胜率加起来却几乎包办了所有游戏。

组员纷纷抗议说他们小组任务组队就算了游戏也要组队屠全组，这是不公平不道德的。

正一一脸懵逼。高中的时候，也许是学业对他来说已经非常轻松，和同龄人也说不上什么话，对当时流行的卡带游戏和家用机视而不见开始玩RTS。他确实玩得不错，业余玩家里是顶尖水平，只不过为了考进现在的这所大学也只好放弃了游戏。大学第一年实在是太多事情忙了，他也没有时间重新开始游戏，没想到自己的游戏智商在桌游也适用，他自己也非常惊喜。他挠了挠自己的脸，不好意思地说游戏嘛，都是游戏。

他合租的公寓也没有幸免，晚上一群人剧也不追了骚也不聊了一圈人围在桌子边玩卡牌。这款牌不是猜谜，手中的牌有首领的有士兵的有城的还有各种对城武器牌，根本就是个多方战争游戏。这游戏玩的就比研究小组玩的猜谜费时多了，一场游戏下来没两个小时是停不下来，正一见了当然也是兴致勃勃加入，没三两下就把全宿舍杀得片甲不留，室友们唉唉狂叫。

运气成分已经减小了很多的战略游戏他都能玩得得心应手，已经算不上是什么游戏智商了。和他一个学府的舍友哪怕是学长，都对他有些敬佩，说原来他不是只会埋头苦学的理工宅啊。

无视了学长对亚裔的刻板印象发言，正一想着自己玩这个还挺上手的，不知道和白兰比起来如何。他约了白兰到公寓来，说要不咱俩试试？

那头说唉既然是小正的要求我只好答应了好像很忙的样子，第二天晚上就拎着一堆零食上门拜访，室友们一看这不是学校里有名的花花公子吗，上次见过的，就那个从浴室里把啥都没穿只裹了毛巾的入江公主抱出来那个啊，欢迎欢迎。

正一早就忘了这桩了，被室友们可疑的眼神盯着他才想起，差点当场发作。那件事其实谁都不怪，可下意识地他就是给白兰添了笔账，想着今晚我非得让你输得裤子都不剩不可。

白兰带来的都是零食，当然是来分给正一的室友的了，各位都很上道地被笼络了，一边磕薯片一边问诶诶诶兄弟那个我看上的妹子有戏不，您能介绍么，游戏没开始就一片热乎乎的氛围。

本想着自己可以好好让白兰丢一回人，正一着实把他想得太简单了。其他人都被他们坑出局了他俩还在对抗，正一第一次在这个游戏输了。白兰看他差点就能翻盘却又被他一下子赢回来的委屈表情，雪上加霜地说你这么在乎胜负啊，那下一局来点赌注吧！

正一一听，立马答应，来就来，血气方刚的青少年无所畏惧。

赌注是他们俩互相下注，其他人看戏，要是白兰赢了正一接下来一个星期就要随叫随到听他差遣，不管是睡觉上课上厕所立马要赶到白兰跟前，要是正一赢了接下来一星期的作业和研究组的任务就要由白兰承包，不许捣乱胡写，要是他俩都输了，那就要白兰给全宿舍的人介绍妹子，正一接下来的一个月承包宿舍的清洁卫生。

山穷水尽把自己卖到自己都不认识的正一这回胆大心细终于赢了，结尾还是其他人坐山观虎斗，正一汗都下来了，赢的时候忍不住双手握拳举高高说看到了吗战术是有用的我也赢得了白兰先生。

接下来一个星期能反着压榨白兰了，想想就爽。

两局游戏下来都半夜两点多了，第二天还有课，全宿舍的人都困了。正一打着呵欠说，白兰先生住得挺远的吧，干脆就在这儿睡算了。

他知道白兰有钱，在富人区搞了栋别墅，都困了还开那么久的车还是有些强人所难了。反正是他把人约来的，好人得做到底才行。白兰当然也完全没有拒绝的意思，说那是自然，我还得帮你写课程报告呢不是，还好你这学期没选太多的课。

公共区域是没什么地方睡觉的，正一打着呵欠把白兰拉进了自己的房间。这好像是白兰第二次跑进这儿来，对方再次对正一房间的乱象发出了感叹。

比起上一次的凌乱，其实这次已经好多了。有时间的时候他自然会规规整整地把文件都分门别类做好标记书签存档，他衣服也不多乱扔也没事，最乱的其实也就书桌和床。床单上只有被子也能给人乱七八糟的感觉，可以想象是因为睡相实在太差，上边还有个从不离身的隔音耳机还有现在已经难得一见的cd机，地上还放着cd盒子。

白兰无奈地看着正一整理他那床单，问他你还有别的被子吗。

正一已经困得发懵，迷迷糊糊说哎哟好像没有，没关系我不盖就是了。说罢整个人就直挺挺倒在床上呼呼大睡起来，眼镜都没摘，也亏他就那样睡得着。

白兰轻轻地捏起他眼镜中间的横梁，抽出了那副他自己挑的眼镜，看着正一不修边幅的睡相和闭得紧紧的眼皮底下显而易见的青色，从鼻子里哼笑出声。

他掀起被子躺下了半晌，觉得被子也许太大了又把另一边的被子给旁边的人盖上。夜行生物如他平时这个点要么还在到处欺负人干见不得光的勾当，要么就是在做夜间运动，在正一这安静得吓人的房间里还能闻到那股正一身上挥之不去的咖啡味，白兰不由心烦了起来。

他百无聊赖地戴上了被正一临时扔在地上的耳机，开始播放cd机里不知道是什么的音乐，一打开他差点没把自己吓死，这音量也太吓人了根本听不见是什么鬼。无趣的吉他音乐，他调低音量听了几首，觉得都差不多，又把耳机摘了随手一放，就听到正一不算小的鼾声。

这么个人，没意思，刻板，苦情，还爱突然撒气，唯一可取的地方就是他的大脑，只有那点是自己也不得不承认的。他没意思似地盯着正一的睡颜，又扯了扯自己身上的被子，开始抱怨起这被子也太厚了，他干脆一把将被子掀开，想吵醒正一问他这么厚的被子你能一年四季盖啊，又碰到了正一凉凉的手，只好把被子往正一的方向又扯了扯。

在干什么呢真是。他在枕头上撑起自己的脑袋看了不动如山的正一差不多一晚上，也不知道是什么时候睡着的。

正一被闹钟叫起的时候，想要像平时一样一个冷颤从被窝里钻出来冲出去抢卫生间洗漱刷牙，却发现自己浑身被被子裹得像只粽子，里里外外都包严实了。他一个人是绝对不会把自己搞成这样的，想要从被子里伸出手把闹钟按掉，却发现自己不仅仅是被被子包住了那么简单，被子外头还有个大型白毛生物手脚并用把他圈严实了。

这人怎么这样呢，一大早还有课啊。他试着把白兰推醒，刚刚醒来还有点低血压的他又不想大声叫唤，只好硬生生等到闹钟都不响了这人才睁开了迷迷糊糊的睡眼。他让白兰赶紧放开，可无奈的是白兰只是嘟囔了一句好早我要继续睡，又闭上眼睛睡得香香甜甜的。

都睡着了力气怎么还那么大！正一气急，在被子里钻个不停，把自己力气都折腾没了还是没能让白兰放开。

那天早上自然是没上成课，想起自己一时仁慈的后果，正一咬牙后悔自己没让白兰睡外头打地铺。躺在床上一上午的他没能戴上眼镜，只好一会儿视线模糊地盯着天花板一会儿看看近在眼前的白兰睡着后老实的脸。

原来睫毛也是白色的。他认识了白兰这么久心里才发出了感慨，真是奇怪。

白兰脸上的紫色刺青不知道是什么时候有的，让白兰原本勉强算得上秀气的脸一下子带上了强烈的邪气。正一知道那是形状相同胎记，后来因为不好看就被白兰用刺青盖住了，因为他问过。

他在热乎乎的被窝鬼压床似地躺了一上午，耳边是白兰热得有些发烫的呼吸。天色渐渐敞亮起来，房间和白兰的脸都被透过窗帘的光线涂上了滤镜。正一不知为何觉得是时候该发发春找个女朋友了。

都已经脱离青少年期年纪了身高还在冒的话，自己这突如其来的荷尔蒙旺盛分泌也应该是迟来的青春期标志吧。

一觉睡到中午白兰才伸着懒腰起床，室友们都出去上课了。觉得自己起得挺早的白兰自然不把正一的一点点抱怨放在眼里，催促他赶紧上课，好像早上那个让他下不了床的家伙是另一个人似的。

这周的正一别提多爽了，一句话就是比想象中的还爽，研究组的人看见白兰老老实实地出现在实验室露出了比见鬼还夸张的表情，连连说还是正一才能管住这头野马啊。白兰倒是心大，也不赖账，说说偶尔来尽尽责应该的应该的，教授感动得泪都流下来了。

两个人很久没有在实验室待到深夜了，实验室只剩他俩，白兰还在兢兢业业帮正一写课题报告，正一这次坐在白兰对面，脖子上挂着耳机问他感觉如何啊？

白兰轻松挥手：小事小事，不过小正的课题还真是多啊，我得稍微认真点才行。

这人稍微认真的意思大概和正常人不太一样，三下五除二就把正一平常要写几个小时的报告写完了。正一心里有点怕，白兰炫耀似地说做完了正一还反反复复地检查了几次也没挑出毛病，只好感叹你这个人可真是…

预定了实验室的时间还剩很久，他俩商量了一会儿干脆单挑得了，还是有赌注，不过这次白兰说要赢了的人从对方身上拿一样实质的东西，什么都不许反悔。

正一心想这比随传随到什么的好多了，觉得这根本不是事儿，满口答应。现下没有卡牌，两个人商量了一会儿说干脆咱们自己弄吧。

当然不是弄卡牌了，他们两个人把实验室的器材翻了个遍，用来冒充城池和军队，还用教授的三维成像仪器简单编了个战场投影。虽然建模粗糙得不得了，但是胜负才是关键，面对这种新型玩法两人倒是互有输赢，只不过正一却是输的居多。

从自己的cd到要亲手给白兰做蛋糕正一的赌注已经输得没边了，不过他却得到了白兰的中学照片和小学的学生证。当然是不可能现付的，他疑心白兰会不会顺势当没发生过，但是接下来的日子他就用实际感受到了什么叫赌品极好。不仅仅接下来一周帮他漂亮地做完了所有报告，研究组里他提的什么新的想法白兰都留下来陪他讨论论证，论证报告也是由白兰亲自写，过了不到一周他就收到了国际空运包裹，里头正是白兰的中学生时期照片和小学学生证。

收到包裹的时候他都一脸懵逼，以为是家里人去意大利旅行了给他寄的包裹，一打开他就忍不住哈哈大笑。照片上的白兰还是一脸笑容，但是可以算得上年幼的白兰和现在的气质完全不一样，活泼天真得不像话。白兰一边啃着正一亲手给他做的车祸现场蛋糕一边看着他把中学生郊游纪念照片塞进自己的钱包夹，说这能撑你接下来一年的笑点。

他们两人之间的小游戏很快就被研究组听说了。这个时候，这个游戏还停留在实体桌游上，规则和玩法看起来就和市面上的卡牌战略游戏没两样。不过白兰说，这个游戏最有意思的还是随机性，够刺激不是吗，所以一开始就定下了场地随机，资源随机，人员随机的主方向。

两个天才合计出来的小游戏很快占领了研究组中午的猜谜时光，因为正一对游戏成品和自身审美的执着，游戏和他的所有开发风格一样都保持着高度的灵活性和组合样式的最大化，想要玩轻量级的双方三十分钟可以解决战斗，想玩重量级的一群人可以斗几个小时。正一甚至觉得实体卡牌太不过瘾也太没有发挥空间了，便和白兰暗中合计写个小游戏好了，目标就是超越现实物质的束缚想干什么就干什么，作为他们第一个两人以前说笑的时候商量好的合作计划。

游戏初期的建模正一压根没有费什么心思，用的是他一贯爱用的可组合正方形。白兰笑骂他这种东西可没人爱看，便来着手给他设计外形。正一倒是由着他乱来，倒不如说让白兰来想些正常人绝对想不到的想法正好，他只要一个劲儿帮他实现就可以了。本着极限开发的原则，第一个简陋但是功能齐全的原型做好了。

这个项目是他们两个私底下弄的，内测代号叫做棉花糖和方眼镜，试玩过的用户总共只有两名。而实体的桌游似乎已经走出研究组走向了校门。由于游戏所需要的道具本来就是他们两个随手从实验室的器材里面挑选的，想要在其他地方玩只要准备好一个说得过去的场地，就可以用顺手的物品随意代替实际的卡牌道具，唯一需要的就是抽签选择单元和胜负规则。加上这个游戏强制需要赌注，更是刺激惊险，在学校里已经可以看到越来越多人在闲暇时间来上一局这个可轻量化又规则可选的新型游戏。

而作为开发者的白兰和正一也在琢磨着什么时候发布他们小项目的第一个正式版本，两个人正在图书馆抓耳挠腮地给游戏起名，毕竟正一一看到项目代号就开始闹别扭（白兰认为）。

原则上一定要简洁响亮，而且容易一提就知道是在说什么的指定性！正一提出了目标，白兰捏着棉花糖看着正一。难得离开了实验室两个人跑来图书馆找灵感，正一这个人说一不二，立马写了好几十个初步构想，图书馆的桌子上又开始被他的草稿侵蚀了地盘。

在众多已经偏离原则的构想被提出又否决之后，白兰打了个呵欠说，干脆把小正写的名字全都剪成一个个小块，抽签得了！这不是正好吗？这个游戏就是随机选择嘛！

说实话这绝对是白兰觉得无聊了之后才提出来的构想，却给了正一一丝曙光：对啊！说得太对了，就叫选择！

为什么就一直没想到呢！正一喃喃着，可见他在进行了一下午完全不擅长的起名脑力活动中也快崩溃了。

这个原型在学校的讨论板上一发布就引发了野火燎原的传播之势，下载量蹭蹭上涨。“选择”的制作者自称就是这个游戏的发明者，总共有两个人，一个是“小花瓣”一个自称“ire”，看起来是一男一女的组合。

校友们没有太计较开发的人是谁，倒是觉得这两个人在游戏开始流行热度正高涨的时候几乎立刻推出了pc版本和手机双版本，开发能力了不得，加上这个项目完全开源了，不到一周讨论板就出现了无数分支，原型里简陋的建模丝毫没有阻挡住同学对这个游戏的热情。

不到一个月时间学校里流行的游戏就翻了个个儿，被周围的热情感染正一也兴奋得吃少睡少窝在电脑前做免费劳工。白兰也因为“选择”输给了他被他强行拉过来打工，很快他们就发布了正式版的游戏。

这次的更新可以说是游戏的完全体了，精美的建模和完善的规则模式，可以随意组合。考虑到传统桌游的特点，手机版本还加入了面对面的群体战斗模式，被认为是“选择”最完美的版本。正一颇受鼓舞地说，以前和白兰先生说过一起做项目，果真是条不错的出路啊！

白兰轻轻地笑笑，任他说。

正一大概是睡眠不足，毕竟发布了新版本之后他又和白兰来了一局，说不定他和白兰才是最沉迷这个游戏的人，即使是在测试阶段为了确认每种分支组合都有效都测试到吐了也丝毫没有减轻他们对这个游戏的热衷。他也见识到了白兰和赌品一样的旺盛的求胜欲望，可以说是无所不用其极，而每次到这时候正一都会抱怨“要是我手底有坦克我就把你的战斗单元突突了”。

可这是随机看运气的事啊，和我没有关系吧！我又没有作弊！白兰委屈地撅嘴说，要不下次你把这个设定加到游戏里，我是无所谓啦！

就是因为知道没有作弊才不甘心，正一挠挠头。可是白兰听了这话却嘲笑他说，反正换过来，小正不也是会这样把我干掉！

我才不会呢！正一想都没想就反驳，不过回想一下，这次采用的是极限生存规则，拼的是最后生存的人数，在正一一鼓作气以为攻破了对方的大本营的时候，没想到对方已经把储存的资源分成了好几股，白兰也就是把被围的大多数战斗兵力当作棋子舍弃掉了避免资源大规模消耗，然后分散他的兵力硬是和他耗下去而已，他输得是憋屈，仔细分析一下败因之后，不得不承认白兰说的是对的。

唉，真是拿你没办法。正一问他，那你这次想要什么？

白兰沉思了一会儿，望望天望望正一，说好吧，我要小正的未来，如何？

求婚的话请对…那谁来着，你现在的女朋友叫啥？正一觉着白兰好像很久没交女朋友了。

被正一的话逗笑了，白兰笑得好不容易才喘过气来。小正你怎么会这么想啊？我是说，毕业之后的就职问题提上日程好嘛，我已经开始着手成立了哦，小正，我需要你的力量。

正一脸都因为羞耻红透了。在日本，那样的话就是，就是那个时候才说的！他狠狠地说，我比你晚毕业一年呢，到时候的事情到时候再说！

不——行——！白兰轻佻地拒绝他，这场“选择”是你输了，小正要愿赌服输哦？不然不就很对不起赌品那么好的我了吗？

迫于淫威，正一最后还是应了是，觉得自己以后被白兰压榨一辈子的前途真是黑暗…

可是又值得期待，正一见白兰的淡紫色眼睛正在看他，不由自主地露出了一个柔软的微笑。

不知为何，他觉得那时候的白兰神情有些无名的凄凉。

第二件事就是正一的个子在落后于同龄人的发育期到来后开始狂蹿。大一刚入学的时候他还是个身高只到白兰肩膀的小伙子，在日本就是比初中山本都矮的那种，可谁能想到两年不到他的裤子就换了几次码，让他心疼得不得了。

不过多亏了这个他终于可以把大一那会儿冲动买的皮裤全扔了，只有这个是唯一的好处。在正一翻遍衣柜还是发现自己再也找不到穿起来不像八分裤的裤子和不露腰的衬衣之后，他叹了口气，揣着笔记本匆匆出门了。

自从旁听了那堂理论物理，他意外地对此产生了浓厚的兴趣，也许也归功于领进门的白兰带得好吧。正一找到了熟悉的课室，对着最后排的白兰挥挥手便在旁边坐了下来。

他曾经有些困惑地问白兰，怎么每次都没见过你旁边有人呢。

其他学生组队来上课都是三三两两成群坐一块儿，只有白兰在每次他来的时候都是一个人坐着。

当时白兰说是因为要等小正来啊。

如今想想也许只是一句悲哀的空话，只要他想，又有谁不会抢着站在他身边呢。

那时候的他却信以为真，歪了歪脑袋摊开了写满字迹的笔记本。可是细看之下这上面的真正笔记却不多，别的关于选择的构思和跟白兰在课堂上闲聊之中随手写下的无聊之语却占了绝大部分。

他对白兰说，今天下课有时间吗？

其实他知道白兰没课。

白兰点点头，说又要去约会哪？去哪儿？

约什么会，正一摇摇头说我的衣服码子又小了，真是够烦人的。

小正真是个奢侈的家伙，一般人像你这个年纪还长个子都要开心死了！白兰戏谑地笑骂他。

不过正一这只是纯粹的发育期晚到吧，大家心里都清楚，白兰就是喜欢胡说八道：要是小正比我长得高，以后就很难顺手地欺负小正了吧！

正一无奈：要是能轮到我欺负你那也不错。

换来了白兰很不高兴似的反对声和嘲笑声。

他现在的衣服和以前的风格差别不大，不知道是不是被音乐品味影响了，英伦学院风很重。白兰笑着说那小正上了年纪还这样穿说不定我还会以为你是二十多。

你还好意思说我，说你是中二病一点都不过分，正一抗议。

过了这么久了他当然也渐渐明白，白兰平时是喜欢穿贴身的简洁轻薄衣服装乖，可白兰以前爱穿的就是那套“战衣”，浑身上下朋克得瞎人狗眼，现在要是到了晚上去蹦迪他也喜欢穿成那样去撩酷女孩，用白兰的话来说那叫青春的痕迹。

至于之后为什么和正一见面的时候都搞成那样当然是做为了恶整正一的铺垫了，白兰毫无良心地承认。

正一对衣服没什么特别的挑剔口味，基本上就是有合身的裁剪试一试，然后就要几件不同颜色的就是了。他拿着两件尺码不同的翻领衬衫，想着要不要提前买个大点的码，反正衬衫么套上其实都没啥大小差别。

白兰把他手里大的那件抢过来说别了吧，人家看到了还以为你穿我的男友衬衫呢！

他说得那么大声肯定是故意的，周围的人包括售货员小姐都对他们两个好奇侧目，正一怨气地看了他一眼说你这是不懂，裤子一扎哪里看的出来。

肩膀啊肩膀！白兰把大的那件往自己身上比划：小正你这个身材要是再穿肩宽太大的衣服，看起来会很糟糕的！真的！

我明明没有比你矮很多啊！正一嘴硬地比划自己的头顶，他直视过去说上次我直视的是你的下巴，现在我…

眼前直线看过去是白兰沾上了棉花糖糖粉还没擦干净的嘴唇。他突地把白兰手中那件衬衫夺回来，心里一阵嫌弃，嘴上却说：我去试试看再说啦。

在他穿着不合身的衬衫出来的时候白兰嘴上的糖粉已经没有了，并且指着他哈哈大笑。他回身一瞅镜子，老大不高兴地说我去换个码。

果真像白兰说的一样，他穿的大了合适的尺码不止一个号，看起来松垮得不行，还真的很像本子里那些穿男友衬衫的妹子，要是下空就更像了。

懊恼的不是白兰说得对，而是这件衣服明明应该是白兰的正确尺码，那个混蛋是比自己高了多少啊，不过就是一年的年龄差，人种差异可真是大。

自己是不是也该健身了啊！他想象了一下，还是摇了摇头：有那个时间还不如去开发“选择”呢，这可是头等大事。

买完了衣服他俩在外头的冰淇淋店歇脚，顺便又开始讨论下一波“选择”的更新内容。

首先是单体战斗能力的提升，包括职业属性的增加，还有自选的战斗单元组合必须要有可见的战斗能力提升，战斗场地的扩大。只不过这样一定会造成硬件资源消耗增大，优化起来也许会有难度，这是必须攻克的难题呀。

还有，因为目前这个游戏的用户绝大多数都是学校的同学，都可以通过简单编程实现游戏内的场景和设置的客制化，但是要是推广出去的话必须要有简单可行的图形化界面才能被大众接受啊…

小正真是努力啊…白兰舀了口冰淇淋说，你还真想把“选择”推广出去？

怎么，不行吗？就算桌游热会很快过去，但是我觉得这是个很不错的游戏嘛，从在学校蔓延的速度来看，也可以说明这一点啊。

嗯，说不定吧，不过小正…真是大材小用呢…白兰喃喃了一句。

怎么会是大材小用呢，本来我…唔，确实啊，也许可以作用我对于器械的认知，在游戏里做点现实中不会出现的东西呢！一定也会流行起来的！

说到底还是没从“选择”这个东西出来啊？白兰抱怨，唔不过你喜欢就好了…

不要这么说嘛，“选择”一定会风靡世界的！正一兴奋地握紧了手中的笔。不知道什么逗笑了白兰，他一直没有兴趣的脸上出现了笑容：哈哈哈，这个想法不错！那小正试试吧，用“选择”征服世界！

有些微妙的不一样啊白兰先生…正一笑出声。

等白兰吃完了冰淇淋擦嘴，正一才从他的更新小计划抽出空来问他你好像不是很感兴趣啊，白兰先生。

明明自己很是沉迷“选择”的，却对他这个创作者之一的热情有些冷淡。

白兰叹了口气说，当然了，小正现在想干什么我都乐见其成哦？但是说真的，以后跟我做事，你觉得我会让你开发游戏嘛？

哦，哦是这个事…说真的没有太多考虑过啊…正一被他说得哑口无言。他确实不晓得以后会跟着白兰做些什么，只是说会跟着。

到底要干什么，好像白兰也完全没有透露过，问了白兰也只会被回答到时候你就知道了。

现在告诉小正就太刺激了，而且现在我还没准备好！

唉…他好像把自己卖了个透彻，不过看着在他身边这个抱着后脑勺哼歌心情很好似的白兰，又觉得没什么好怕的，这个人怎么会害他呢。

会恶整他就是了。

对了小正。

白兰冷不丁地趁他看着自己的时候开口，吓了正一一跳：怎，怎么了？

不知道是在心虚什么，他把视线收回了前方地面，只听白兰在他很近的地方问，今天的课听了觉得怎么样？

什么怎么样…？他只给课程分去了一半的注意力，记得是教授在说关于现代物理撞上的不能测量观测的物质的谜团也许是与我们现在的生存基础相反的存在。

白兰对他一心二用的才能表示了一下钦佩之后说，我觉得啊，说不定那个理论是正确的哦？

也就是说，我们生存的世界，只是更高维世界的投影这个理论。

这个是一个…不能证明的猜想吧。正一谨慎地选择了回答。他不想说什么不严谨的话，不过白兰提到的这个理论很早之前就有了，支持者甚众，莫非白兰也是其中之一？

正一没有看白兰此时的表情，只是听他说道：嗯，我在想这应该是真的啊。如果有更高维的世界，而我们只是投影，或者是画布上被观测的存在，那么其实我们做什么都只是那些存在的游戏吧？就像“选择”里的小兵。如果我们活着的世界里有人确切地意识到这点，说不定世界也只是那个人一个巨大的棋盘罢了！

…

正一不知不觉中皱了皱眉。

小正？白兰呼唤他，却没有得到回答，只好潦草地敷衍：哈哈，对脚踏实地的小正来说，讨论这些不可知的东西也许是有些太刺激了吧！吓着了？

…没有啦。正一勉强逞强，又沉默了一会儿：我觉得…你说的可能不对吧，关于“选择”的部分。

又是“选择”啊？白兰惨呼。

即使真的是这样，也无法把这个世界变成某个人的棋盘的。毕竟再怎么说，我们活在同一个维度，大家都是…一样的人，有存在的意义。

若是自己没有被那时候的某种羞耻击中，而是好好看看白兰当时的脸？

这种假设有什么用呢。正一嗤道。

那个时候白兰的沉默让他莫名有种心慌。那是当然的，白兰刚刚说出了他想成为那个“把世界当成棋盘”的人。再怎么说，正一也被那个发言吓到了。

他只好说道：白兰先生你想要成为，更高维的存在吗？

白兰终于笑道：哈，如果有这个机会，我肯定要试试的，这可是难得的体验嘛！

那我呢？你会把我当成“选择”的棋子吗？正一也许自己都不知道自己的声音有没有发抖。

会哦！毕竟我已经是高维存在的话，也是身不由己嘛！

我就知道…正一叹了口气，说道，我跟着你怕不是会渣都不剩。

白兰看着他低落的脸笑道，可是小正是我重要的好朋友，就算我把小正当成棋子，也一定会把你放在…嗯，最重要的关要的，放心好了。

不会把你放在那群牺牲的杂兵圈子哦？

正一翻了个白眼，抬头看着白兰在白色头发中穿过的手指说，你新买的戒指还真是不符合你的审美。

嗯？这个？白兰放下了手，看了看套在中指那只设计素雅的戒指，啊这个啊，是一套的！我正想着收集一套全的呢，不过…嗯，还需要些时日，到时候分一只给小正怎么样？

我要来干嘛！正一的脸一下子烫了起来：要是让别人看见了得怎么想啊。

室友经常拿他和白兰过从甚密来开涮，他平时不放在心上，但是和白兰在一块儿的时候却越发意识到这个意大利佬的言行确实有些时候会过界，他觉得自己得好好划清界线才行。

可是白兰不听他的，尤其是那个爱搞事的性子，正一越是为难他就越是享受正一的尴尬，恶劣到极点。

正一也知道自己越挣扎这个混蛋就会越开心，可是一点抗争都不做随他便他心里也实在过不去这个坎，只好陷入死循环。

白兰乐不可支：看到了又怎么样呢，这套戒指总共还有七只呢，还有五个人可以挑嘛，咱们慢慢来。

什么戒指七只一套这么独特啊…正一真的被挑起了兴趣，也许是适才的话题过于诡异了，他想尽量把话题转移出去，而且白兰会感兴趣的东西确实少见，想必是很独特的古董什么的，才会唤起这个人的收集癖吧。

和他想的差不多，白兰也解释道，这套指环叫海之指环，总共有七个，据说是在历史久远的家族流传下来的戒指…嗯，非常特别哦。不过现在…或者说，有了小正的帮助，我就可以把戒指收集完全了吧！

我？正一没想到自己还会被加入拼图，我以后的人生该不会就是要当你的下人你让我干啥杂事就干啥吧？

小正真是的，我怎么会呢！白兰糊弄似地笑了一声说我怎么会对小正那么过分！当然是委以重任，让小正的才能好好发挥啦！

…根据你的信用记录，这话我根本相信不下去啊！

正一斜眼瞪他，是被那天的夕阳直射着的白兰的侧脸，还有白兰愉快的笑容。

今天也是疲累的一天，正一的免听申请下来了，终于他可以卖力地开始写论文，题目也已经定下来了。

可是他第一时间却是奔向了这个装置。

离告别了彭格列已经过去一个多月，他察觉到关于那场豪赌的记忆正在逐渐消失，他不管怎么回忆，都没法再次想起那场森林里的战斗，唯有那撕心裂肺的瞬间在脑中挥散不去。

失去了佩戴者的大空海之指环清脆落地的声音仍然在他耳边作祟。

可是他撩起衬衫看向自己的腹部，那里的穿透伤的伤疤本应留得够久，即使有晴的火焰也不该消退得那么迅速。

现在只剩下被桔梗花梗刺穿的一点小小的伤疤，比周围的肌肤颜色深一些。他看着那个小小的伤痕，心中的怒火莫名地又燃烧起来，用手指发泄似地戳那块不知廉耻的伤口。

不是很痛吗？当时不是让自己虚弱到战斗结束吗？不是洒了一地的鲜血让最后一场“选择”输了吗？

怎么可以消失呢？这是他的人生，他的，只有他的人生，怎么可以连影子都不见，存在都寻不着地消失了呢，把他当成什么了？

他戳到自己痛都感觉不到，皮肤本来比别人凉的他那块皮肤都变得温热，却没有办法再现当初那种惨烈的痛。

反正也没人会管，干脆做些谁都不知道的事好了。他在厨房翻了半天，气恼地发现自己除了叉子根本没有可以用来戳穿自己内脏的利器。

就这样还算前黑手党二把手呢，正一自嘲。

他呆滞了片刻，又想起什么似地立刻冲向了房里的电脑，飞快登陆了学校讨论板，在搜索栏输入了“选择游戏”。

一旦按最高的热度搜索，就是他们发布的第一个原型版本，他脸上露出了笑容，点进去之后却迅速僵硬了。

只见写得规范异常的主帖，创作人那里只有一个“ire”，再没有其他。

他关掉了页面，再次点开了另外的一串，日渐冷清的回复中可见越来越多关于游戏设定太疯狂资源设计不合理的骂声，可是正一却完全没有在乎，滚轮滑动的声音越来越迅速。

到最后他噼里啪啦地在搜索栏上敲下“小花瓣”，搜索出来的全都是文青的文章。

他冷静地关掉了打开的所有页面，扔下眼镜伏在了桌上。

他不想死心。

不想死心啊。


	6. 05

那天是他二十多岁的人生中最深刻的恶梦。

他为自己的任性付出了代价——因为第二学年沉迷游戏，他的学业可以说是一落千丈，教授惨叫着说我最担心的事情终于还是发生了，逆水行舟，不进则退啊，入江啊入江你可是我们学校的希望之星啊。

这学校的人才多了去了好吧，教授你也太看得起我了。当然这句话正一只敢在心里说说，海外留学名牌大学还挂科，自己不知道要被家里那两个女人念成什么样不说，对从来没有不及格过的正一可是一个自尊挑战。

他迅速收拾心情，把游戏放在一旁，拿出他刚入学的架势疯狂补习，那段时间他的室友压根没见过他人影，他睡好像也睡在实验室。教授为了他的补习也是大开绿灯，正一想待多久就待多久，还特意吩咐门卫别再让白兰进去骚扰他了。

不过白兰又是什么人，这点门禁对他来说根本如同无物，正一天天在课室，图书馆和实验室三点一线地跑，白兰想抓他就抓他，随心所欲随时随地。

正一有一忙起来就顾不得周围的老毛病，换个角度想其实也是惊人的专注力，可是对于他自己的身体来说可能就不是什么好事了。白兰每次去突击骚扰他的时候正一就没一次不是饿着肚子的，而且白兰还去得不是很频繁，足证这个小子根本就没怎么吃过东西。

别人觉得他棉花糖不离手非常变态，白兰觉得正一这个和罐装咖啡结婚的也不是什么正常货色。当然正一是不这么认为的，他自认是实用主义者，要是没有需要他根本不会喝咖啡，和白兰这种兴趣本位吃糖的人是有本质区别的。

正一这样一本正经反驳白兰的时候他们俩正在迅速解决一顿夜晚八点的午饭，白兰怀疑正一根本就不晓得他塞进嘴里的是什么，因为正一全程都在看书，头都没抬过。

不过正一此时的脑袋显然非常清醒，问他今年圣诞什么安排？快要进入备考季了。

白兰愣了一会儿，说还是回意大利，这次总归是想跟我去了？

没想到正一嗯地一声点了点头，说是啊，我手续办好了，到时候会去看你的。

本来还挺美的白兰一下子抓住了重点：看我？不是跟我一起回去？

不是。正一正在努力咀嚼塞进嘴里的速食中餐，看书的视线难得朝白兰的方向抬了抬，深绿色的眼睛下头那团黑色把他原本的脸衬得更加无神了：我打算先去一趟英国再过去。

又是斯帕纳啊。白兰很无趣地说了一句，正一压根没听下文，眼神又回到了书本上。他一边把下一口塞进自己东西还没吞下去的嘴巴里，一边扯过一张纸顺着书上的示意图写写画画，啥都没说嗯嗯了两声。

白兰拿他这种时候最没办法，欺负他的鬼点子层出不穷，但是一个都没能实施。到了那晚上深夜正一写完了当前的一篇课题他才从趴在桌上的睡眠中醒来，眼神迷糊地问搞定了？

正一也打了个呵欠，说我要睡会儿，调了个三小时闹钟。

他睡的时候可以说是睡着的速度如风，睡着的动静如林，鼾声如火，整个身子不动如山，白兰揉着眼睛就这么看着他坐在椅子上直挺挺地睡着了，叹了口气给他找了张毯子盖他身上。

正一三个小时之后还在呼呼大睡，当然是因为某人把闹钟按掉了的错。白兰坐他对面也再次睡着了。等正一在光亮的天色中自然醒来，白兰也被他惊慌失措的叫声吵醒，白兰顺手就拔了个u盘往音源扔了过去。

喂…你怎么又…说到一半正一就安静了下去，看了看自己身上那条毯子，又把这玩意儿丢在正在睡觉的家伙身上。

还好这次正一没在做什么过程式操作，他把u盘插回去重新覆盖一份存档即可。在和白兰斗智斗勇的两年里，他可以说已经练就了各种防灾备份的本事。

正一把阶段性的课补上去之后，游戏瘾也下去了，白兰好几次跑过来找他来“选择”都被他以我爱学习学习使我快乐为由拒绝之后决定不理他抗议，手段包括电话不接信息不回教室不出现实验室失踪本人神隐。正一可能是不太忍心，便主动去他家找他。

正一甚少拜访白兰家，自己主动来人家老巢可能还是第一次，不仅仅是因为他俩都比较尊重对方私人领地，更是因为白兰家外这群一看就不好惹的保镖：一群人西装墨镜，生怕别人知道这儿的主人特牛逼特暴发户。

他来过两三次都是在白兰罩着的时候来的，那时候他就膝盖发抖，这次人家往门口一拦他回去的心都有了。

不过就这么回去也太窝囊了，要是没被看到还好，被看到了以后就不知道会被知道这件事的白兰拿住痛脚笑他多久，而且他也是道歉来的，这么回去实在不妥。他努力说服自己下定决心，咳咳了两声用他最能吓唬人的声音说，你们也认得我吧，我是白兰先生的朋友，来拜访他的。

保镖也认得他，互相为难地看了一眼之后说那我们去问问。

结果进去了很久才出来，鼻青脸肿的把正一吓了个够呛，正想说他心情不好我再联系吧，这么个牛高马大的都被揍成这样，保镖再怎么不敢抵抗也看得出来白兰现在是心情有多差了。

只是保镖回复却出乎意料，说是要恭恭敬敬请他进去，其他人也进去。

白兰的装修偏好简直可以用人如其名来形容，就是生怕人进去不会雪盲的白，然后非常非常的宽敞，一个巨大的空间里可能只会在中间摆个小桌子上面放个花瓶，和传统意大利人的审美完全搭不上界。

正一就被挡在卧室外面，他问唯一一个管家说，白兰先生是在睡觉？

刚刚才把保镖狠揍了一顿又回去睡了？

管家露出了个微笑说不是的，在卧室等您呢。

正一屁颠屁颠地去了，一开门心里忍不住感叹这隔音真是绝了，这么大动静在开门之前啥都没听见的。

然后他立马就别过脸去了，觉得自己鼻孔热热的。

这也不怪他，距离他上次真正看到女人最暴露的肉体已经过去了差不多七年了，就是不幸在沢田纲吉家看到的那个穿比基尼的美女。这次的暴露程度稍微地刷新了这个记录，毕竟比基尼那几块布都不存在了。

别过脸去声音还在，不仅仅是不认识的女人的叫声，还有其他物理碰撞产生的声音和若有若无的好友的低喘。他尴尬极了，也没时间想为什么白兰会说可以让他进去，只是道歉说不好意思你们忙吧我先走了。

除了在毛片里他还没见过这档子事呢，也亏得白兰连卧室都很大，床离门还是挺远的，他也没怎么看清楚。

只不过回到客厅他也回过味来，想想肯定是白兰本来在办事，正好最近又在生自己的气，就顺便让他进来整他一把，好让他这小处男在家里的保镖面前尴尬尴尬。

本想说那个妹子也够悲剧的，仔细想想自己刚刚声音都吓变型了人家还在认真办事，实在不用在意这种细节。

白兰想吓他那也是够混蛋的，不过这次倒是没太真正地吓着他。再怎么说他也是陪着白兰在无数地方鬼混过无数次，白兰又是个花花公子，他还真没纯情到以为白兰夜里和妹子是去谈人生谈理想的。

倒不如说他才是白兰谈人生谈理想的对象…

没想到的是白兰完事得比他想象的快，他才坐在客厅没两分钟呢白兰就衣冠整齐地出现在他面前。他习惯了在白兰面前想说就说，下意识表达了一下自己的感想：还真是快啊。

白兰本来还带笑的脸一下子僵住了：小正这是什么意思呢？

不，不是那个意思！正一觉得自己摊上大事了，自己明明是来让他消气的怎么还说这么智障的话，他连忙摆手：不，就那个，我是来…呃约你出去的，最近也找不到你对不对，只好来你家找你了，没想到你…呃，在那个。

看他这彻头彻尾的纯情样白兰的怨气也莫名其妙减轻了不少，一个重力加速度把自己扔在了客厅的椅子上，管家立马端来了一盘棉花糖。他道了个谢后就毫不客气地接过来捧在手上开始捏，淡紫色的眼睛抬起来瞥他：找我干啥呢，我不找你你不也很忙嘛。

怎么跟个闹别扭的孩子似的，正一没敢说出来，掏出自己带来的笔记本电脑，问他来“选择”不？

不要。

干脆利落的拒绝，正一有点头大。一贯来说都是他在不爽，白兰这个脸皮还真轮不到正一来哄，他想了想白兰平时是怎么让他缴械投降的，怎么想自己都没有那个油嘴滑舌的本事。

他想了想说那好吧，不来“选择”，那你想来什么？我都奉陪。

正一觉得他已经做好觉悟了，就算让他吃一大盘棉花糖他也答应。

这个条件拥有的可能太无限了，白兰忍不住唔了一声。正当他在思考怎么恶整正一的时候，房里的女人也围着浴巾跑出来了。

你这个混蛋，居然敢射在里面！

白兰露出了显而易见的不耐烦的神情，至少对正一来说说足够显而易见了。只不过面前这个妹子是没看出来，还气呼呼地骂他你个早泄的，早知道就不跟你回来了。

只见白兰朝管家摆了摆手，那群保镖就架着这个妹子出了门。正一皱了皱眉，正想说些什么，白兰就打断了他说别管了，紧急避孕药我会让她吃的。

这个也很重要，不过不是这个问题啊…正一不想念他，可是心里总觉得有什么不对劲，想了想只好说，用别人发泄自己的不满，这个不好吧，你有意见跟我说不就是了，反正我惹的你不是么，冤有头债有主啊。

白兰爆笑：小正真是够自作多情的，我什么时候生你的气了？

正一啊？了一声心想不是吗？

白兰自顾自地说，我根本没有生你的气，倒不如说你不再跟我有交情我求之不得呢。

你这个人怎么这样！正一恼了，不是说以后我也要跟着你做事吗，说扔就扔啊！

小正居然当真了！哈哈哈哈，真是有够可爱。白兰把棉花糖都捏扁了，足见他笑得有多厉害。正一心里也恼了，说那随便白兰先生了，反正当真了的我就是…

他说不出什么话，反正心里闷得慌，收拾起自己的笔记本电脑就打算走人。

那时候要是干脆点走了…

应该…就没有机会改变未来了。

还好他当时犹豫了。

具体说了什么他也不记得了，只记得自己最后非常伤心，说你是我交到的最好的朋友。

保镖拦住了他，白兰也无可奈何地叹了口气在他身后近在咫尺的地方说，也许这就是命吧，人类是逃不过命运的。

怎么了？不像你会说的话啊。正一回过身来看了看他，问他是不是身体不舒服？

白兰用他只剩少许的身高优势拍了拍他蓬松的褐发脑袋，骂了他一句真是不懂人心。

这件本来只是白兰闹别扭的小事以一个诡异的句号作为结尾。正一没往心里去，那天倒是和白兰把最近错过的“选择”一下子补回来了。

因为之前疯狂补课的教训，他总算不敢把整副身心都扔在“选择”上，只不过当初教授哭诉的言外之意他就根本没有理会了。当初教授就不想让他再和白兰来往，只是不好直接说出口而已，可正一心里清楚，却还是完全没有改变。

也许是变本加厉了也说不定。以前的正一一般是有事想和白兰出去逛逛才会去找人，在图书馆或者实验室都习惯了一个人。而现在不知道是否因为适逢备考时期，正一在图书馆也会经常见到白兰。

他总会坐在白兰对面，没过多久他也摸清了白兰出现在图书馆的时间，白兰也会特意把对面空出来等他。

在开完题之后正一就开始头大，参考资料和设计图堆在桌上都快比他高了。白兰也从码字中抬眼看他，问怎么了？

正一喃喃地说我觉得我过不去了，肯定要挂，等我过了这次考试我就回老家结婚。

白兰噗地笑出声，说你还记得你考完试要跟我回意大利吧。

正一皱着眉从纸堆里瞪了他一眼，抬手拍了拍自己的双颊激励自己，加油啊正一！

这样就能写出来了？白兰显然觉得没什么用。

毕竟万事开头难，不管是多麻烦的事情，在开始动手了之后就会自己动起来的！正一咬牙切齿地开始写论文，白兰偷笑了一声，说小正还真是越来越自信了啊，完全看不出来以前是个会乖乖被高中生狠揍的宅男呢，趁正一全神贯注的时候他越过屏幕上方偷偷窥视他那有些发红的干涩眼睛。

等正一被两只手一把从腋下抬离椅子他才慌张地叫出声来，往周围一看图书馆都开始关灯闭馆了，剩下的幽暗和间隔开着的灯交织起来，已经无人的图书馆充满了冷清。

他回头一看果然是白兰把他提起来的，明明身高也差别不大了，这家伙的力气还是比他大很多。他说等会儿我先把电脑关了，白兰却说我来关吧，你快把眼药水滴了。

说罢把手里提着的塑料袋子塞进正一手中。

…头很痛。

记忆提取装置产生的头痛。

越不想回忆起来的记忆就越是重要，对于拷问的设备来说这是理所当然的。不想回忆就施予痛苦，肉体上的也好精神上的也罢，直到被逼问的人想起为止。

正一咬着牙，胸腔中的内脏脱离控制似地在躁动，他感觉到席卷全身的痛苦，不仅仅来自这个装置。

在密闭的白色圆形装置内，被自动束缚的手脚都在抽动。他用力握紧了拳头，他却还没有下达那个停止抽取的命令。

那天白兰在实验室和他来了一场“选择”，赌注还没定下，想着论文好不容易写完了庆祝一番也不错。

可能是因为正一刚从论文中解放，心情放松的原因，他又把自己的胜率扳回来了一点。两人之间的对决胜率有些接近五比五了，正一正打算就这么趁着势头好赢下去呢。

白兰被他这气势赢了好几把，最后投降道，小正今天这是怎么了，再输下去我的胜利总数优势不保啊，今天我已经输无可输了！

正一心情大好，正盘点着从白兰手里抢来的虚拟物资，想着怎么搭配下一场游戏。看他手里全是从他手里赢走的物品，白兰叹了口气说唉，我已经没东西可以给了。这样吧，下次我们“选择”的时候，小正随便提条件，我都可以答应！

哪有这样的好事！正一大惊，“选择”确实可以在事先决定一个双方认同的条件或者事项，这些条件选项都是可以极大地左右战局成为胜负手的，从来没有过设置为任意的说法…

白兰却很是满不在乎，说道毕竟是小正的话，怎么说也不会提很过分的条件啦，不是吗？我很相信小正的人品哦！话说回来，这个条件设置的设定是不是还没更新在发布过的游戏版本啊？

正一说我前几天才更新了一个版本你饶了我吧…热度已经被期末备考冲淡了啊。说着他正打算打开源代码看看还有什么不满意的，一看却是自己没关掉的论文文档，最后的参考书目居然搞错了。

正一从座椅上弹起来说白兰先生你在这里等会儿，我去一趟图书馆，千万不要溜掉！等我回来继续啊！

白兰很高兴似地朝他挥挥手说下一局我赢了记得请我吃夜宵哦，加油加油！

当他抱着自己从图书馆借出来的真正参考书目准备离开图书馆的时候，一切猝不及防就发生了。

他记得很清楚。天旋地转，苏醒的记忆像幼芽一样破土而出，又像颜色渐渐渲染了原本黑白的影像。五年前自己的时空旅行，同一间学校的同一个人，破落的小酒馆的同一个人，战火纷飞的废墟里的同一个人…还有那段记忆的最后——自己被放在洗脑装置中看到的比自己年长少许的茶发绿眸的男人录下的影片。

是他自己，他自己！

和自己长得几乎一模一样的人嘴唇正在不停地开合，声音源源不断地流入他的耳朵，他不知道那些母语是什么意思。

打败白兰先生。

阻止白兰先生。

不惜一切代价。

他在图书馆的走廊中大叫出声，浑身颤抖地晕了过去。

醒来的时候他的眼镜被摘去了，眼前是模模糊糊的一片，他却认得出来，这是他不经常回来睡的自己宿舍的床。

面前是那个男人。记忆里可怕的独裁者，在他的命令之下所有人都在被监视着，互相杀害互相背叛，而这个人却非常享受着其中的一切。

不…不对，这是白兰先生。他正露出和记忆中笑看杀戮的时候一样的笑脸看着正一伸出手来探向正一的头。

正一下意识地闭上眼睛，却感觉到那只手摸上了他的额头，暖暖的手掌。

他睁开眼睛，声音惊人地沙哑：我的眼镜…呢…？

啊眼镜，在床头呀。白兰说着帮他把眼镜拿过来，话还没说完就被正一夺过去后戴上了。视野突然清晰了起来，面前的白发男人睁着淡紫色的吊梢眼有些惊讶。

是，那个白兰…

怎么啦小正？还以为你瞎折腾自己的身体终于把自己搞坏了呢？白兰往嘴里抛了一颗棉花糖在他床上坐了下来，小正以后要是想要当我的员工，我还是希望能得到身体健康可以长久工作的小正呀！

以后…帮他…

正一的后背像被通电了似的，他知道是因为自己害怕所以浑身发软。在他一次次确认的未来中，全都是…

为了打败白兰先生，你将会失去记忆。当你的记忆恢复的时候，应该就是白兰先生得到海之指环的时候吧。那时候你已经成功地接近白兰先生的身边才对。已经恢复记忆的你应该会明白为什么要阻止白兰先生的，这是你我的责任。

说完了这个录像中的自己就被破门而入的一群穿着白色制服的人团团围住然后抓走，那双绿色的眼睛透过屏幕坚定不移地盯视着他，再次重复：这是入江正一的责任。

入江正一这个男人的责任…“在完全不同的别的世界…你的名字是…入江…！”

好可怕…好可怕！

小正怎么了？白兰坐在他的床沿，那只抓过棉花糖的手正准备摸他额头，被清醒过来的正一慌忙躲过。

他被心跳冲击得疼痛，浑身都使不上劲儿，只能疲累地看着白兰，平时看着都很安心的笑脸此时看起来却仿佛充满了阴森的杀气。他别过视线第一次对白兰说了谎：我是…又开始胃痛了…赢了就跑真不好意思，我…您先回去吧…

他把自己整个人藏进被子里，不敢再看白兰。

怎么会这样的。

那些记忆根植在他的大脑，完全没有反驳的余地。到目前为止人生的所有疑点都迎刃而解真相大白，谜底让一直以来活着的真实瞬间变成泡影。正一抓紧了自己的被子把头埋了进去。

那个白兰先生啊，虽然性格有点爱整人可是还是很体贴的白兰先生。怎么会呢，骗人的吧…

和白兰先生的相遇从一开始就是被算计的，被自己计算好了的…他总以为那天开始他的人生就开始交上了从未有过的好运，变得自信也好有了最可以交心的友人也好，其实都是…

他把眼睛摘下来揪紧了自己的头发，浑身的颤抖已经不是出于紧张。

他拼命回忆着自己在那片黑暗中都在想什么，他听到白兰渐渐远去的脚步声和轻轻合上门房门的声音，又记得自己揪紧了肚子上衣服的时候汗湿的手掌，被许久不曾袭击他的胃痛疼出的冷汗划拉了满脸。

回忆和现实交织在一起，真实的正一被化成脑波的探测仪勾取着最不愿想起的那天，即使他再怎么对自己说早已正视现实正视那天的事，他知道这是他最难以面对的一日。

再没有其他人的巨大白色装置中回响着他被吸取记忆片段时力竭的喘息，正一脑中产生了被刮擦的错觉，明明是一片黑暗却有些乱闪的七色光芒，那是7³的光芒在交错——也许是借来的彭格列戒指剩下的力量正在努力维持这个虚妄的结界。

他请求着彭格列的力量不要消失，至少在他完整地把记忆留下来前。温暖圆融的橙色火焰在七色中逐渐扩大，在那片仿佛透明的美丽火焰把他包围了起来，正一看到了一个完全无法想象的身影。

“您怎么会…在这里？”

确切地说他也不知道这里是哪里，一切都在他的挣扎中变幻了，都有待他从装置中离开后慢慢研究。

可是眼前的却是在那个7³的大空结界中理应早就消失的人。只见那人用仿佛要看穿他的双眼凝视他，说道，入江先生，我说过…忘掉会对你舒服一些的。

不行！这怎么可以呢！怎么可以擅自从我的脑中夺走记忆！这里…是什么地方…

声音是被喉咙摩擦而过后的破音，正一觉得他这辈子讲话最用力的一次就是现在了，可实际能发出的声音却是如此虚弱。面前是那个早已消失的大空彩虹之子，用悲悯的蓝眼睛注视他仿佛他不该出现在这里。

不是理论上不会出现，而是因为他最终没有放弃执念所以出现在这里。

尤尼叹息说，这里是…白兰的梦境。

…白兰先生的…梦…？正一喃喃，白兰早就…被抹消了，自己用这双眼睛见证到了最后…这个存在，这个意识难道不是早该灰飞烟灭了吗…？

尤尼摇摇头，说他的意识还在…而且这个世界，就是白兰想象中已经夺取了最后一套7³后的世界。

他有些明白过来。想必是白兰先生对于7³的执念太过强大，实在不容易就那样消失，所以就算失去了作为执念载体的肉体和火焰力量，意识也没有消失吧…

不知为何他却有些安心了。

还没完全消失。

他的过去，和深深扎根在他灵魂中的毒。

入江先生，你…还是想要让白兰存在在那个世界吗？即使只是影子留下的痕迹。

尤尼叹息着说，就算是这个意识，也快要消失了。

…是因为征服世界之后他又觉得无聊了吗…

尤尼笑笑说也许确实是这样。

正一也不知道那个问题的答案。他皱紧了眉头摇摇头说，我从未想过…他会以那种方式…

他又被摔出来了，这次是连他自己都感觉到了头昏脑涨的恶心，看来是把自己折腾得太厉害了。回头一看记录仪，除了记录了他的体征数据非常糟糕以外，最后的那段奇异的经历已经成为了乱七八糟的数据，连成像都做不到。

到底刚才是发生了什么？自己被弹飞的那个地方到底是什么？尤尼说那是白兰仅存的意识，那是怎么样的空间？有没有办法透过什么手段再次到达？

如果能再一次见到白兰…就算只是意识…

那又能说什么呢，正一维持着被装置弹出来的趴地姿势，让自己的头晕稍微回复一下。

不料又听到了自己另外一台电脑的视频通讯请求，他几乎是爬着到电脑前接受了请求，面前是正在彭格列技术总部的黄发友人。

斯帕纳…？怎么了吗？你们那边不是应该…快七点了啊？他推了推自己被摔歪了的眼镜才把焦距对上，一看背景全都是莫斯卡，莫名觉得自己被拉回了现实生活。

斯帕纳那一向平稳到毫无波动的声音中似乎带上了一丝责备：我以为正一是会好好照顾自己的人呢？是我的体征检测装置给我发送了警告信息。你的状况要是进入了危险领域我这边会收到通知的。

喂喂喂这是朋友的隐私吧…你什么时候有了监视我的爱好了？正一脑中还反复回忆着刚才仿佛梦境的遭遇，又被斯帕纳打断：你做的装置是是在干嘛我不知道，但是正一你借用了他们指环的力量吧。我没有跟彭格列他们说是因为我们是朋友，可要是对面问了我作为彭格列一员可不能知情不报。正一，你玩脱了吧。

什么？纲吉君已经知道了？正一慌不迭地问。

斯帕纳点点头说，是的，据说是前些日子大空的彩虹之子托梦给他，具体是什么我也不知道，也许是关于大空之间的交流吧…

大空之间的交流…

能不能让我和他说几句？正一打断了斯帕纳的话。看着他又消瘦了不少的脸，斯帕纳皱皱眉道，彭格列也没那么闲，现在他不在总部，我也不知道他在哪。

…这样啊…正一皱了皱眉，努力回想自己手里还有多少可以联系沢田纲吉的情报。他看了看屏幕中想要抗议的斯帕纳，挤出一个笑容说我不会有事的，可以照顾好自己。

是这样就好了。我刚刚看了你的体征报告，精神衰弱激素分泌减少，体重轻了那么多，根本没有好好吃过饭，睡眠严重不足，现在的正一根本不足采信。

正一无语，即使没有了那场共同战斗的记忆，斯帕纳仍然是对他有着相当程度关心的友人，只不过他的关心是很不显眼罢了。想了想他朝斯帕纳露出了一个微笑，说让你担心了，迟些再去和你交流一下新的技术吧。

怀疑的目光在他脸上流连了一会儿，斯帕纳松了口气说，那我放心了，是一直以来的正一。

视频通讯断连后，正一把自己陷在了床被中，捂住了眼睛任由思绪占满了脑海。

友人…对，斯帕纳对他来说就是相当标准的友人了。他很感谢斯帕纳留下的装置，恐怕当时还保有记忆的斯帕纳也感觉出了什么才留下了体征检测装置吧，确实不是很像不问世事的斯帕纳的作风。

这也就说明那时候的斯帕纳也知道自己会失去理智吧？也许自己是过于轻率了，知道这件事的人都在劝自己回头收手。可是他不可以。

由始至终那个人对他来说都是特别的。要说友人，他应该不止一个，可是…

白兰对他来说是亲友，是责任，是一度憧憬的形象，是光怪陆离的幻想。

是一些模模糊糊说不出口的东西，是心中的一个特殊的区间。

所以他不能放手不能回头，和过到现在的生活一样没有回头的可能。他捂着眼睛露出了自嘲又有些释然的微笑，被摔开了的白领衬衫的领口衬得他有些狼狈。

说什么不想和黑手党扯上关系，真是想得有够美的。只要自己手里还有这套彭格列指环的力量驱动的装置，他就不得不和意大利势力最大的黑手党高层打交道吧。…说起来现在彭格列应该已经变回意大利势力最大的黑手党了吧？

一想到米鲁菲奥雷对彭格列发动的攻击基本上都少不了自己背后的策划，他又有些不敢面对那个已经没有了相关记忆的彭格列十代首领了。他当然还记得彭格列的秘密通讯联系通道和密钥，再怎么不行强行黑进去对他来说也不是什么难事，不过这么干可能很快就会被瓦利亚找上门收拾掉…

如果来收拾自己的人是那个桔梗，那可真是够不好笑的。他摸索着准备坐回电脑前着手联系沢田纲吉，又想起了什么，拖着无力的步伐走进厨房收拾了个三明治。

斯帕纳说得对，自己也许是过得有些颓废了。再怎么没有生活目标也好他也是时候振作起来了…对现在的他来说，未来的道路其实早就已经铺好了，在大学深造然后作为某些机构或者企业的技术要员过完平静的一生就了事了。

他这十年活着的意义就是阻止白兰，再往前数就是不切实际的小孩子的幻想。

如果现在的他意识到自己现在在做什么的话，应该就不会发出这样的感慨，说是对他以后人生的无趣认命，却对沢田纲吉的私人手机发出了秘密通讯的请求。

无关见面后要说什么，只是想再见那个人一次而已。


	7. 06

小正是备考把自己折腾坏了吗？白兰看着窝在自己房间里好几天没出洞后第一次出现在公共区域的正一，理所当然似地坐在正一合租公寓的客厅在和正一的室友玩卡牌。

其他室友听白兰开口，回头看见正一站在他们身后一个没忍住叫了出声，入江…你怎么搞成这样了？

室友似乎也已经习惯了正一不修边幅的生活习惯，对他连续几天窝在房间的习性也没有再多嘴，却从来没有见过现在这样的正一。脸色青白，眼底的黑眼圈比以前深了几个号，本来就蓬松的头发乱成了鸟窝，一看就觉得这个人没有好好休息。

正一摇摇头说我没事，就是有点饿了。随后躲开了白兰的目光，慢吞吞地转到离自己房间近的厕所去了。室友都被他这思觉失调一样的行动整糊涂了，何况是专门来看正一的白兰。

啪嗤一声门被擅自拧开了，看着站在镜子面前发呆根本没有注意到他的正一，白兰凑过去在正一身后说，看来不仅仅是胃痛那么简单呢？

白兰…先生！正一差点整个人蹦起来，见鬼似地看向了身后的白兰。你怎么…会在这里…

我在这儿不可以吗？白兰理所当然地反问，听起来还是一向轻佻的语气，眼中却是一片冰冷：我说小正，作为你的亲友，真是非常担心你哦？

嘴上这么说，变得低沉的声线和逐渐靠近的躯体却不是那么回事，这是要逼他说实话了，而且是不交代清楚不让走的那种。正一此时又怕又怒，怕他会像记忆里那个残酷冷血的杀人头子一样对自己做些什么，又觉得这明明都是白兰的错，为什么非要被罪魁祸首这样逼问呢！

因为是自己的责任…

“地点是…大学…你的名字是…入江…”

这些日子滚滚而来的一连串恶梦又浮现眼前，正一不知道该怎么办。这个架势白兰是不会随便让他走的，但是这件事他打死都不能说。他垂下头半天没有说话。

不耐烦的白兰早就用身体把他逼到角落，见他低着头看着自己的手便抬手抓着正一那脏乱的红发让正一抬头直面自己：我说，小正还是不要挑战我的怒火比较好哦？

近距离看正一那没有血色的脸，白兰本来充满了怒火的手劲也下意识稍微放松了。隐约能窥见的深绿眸子旁因为长时间睡眠不足而布满了红血丝，嘴唇也是发白干裂的，只有鼻翼因为害怕和疼痛高频率地轻轻颤动。正一现在实在不处在承受他怒火的好时间。

正一却说，白兰先生要发火就发火吧…因为都是我的错…

白兰摸不着头脑，看着正一又开始皱紧的眉头只好叹息：既然不想说，我就等你告诉我好了。不过，这样折腾自己也什么都不会改变吧？倒不如…

倒不如？

来“选择”吧！白兰又露出他一贯的灿烂笑容，打算行使一贯的强行手段把他硬拖出去再说。正一是打算全力挣扎的，这时候的力气却实在没法把自己挣脱出去。

明明是个很体贴的人…正一垂下视线，自己的手正被白兰紧紧抓着，怎么甩都纹丝不动，明明是差不多大小的手…那手中指上的指环硌得他有点疼，那就是大空的海之指环…

他曾窥见了少许未来的信息，即使是隔靴搔痒也让他心惊胆跳。当时的正一并不知道指环和7³的事，只是在混乱中他却仍然想起来白兰对他说过的话——总共有七只海之指环，他想要全部…

而未来的他也说过，白兰先生已经得到了海之指环…也就是说这一定是关乎未来那样重要的道具了…

这么重要的东西，白兰先生却毫无防备地对自己说了…正一握紧了自己的拳，却像是自己主动握住了白兰的手。他的思绪被内疚和回忆淹没，再次让他皱紧了眉。

仔细想想，那天开始到把沢田纲吉送回过去为止，自己的眉头可能就没有展开过吧。

他回忆起的不仅是白兰，还有自己尝试过的无数次改变未来的挣扎。不管他奋不顾身尝试了多少次，却无一不是在纹丝不动的事实面前粉身碎骨。

他目睹的未来大同小异，无一不是白兰穿着带有交叉形花纹的白色外套，手中中指戴着那只指环，卵形的半透明原石，一双将张未张的翅膀。之前说过，要一起集齐一套“海之指环”的，恐怕那时候的白兰先生已经…

而他的责任则是阻止白兰把世界变成那个样子…正当正一考虑着如何才能避免出现那个未来，他被白兰稳稳地按在了沙发上：小正现在欠我一场“选择”哦？

正一下意识地回答，我才没有要跟你玩游戏啊，现在有重要的事情考虑呢！

哎呀怎么又来这招啊，倒打一耙的习惯就是改不掉呢？白兰很无奈似地拾起刚才扔在了客厅的棉花糖，又往正一嘴里塞了一颗：小正真是，神经绷太紧了！

没想到正一这次真的要去厕所吐了…

喂，喂小正等一下！这也太过分了吧！白兰在他身后尔康手，看着正一消失在厕所门口的方向半晌又低下头去，望闻问吃一番之后确定这就是他爱吃的那个味道。

许久没有东西下肚，这种甜腻的味道一下子让正一天旋地转起来，干呕了半天的他当然是什么都没吐出来，反倒把自己搞晕了，在冰凉的地板上坐了半晌，也不记得自己当时想了什么，也许只是在发呆而已。

反正那个人的温柔体贴也就那个程度了，没有让坏事恶化已经算是做得很好，热爱搞事坏心眼和唯恐天下不乱才是白兰的本色。正一眼前浮现那只戒指的模样，摘下了眼镜捂住了自己的眼睛。

他认识白兰这个人时间不算长，可也不算短，一开始那个男人对自己是自来熟，却表现得不算热衷，后来分在了一个小组才开始可劲儿被白兰欺负，对白兰的性格也算是知根知底了，和他一样那个男人也不是那种被劝解了就会停手放弃的人，只有真正见了棺材才会掉眼泪，就像是“选择”一样，自己为了开发游戏头脑发热，连自己的本职工程系的学业都处于半放弃状态了，直到教授狠狠当了自己的课还说到奖学金，才让他不敢挑战贫穷的底线而停手。而白兰手中的资源要比他丰富得多，力量也强大得多，想搞出来的动静，也怕是比自己想象的要大得多。

自己的使命…责任…“…你没事吧？…果然是日本人…”

从那一刻开始，从自己十五岁开始，也许一切就已经注定好了，而自己也注定要为自己过于强大的好奇心而负责。既然在无穷的平行世界自己都注定与白兰相遇，那一定是某种意志在让过于好奇而去挑战时空和命运的自己赎罪吧。

和白兰的相遇，原来并不是什么值得感谢的命运…

这数日他都在考虑这样的事，自己的心快要被扯碎了，脑中却都是穿越时空后的满目疮痍。有时候他能在人群里直接目击白兰的暴行，有时候他作为反叛方看着那个男人在进行威胁性的演讲，周围的全是拿着枪械巡逻的穿着白色制服的人。未来的自己是那样地敌视白兰，对他又恨又怕还内疚。正一也想起了为了打倒他不惜给自己洗脑的决意，正因为是自己那过于罪恶的好奇心，才会导致无数血流成河的未来…

如果可以把那个被自己激发的，过于强大的力量重新封印起来，正一知道他会做任何事。这两年来他已经明白白兰是一个怎样的人，而他那倒灌回流的记忆也证明了这一点——是一个不达目的誓死不休，对使用任何卑鄙的手段都不会有任何犹豫的男人。

如果仅限于恶整自己那倒也还好，可那毕竟是白兰的能力还没有膨胀的时候…不，在得到海之指环的现在，可以百分之百断定白兰…也是要统治这个平行世界的。

白兰说得对，这样折腾自己也是没有用的。自己做的错事总是要自己收拾，说到底白兰先生是怎样的性格和自己根本没有关系，只是一个被他拖累了的普通人而已，是把刀子交给了坏人的自己不好…

他恍恍惚惚地走出门，白兰正好又赢了他们公寓的人，室友们都在哀嚎说等入江出来了绝对会收拾你的…

和自己恢复记忆前，毫无二致的日常。这样的日常，也会在不知何时，因为白兰先生的能力而覆灭。

而把白兰先生变成那样的人…正站在这里。他注视着人群中那个人，只有那个人是如此耀眼，此时正捏着棉花糖往嘴里凑。忽地白兰抬起了视线，和正一撞了个正着。

白兰却只是弯了弯嘴角少见地没有对他说一句话。正一只是看着那仿佛一成不变的笑脸，以前的他总是很容易察觉到白兰的微妙情绪，现在的他…

不行，不能露出对抗的意识…他别过了目光，打算从冰箱扒拉出一罐咖啡来，却发现本来应该还有库存的咖啡都全部不翼而飞，旁边却放着刚刚微波炉热好的粥，是自己和白兰经常去的店里的外卖包装。

…无奈之下正一也只好乖乖吃下这么多天以来的第一口热食。他的胃在这几天的饥饿和神经性胃炎的折磨下开始嗡嗡地唱反调。

以后要多辛苦你了…正一露出一个苦笑。入口的是熟悉的味道，这家外卖离他们学校也是够近的，而且营业时间很长，正一在实验室折腾到不知今夕是何夕的时候白兰会给他带点东西已经是惯例，作为谢礼正一也会请白兰去他们经常去的也是开到深夜的寿司店。

恢复了有关白兰的能力和未来的记忆之后的正一仍然是一名挣扎着求奖学金的失足学生，可是正因为他是失足学生，奖学金才没轮到他头上，教授也是爱之深责之切，说这学期你都几次缺席了？项目实践也没有完成…所以我就说…唉…

想说的是近墨者黑吧…正一头疼地想着。他家不算有钱，能读这个学校也是多亏了他惊人的入学成绩和履历和好不容易批下来的补贴以及奖学金。

今年若是没有了奖学金，家里压力就很大了…倒不如说当初和家里说要到美国读大学，都是一片反对声，只不过自己的成绩实在太好，好到对工程一窍不通的家里人都觉得不好好栽培真的是浪费，才勉为其难地答应了。

这下难办了…

正一和斯帕纳抱歉地通了个电话说自己今年可能不能去英国了，一贯表情稀少的斯帕纳微微撅起了嘴唇，说你好像放了我很久飞机了，上次也是…

上次是因为…实验室不能…唉…正一扶额，不知道怎么和斯帕纳解释白兰的事，只好说今年恐怕也还是要在美国疯狂补习了，今年也实在是过得太安逸了，我也是很想去的，机票都退不了几个钱呢…

真是不像你，居然会在学业上遭遇挫折，今年我还到手了非常有意思的设计图想让你看看呢，据说是废弃的军用的战斗机器人，因为搞不清楚动力原理所以成了弃案，我正是有头绪的时候，想着正一能给些意见的。

是军武的弃案？居然流出了这样的东西…正一问他，斯帕纳完全没有保密的意思，用他一贯的淡然语气说出来仿佛在说今天也在下雨一样：是欧洲的黑手党偷盗出来的东西，据说是几年前就有的了，不过那时候黑手党内部在流传，但是没人搞得清楚怎么用，所以只好废弃了。不过我和你两个人根本不会有搞不定的机器嘛，对不对。

正一却陷入了沉思。不说斯帕纳怎么搞到这种东西的，黑手党这种东西怎么会和他扯上关系…不过现在他也顾不上那么多，比起学业或者自己，他更需要的是阻止白兰的力量，如果有那么点希望的话他也会毫不犹豫地利用的。

他收到设计图之后也是懵圈的，这个动力舱设计根本就是异想天开，一言以蔽之就是过于小了，要让这样的一个大块头动起来非得要爆发力极高而且可以长时间输出的能量源才行，怎么想都只能寄望于核能，而现在还真没有钢铁侠式的核反应堆。

斯帕纳说的头绪是什么？

只见斯帕纳把另外一张图也发了过来，说你看看这个。

这…这怎么可能？正一大惊。上面画的赫然是人体结构，斯帕纳的意思是密度那么高的能量是可以从人的肉体中散发出来的吗？怎么可能？

斯帕纳对他这个设想点了头：不愧是正一，没错。这个能源就是那群黑手党之前在研究的东西，只不过能产生这种能量的人太过稀少了。可是现在一个事实是，借助某种媒介，有更多的人也可以利用这种能量，只要有储存这种迷一样能量的装置，就可以制造出无数强力的武器。

正一点头，问他那是什么媒介？

据说是一些特殊的指环，不过我还没有亲眼见过呢…斯帕纳说，我现在就打算调查一下这些所谓的指环，我真的太想完成这个叫莫斯卡的东西了，想要用这双眼睛亲眼看看莫斯卡的完成形态啊！

特殊的…指环…

正一心中默念了一会儿，突然出声吓了斯帕纳一跳：我果然还是去英国一趟！

我就说嘛，正一你一定会感兴趣的！斯帕纳笑道。

不知不觉中自己也开始接受了要阻止白兰的事实了。而要被他打倒的家伙却依然故我地在上课时间之外搞失踪偶尔出现来骚扰他，他心里隐约觉得白兰去上课也不过是打发时间，因为有时候白兰不想上就根本不会出现。

原本他也没有过多地注意白兰的隐私，如今想来却处处透着蹊跷。那家伙不把学业当回事却从来没有担心过成绩，应该也是因为那通晓平行世界的能力吧，那在他失踪的期间又在做什么呢。他说过自己已经在“着手成立”了…也许已经是在行动了吧…成立什么？组织吗？

明明是那个白兰和自己的珍贵回忆，自己却已经毫不犹豫地作为情报开始利用了…要习惯这种感觉啊正一。

那年和平常一样还是很冷。平时他在公寓开着暖气是不爱出门的，今年却把自己裹在羽绒里往机场赶。白兰和他同一天登机，不过白兰去的是意大利而他则是先一步上机前往英国。这个学期他的成绩糟透了，好不容易摆脱了游戏的瘾头又因为好一段时间没去上课又什么都没干，别说奖学金了学分都差点没凑够，正一的精神头也被这天气冷下来了似的情绪低落得可怕。

白兰倒是悠哉悠哉得很，给他买了罐暖咖啡，问他啥时候来意大利？等着你哦。

本身正一是打算去拜访完斯帕纳就立刻去意大利和白兰意思过完剩下的假期的，今年也没有回家的意思。白兰听了他的计划很高兴地说嗯，那我在家乖乖等着小正好了！正好有些好东西想让小正看看呢。

要是那时候正一知道所谓的好东西是什么，他一定当场骂出声。

不过大概也只会娱乐到白兰而已吧…

和没有指环的斯帕纳研讨了半天，倒是弄清楚了要驱动莫斯卡的能量总值，出来的结果把正一吓了一跳：要这么多，斯帕纳你确定真的存在这种能源？从人体里？

斯帕纳点点头说，你看这个，是我好不容易找到的一点点影像资料，从一个日本财团的数据库里黑到的。

…斯帕纳，你这是走上了犯罪的道路啊。

这点事没什么的，比起那个你看，这就是我说的能源。虽然使用的形态和我说的不一样是冰冻，但是本质是一致的，而冰冻的对象，你看，这个光。

那本身就被暴力解密而产生了质量损失的影像中，褐发的青年眉间竟然点燃了橙色的火焰，怎么想都不像是人类能做到的事。这分明是从空中角度拍摄的，而这种距离…

这个人是在飞吗？就是用的这种能量？…火焰？

没错。不可思议吧？真想实际看看那是什么样的密度，真是迷人，世界上居然还有这种形式存在的能源！

正一点头，如果不是因为他现在满脑子都是白兰的事，他肯定会选择和斯帕纳一起研究这种从未见过的能量，科学家对于未知和神秘总是充满无尽好奇。他注意到：等等，这个人是不是没有戒指？

因为影像的质量实在太低，青年手上有什么东西也看不清楚，斯帕纳也摇了摇头：这个我就不知道了，而且据说也有不需要戒指就能使用这种力量的人。

如果能真正看到使用戒指的人…正一暗想白兰也许就有这样的力量。

而他也说中了，白兰正是要让他见识用戒指点燃火焰这种把正一目前为止的三观全部摧毁的神技：这科学吗！

和斯帕纳说完这话还不到半个月，他眼前就出现了能利用戒指点燃火焰的人！

虽然心里已经隐约有了底，面前出现了这样的景象，对他来说也是相当刺激：这到底是怎么做到的？白兰先生的…力量？

这就是神奇的海之指环哦！白兰向他炫耀，我正在想呢，也是时候让小正知道我真正的目的了，就这么把小正蒙在鼓里也瞒不了多久啊！

才在损坏的影像中看过不久的橙色火焰在那枚看惯了的戒指上燃烧，正一半信半疑地伸手探去：这个能量…

白兰把手缩了回去说要是碰到了小正可是会被烧焦的！有人认为这是高度压缩过的能量，但是从火焰纯度的提升手段来看哦，这应该是更加特别的东西！

不等正一开口，白兰就告诉他何为特别——这能量是通过人体的波动和戒指的波动互相增幅产生的，人体的波动够强就更能引发戒指的潜能，而他手上的则是世界上最特殊的戒指，和他那在这世界上也少有人能匹敌的波动所产生的火焰。

不仅仅是横跨平行世界的意识，还有如此奇拔的能量…正一开始认真思考，就算自己真的能够把莫斯卡投入使用，在拥有平行世界意识的白兰先生面前恐怕也不堪大用。

可是白兰却完全不知道他在想什么，只是自顾自和他说海之指环：大空指环是被一群可爱的粉色头发女孩子交给他的，从天而降的强力道具不用怎么行呢，剩下的其他戒指也都是属于大空的哦，对了小正听说过彭格列指环没有？

正一摇摇头，一种不受控制的引力拉扯着他。白兰给他放了个体贴的PPT：这就是传说中的彭格列指环，怎么说呢…就像是“选择”里对手的物品栏一样！

…你的意思是，你要把这个东西据为己有？

“选择”的物品栏是游戏里的玩家拥有的物资的展示，从后勤补给到战斗单元所有部件都会一丝不苟地被罗列在内，“选择”游戏的胜者可以从败者的物品栏内选取一样东西已经是一种定番，赌真实的物品以外，白兰和正一玩游戏的时候更多的就是进行这种虚拟物品的互相争夺。

而白兰的意思，就是要把名为彭格列指环的物品，从对手的物品栏中抢过来吧…

白兰也肯定了他的想法：不愧是小正，很快就跟上了我的思路嘛！没错哦，不过现在嘛还是先收集我本应得到的海之指环吧。现在呢它们都属于一个叫吉留内罗的黑手党家族…

正一看着白兰的嘴唇开合，脑内还在处理白兰说的话，却莫名有种灵魂出窍的错觉，这个男人是谁呢？是他熟悉的白兰先生吗？

他被白兰从学校骗出去不止一次两次，有时候只是他一个人被拐到见不到人的地方，更多的则是和白兰两个人一块儿去他平时根本不会去的地方受苦，还被白兰美其名曰探险。此时的白兰和那个跟他说今天要去某某基金会筹款的人一样面带迷之笑容，说这次小正和我联手，这场狩猎游戏简直所向披靡！真是令人期待呀。

可是…对手是黑手党…这可一点都不好笑，白兰先生。正一可能一辈子都没想过自己一个理工宅会和黑手党扯上关系，只听白兰笑着说，这就是一个获取道具的游戏嘛，而且我也已经准备好了哦！对方是黑手党的话，我这边也是黑手党不就没有问题了吗？

您在说什么啊白兰先生！正一大惊失色，这可是犯罪活动！犯罪啊！而且…我…你？你把我叫来到底是为了什么？

白兰愉快地大笑出声：我要索取小正“选择”输了给我的未来啊！而且小正不也早就答应了嘛，现在正是承诺兑现的时候了。

正一头晕：别说我压根不是当黑手党的料了，我还真以为我是在你手下的公司当研究人员呢，当个设计总监什么的我就觉得够呛了…

而且在得知了白兰说的这种能力后，他也知道了一件事，那就是背负着目的的他，离阻止白兰得到这个世界的掌控权又远了一步。

所以说为什么要夺取这些指环呢？是为了控制能使用这些力量的人吗？他小心翼翼地问道。

白兰给了他肯定的答案：没错！准确的来说，不仅仅是指环，而是包括这些指环在内的7³，也就是究极的权力！

听了白兰的侃侃而谈，正一已经从“这真的不是童话故事吗？”的疑惑中转向了“这世界原来这么脆弱，全在黑手党的控制里啊”这种无所谓的感叹，甚至得到了白兰的调笑：一下子对小正说这么多，是不是吓到了啊！

正一摇头：反正不管我怎么样，你总会强硬地达成目的吧。那样的话，还不如让我也参与其中，好歹能别让你太过膨胀…

白兰愉快地哈哈大笑，说这才对嘛！既然我要玩这场盛大的游戏，当然要拉上我最会玩游戏的好友了！

他果然把这一切都认为是游戏…正一皱紧了眉头说，要怎么想，都是白兰先生的自由，不过游戏总有输赢，就算我拼尽全力也未必能达成你的期望。

倒不如说不要达成是最好不过。

白兰却说很相信他，听了这话正一只能苦笑。他们现在还是学生，这样就要踏入黑手党世界了吗？看白兰这一脸尽在掌握的样子，正一不禁有些疑问：你打算如何…取得这海之指环？该不会是打算火拼吧？

说到什么黑手党争夺，正一就只能想到这个了。白兰想了想说，首先还是从成立自己的黑手党家族开始吧，再怎么说没有战斗单元，游戏就没法开始啊！

杰索家族成立后，以白兰和入江正一为中心，迅速在意大利崛起，是入江正一大学三年级的事。这件事是他们两人的秘密，正一退出了学校的研究小组，成绩也只维持在尚可的状态，两人失踪的次数也直线上升。

认识他们的人都头疼：连入江那种乖孩子都能被白兰带跑，足证交友不慎的下场是多么严重。

为了从无到有壮大杰索家族，正一在学校的日子也不清闲，黑遍世界各地数据库寻找潜藏着有力人才的蛛丝马迹，再分析其中的人物关系挑出头来制作报告交给白兰。和平时一样，白兰这个甩手掌柜当得舒心当得放心，他负责找人，挑人，安排人手去绑架人，白兰只需要对他带来的人进行过目，然后劝诱对方成为杰索家族的爪牙即可。

我和小正，果然是最佳搭档呀！白兰用嘴唇玩弄着棉花糖自得地看着正在给他整理报告的正一，仿佛一切都没有改变，他们两个还是美国高级理工大学普普通通的两名天才学生。

只不过正一叹了口气，说可不是吗，脏活累活全都归我，你不爽翻了我都不信。我现在要再去一趟那边，你要在这儿乖乖的啊。

他们的会议已经不允许再在图书馆或者实验室进行了，这里是白兰家中的一个密室。正一不知为何就是觉得这个人在哪儿都肯定会有一个密室以供会谈，他还记得白兰给他展示这个密室的时候像个孩子一样炫耀：这就是我们的秘密基地哟，酷吗？

想起这段正一也忍不住翻了个白眼，旋即又叹了口气陷入了思考，那个人真的是在把一切当成为了自己的享乐而存在的游戏，又或许是已经认为自己是更高级的概念了吧。因为海之指环的存在…

摆了摆手，拒绝了保镖们护送他回学校的提议，说是不想惹人注目。这话是实话，一个小宅男身边跟着这种一看就不好惹的保镖也太奇怪了，白兰也知道自己不喜欢这样，总是会好好让步的。正因为如此，正一才会有机会实行他私下的计划。

第一次做坏事的时候他也是慌得不行，私自篡改超算中心层层叠叠的出入记录，偷偷溜进去利用预算庞大的设备，只为了计算出平行世界的白兰到底是否已经取得了完全胜利。结果是让人绝望的，却只用了一丁点，一丝毫的微光，引诱着他垂死挣扎。

而在他从中心偷偷摸摸出来被白兰抓个正着之后，他一时随口说的借口却成了他日后掌握米鲁菲奥雷白魔咒所有成员名单的开端。

正一回想起当初转换的心境，从低落到接受现实再到不顾一切的决绝，也许就是从那冲击了他的计算结果开始的：除了他所在的这个世界，其他世界全都覆灭了。

除了一阵荒凉的恐惧，还有一丝丝不敢说出口的幻想：是不是因为自己在这个世界成为了白兰先生的好友，才延迟了白兰的破坏性？毕竟他就是让白兰能力觉醒的人，说不定…

只是，在白兰把吉留内罗家族干部的人头带给他之后，他就丢弃了这种幻想。那几天他恶心到发了好几天低烧，吃什么吐什么，在白兰家中养病期间据说还恶梦连连吵得白兰睡不着觉。看他确实遭不住这个，只好免了他直接上战场的刑，让他专心在后方指挥战斗，顺便让他学习学习怎么使用指环。

对于指环的研究启发了他，所以在那次计算后，他立刻察觉到了：这个世界的彭格列指环还没落入白兰先生的手中；彭格列家族首领沢田纲吉，也正是他那罪恶的时空旅行的背景板中，其中的一员。

晴的彩虹之子说白兰的能力觉醒本来就是因为白兰乃是被选中的人，和他没有关系。正一牵动嘴角笑笑，心里五味杂陈。如今他也明白，自己在白兰的生命中只不过是个平淡无聊的过客，顶多是个比较好玩的游戏，和什么禁忌啊命运之类的毫不沾边，可是他却总是对自己当时的时空旅行无法释怀。

他总觉得自己要是没有那么好奇，没有那么任性，也许悲剧就不会发生。可是这又能算什么悲剧呢？彩虹之子活下来了，大家都活下来了，没有人受到伤害，连过去都不存在了，而白兰是否真的存在过？如若现在的他对任何人说出他的过去，也只会被他人当作妄想成狂的精神病罢了。也许唯一的悲剧，就是入江正一对白兰的执着吧。

尤尼大人说得对，忘记对自己来说绝对不止好过一些，而是好过许多。

可是他就是不想死心，白兰是存在的，就算被抹消了也是活过的，是入江正一的世界中最沉重也是最鲜明的存在。那天见到的尤尼也绝对不是梦，他真的不是精神病不是妄想狂。

也许是因为和沢田纲吉的对话结果不理想吧。

当时保有了记忆的沢田纲吉拍了拍自己的肩膀，没有多说什么，这个沢田纲吉虽然也非常温柔，却没有再对他有过多的理解：是照顾过他们雷之守护者蓝波的小哥哥，是从前自己遇见过的他校前辈，是在不久前的一场战斗中帮助过自己的路人。大空之间的对话不是他能够知晓和参与的，在他的语气中正一隐约也懂了，那两位大空之间在说的是白兰先生和下任大空的彩虹之子的事，和他实在没有关系。

而彭格列十代首领似乎也确实如斯帕纳所说的很忙，好不容易联系上了，对方似乎还是在连续的战斗里稍事休息的途中，也许还藏身在什么地方。他也不好过问对方在做什么，只是知道了他确实见到了尤尼，也承担起了寻找下任大空的彩虹之子的责任，毕竟彭格列家族中的彩虹之子也实在不少。

和沢田纲吉的通话没有为他带来什么积极的消息，反倒是让他更加疲惫。他脑中的记忆已经更加模糊了，连梅罗涅基地的面目都已经开始淡化，有时候他在打量着这间他曾和白兰两人去过角角落落的学校时，忍不住会自问，自己身旁真的有过什么人吗？

自己选择了回到学校的一大原因就是他曾和白兰在此处度过了他此生最美好的时光，他深信在相同的地点相似的景物中，自己拼命去回忆的话，记忆总不会消失得那么快。然而他也实在高估了自己螳臂当车的力量，起初那身边缺失了一大块的错觉，渐渐被替换成了疑惑，似乎从前那些失落感都是假的。

而他无从与人倾诉，更不可能找到这个世界上任何其他能够证明白兰存在过的证据。这个世界上，只有入江正一那不可靠的记忆，才能够充当这点微弱的证据。

在仔仔细细分析了上次那段被记录成乱码的内容后，就算是天才如正一也彻底死心了——不管他采用什么手段都不可能把那段经历转化为成像，也无法再次找到进入白兰先生的那个世界的法门。不过他总算明白一件事，那就是上次他是因为在装置的特殊结界内，因为太过强烈的波动惊扰到了彭格列指环残留的力量，而知晓这一切的尤尼察觉到他的变化之后把他拉进那个空间的。没想到实体的装置在意外的情况下中断了他的交流，以至于和尤尼的话没说完，也连白兰的一面都没见着。

换句话说，能不能进出那个所谓白兰先生的梦，都是全凭尤尼的意志…也许也包括白兰先生的意志吧，如果那个人还想再见到自己的话。

不过，不管怎么想那个人也不会想要主动见到自己的，尤其是在那个“已经得到所有7³”后的世界。在他人看来，他和白兰是过着互相猜疑又装作信赖的五年，有些人也许会觉得他或者白兰都是很痛苦的吧。说实话，正一完全不这么认为。他对白兰已经不可能用感情来形容了，也早就习惯了所谓的痛苦——如果那如影随形压在他心头的意志能被称作痛苦的话。而以正一对白兰的观察和了解来看，对方也毫无负担，因为欺瞒，猜忌和寻找真相，对于白兰来说也不过是充满乐趣的游戏——所以后来当白兰腻了，他便一指头戳穿了自己的谎言，露出了本来的面目，像处理幻骑士一样，让他的真六弔花来了结他的生命。

肋骨处的伤口在幻痛，他抬手覆上了那处。如果当时自己没有哪怕只有一厘米也要前进的意志的话，这处伤口恐怕就要击穿他的心脏了。多亏了他的求胜欲，才制造出了一线生机，也让他现在能活着对白兰进行追思。

家里人又给自己打越洋电话了，还是让自己回日本。失踪了这么些年，家里人连他影子都没见着过，也对他在做什么一无所知。当然了世界上也再也没有第二个人会知道他干了什么，不过这显然不是问题。姐姐已经嫁人了，老妈没事就给自己打电话，他知道老妈很想念自己这个从小容易依赖她的小儿子。父亲一如既往的不在家，姐姐在白兰先生死去后，回到日本没多久就结婚了，搬离了原本的小地方嫁入了大城市。入江妈妈哭着说，都怪你爸，怎么姓入江的都不爱回家呢。正一一边虚应着，一边看着面前巨大的白色装置，张着嘴不知如何应和。

沢田纲吉也是个滥好人至极的选手，在正一因为他断断续续又不明晰的回应而消沉了好几天之后，似乎终于处理完了彭格列内部的又一斗争，好像很关心他的情况似的又给他主动来了一趟联络，这次却是来问他的情况的。

斯帕纳说你因为一些事情身体不太好，如果有我能帮忙的事情，你尽管说啊。成为了家族首领后让他的气质更为自信，然而脸上缠着的各色绷带又给他增加了不少滑稽感。正一思考了一下决定直接问他，您之前梦见过尤尼小姐，那…是不是也梦见过海之指环的大空？

他不确定在这个海之指环被封印，他和白兰的过去被抹消的世界，那一角的大空是否还是不变。沢田纲吉奇道，正一知道那个人？虽然我当时都在关心下一任大空的彩虹之子，不过真的见到人类会长翅膀我也很惊讶！

说罢他挠了挠脸，仿佛是想起了什么丢脸的事。沢田问他，正一认识那个人吗？如果我可以的话，倒是很希望能把大空的力量借给你，不过…我自己，也自身难保的样子。

那个梦里也有提及过，尤尼临死前的预知能力减弱就是她的力量在衰退的证据，而你问的那个大空海之指环持有者似乎也是因为力量衰退而死亡的。我也早就感觉到了我自己…说着沢田纲吉又双手合十拜托他，这件事我们的守护者都不知道，希望正一不要说出去哦？

这…似乎他听尤尼说过…难怪这个时代的沢田纲吉，要把十年前的他自己调换过来战斗，不仅仅是因为十年前的他自己有打开彭格列匣子的潜能，更是因为这个原因？正一听着听着越来越不对劲：那…那你会怎么样？

沢田纲吉笑笑说，那也不怎么样，先找到大空的彩虹之子再说吧。说起来斯帕纳和我说了一些关于正一和彭格列戒指的事情…

被发现了…正一心脏一缩，只听沢田纲吉说，具体的事情，等我过去找你可以吗？因为我这边的事情，也要去一趟美国。

听了彭格列时代首领这轻巧的声明，正一那转得太快的脑袋又开始飞速运转了。


	8. 07

正一对于指环和火焰的研究，是从和白兰一起成立杰索家族的时候开始的。大三了他的心思完全不在学习上，在杰索家族还没能拥有超算设备的时期已经开始偷偷利用学校的设施黑入政府，军队和地下社会的数据库窃取一切可以窃取的资料，挖掘人才为杰索家族的干部位置找人。

白兰交给他这个任务，他认为是比让自己冲在前线来得好的，他这样的身体素质，跑路都跑不过别人。另外的原因，大概就是这和真刀真枪比起来，没那么像在混黑手党吧…

而且闲暇时间他也已经完全没空管自己的学习了，他想要研究指环和火焰的力量，因为他也已经察觉——白兰先生想要得到7³，正是因为其中蕴藏的强大力量，而能让这种力量不为其所用的途径，就是彻底研究清楚它们。

彼时他们还没得到海之指环，正一只能陆陆续续得到一些和他属性不同的C级或者B级的戒指，他一个都点不着，反倒是被他挖出来的杰索家族新成员，一个个的都成功点燃了火焰。当时的正一说不烦躁是不可能的，不是因为在杰索家族这种实力至上的新兴家族会被觉得是毫无战斗力的大将，而是因为不能点燃指环，也就证明他没有资格阻止白兰。

白兰倒是安慰他没事的，就算小正不能点燃火焰，还有那足以敌国的头脑呀！说真的，和小正成为朋友我很幸运哦，如果小正成为了对手，那可一点意思也没有！

这算是在试探他吗？正一隐约感觉自己胃痛了起来，只好无视了白兰的发言说，这次我找到了一个，人在美国，你在意大利好好待着吧，我把她交给你。

嗯？是谁这么幸运被小正看中了？难得白兰会关心这种细枝末节的事情，正一有些莫名，还是把资料调出去给了白兰：是一个有些谜团的生物学家的女助手，围绕她的一些失踪案件让我很在意。

白兰潦草地看了两眼，正一看着他眼球的移动心想他恐怕只扫了两行就给了他判决：没想到小正会对这种类型感兴趣，我得派几个助手去监视一下，免得小正背着我脱离处男之身！

胡扯什么呢，别瞎带人来搞乱我的步调！正一抗议，白兰的人在他身边的时候他总是有无穷的压力，不知道是不是因为总觉得这样就像是白兰在彻底监视他让他没办法搞小动作，每每有人来监视他的时候他都容易把事情搞砸。他从以前开始就容易紧张，白兰大多数时候也会稍微体贴一下他，给他自由时间。

只不过这次白兰算是铁了心了，一句不行我就是要派人就把视频通讯挂了，正一很是有些沮丧。

正一真正学会用手枪就是这个时候的事情。起先他总是四肢发抖，准头一塌糊涂，毕竟他大多数时候都是在后方指挥，完全不需要上前线，只是人有失手，秘密绑架中他反倒被对方隐藏的能力一顿收拾直捣老巢，看到对方那已经不能算人的变态肌肉朝他奔来，忍不住砰砰砰几梭子弹，把那几个穿着白大褂明显已经没有意识的傀儡的四肢打坏了。

那个被他们杰索家族绑架来，看起来柔弱得不行的研究助手把胸前都快被崩开的衬衫纽扣解开，一把把他瑟瑟发抖的肩膀搂住，说哦哟，看起来弱不禁风的，没想到挺能干的嘛，不愧是风头正健的杰索家族二把手。

丰满的胸脯故意压迫着正一的手臂，把他这小处男紧张得够呛，他咳嗽两声说，你既然知道我是谁，那么我们绑架你的目的你已经很清楚了。现在你的傀儡已经没用了，你手上已经没有武器，无法反抗，乖乖跟我回去见白兰先生吧。

爆炸头助手撅着粉嘟嘟的嘴唇轻笑，哎不要那么急嘛，人家还想深入了解一下您呢，毕竟我最——喜欢你这种，有点严肃古板的科学家了，简直就是my type♡

说罢，不管正一抵在她腰间的手枪，吐气如兰地凑过来，打算就这样把手伸进正一的翻领衬衫里：杰索家族的大将，也不像传说中那么吓人嘛？绑架人质的第一要务，就是把人家脱光，否则藏着什么危险物品都不知道的话，岂不是很危险？下次千万不要忘了哦…如果还有下次的话！

另外那只藏着的手赫然已经把针筒的针头凑上了他的动脉，正一没来得及把她推开，反而一把把女助手抱进怀里之后潜入了她的衣内，手枪上膛顶着柔软的腰，深绿色的眼睛冷静地注视着女助手的双眼。

喜欢吗？在不知道什么时候会被杀的情况下，被绑架自己的人挑起情欲的状况…正一低沉又理智的声音渐渐消磨，只有女助手在愉悦地呜咽。

针筒顺着手渐渐地垂了下去，最后掉到了地上，正一抬手抹掉了嘴上的唇蜜，示意赶来的粉发人把女助手抓起来。

情急之下我也是挺能干的！他心里舒了口气，看似稳如老狗实际慌得一比说的就是他，正一不断安慰着自己，觉得自己实在搞不懂现在女人的性癖。

照理说他要为杰索家族带来这么一名干将，应该防范好这种不该出的意外。围绕那位女助手的谜团就在于她参与过的医药研究教授全都表现失常逐渐人间蒸发，查阅过这些教授的研发论文后，正一便认为教授们的失踪和这些研究脱不了关系，当然，这个女助手也是。

接下来就是白兰的工作了。和正一预料的一样，爱丽丝很迅速地也成为了杰索家族的成员，而出乎他意料的则是爱丽丝提出了条件：她要在入江正一手下做事。

白兰很不高兴，说杰索家族可是我的所有物，底下的人结党营私我可看不下去啊。

微妙地嗅到了火药味后，正一摆摆手说我用不着，有切尔贝罗保障我的人身安全就够了，不必再派人来了。他心里想，开玩笑，再来一个能人来监视他就真的不用玩下去了。

没想到这件事似乎对白兰敲起了警钟，正一差点以为白兰对自己有什么见不得光的想法，白兰防他见爱丽丝跟防什么似的。不久他正式休学前往意大利后，白兰硬是给他找来了不少黑手党届有名的交际花，问他你要哪个，随便选。

本来坚决拒绝的正一在白兰数次升级的软硬兼施之下，和一个现在他都记不清样子的妹子开始了一段不清不楚的关系。这个妹子自然也是被白兰指挥来监视控制他的，有一次还问他要不要让白兰大人来一起玩儿，正一头都炸了，连忙说算了算了，我下属一个怎么好意思睡BOSS的女人。他一想到要和白兰有什么那方面的联系，浑身鸡皮疙瘩就起个不停，紧张到几乎跨越紧张的领域。

这女孩子把被子夹在腋下，头靠着正一的肩膀哈哈大笑说你可真有意思，我开始觉得真有些喜欢你了。

正一正在性事过后的慵懒期，却已经开始神经性胃痛，心想您驴我也上点心吧，我和白兰一起去泡过那么多妹，没一个是看得上我的，白兰这招实在是出得太烂了。

见枕头风吹不动他，白兰也懒得在这方面对他下功夫。正一跟其他家族打交道的时候人家的文化就是一手搂一个情人，他正襟危坐背后两个机器人似的粉毛，人家请他找乐子他也是不到最后关头不接受。白兰听了传闻后觉得这也实在是太没意思了，有一次就那么闯进他在杰索家族正在建设的技术部说，小正你这是机器性恋啊？

正一懒得跟他废话，继续研发他的火焰追踪雷达。现在的技术部门虽说是部门，这地方其实就他一个，不会被人看到的时候，他总是觉得自己很容易跨越上司下属的那条线，错觉他们还是大学时代的朋友。

现在的战斗中，使用火焰和匣子的方式已经开始逐渐淘汰传统方式，如果利用火焰的研究能够尽快推进，对于我方来说一定是巨大的优势，现在技术部就我一个，设计是我开发是我实践是我组装也是我，您觉得我会有时间沉浸在温柔乡么。

正一一边把他的设计图钉在墙上，一边喃喃自语似地回答他。自从他恢复记忆以来，对于这样和白兰像这样两人独处已经产生了抵抗心理，只是白兰却似乎乐此不疲地往他这儿三不五时地报到。也还好杰索家族现在人手不怎么多，对这种逾矩之事睁一只眼闭一只眼，否则他入江正一恐怕早就因为树大招风而被猜忌了吧。

不过这种事对白兰来说根本就不是事儿，他只要随心所欲就可以了，屁股让杰索家族的二把手来擦就好。正一也深知白兰这么做一是为了为难他，二却是因为相信他不会因为这种事而闹出什么幺蛾子来。他列出来几个匣子说，来了正好，正是人手不足，这几个刚刚搞到的匣子还没开过，需要收集一下战斗力数据。

外头的人很少见白兰点燃他的指环，正一属于少数见过的人之一。只见白兰一个又一个地把开好的匣子扔在地上，研究室里充满了沐浴着大空火焰的匣兵器。

看他仔细测量记录着炎压输出极限爆发力的数据，白兰很无聊似地说，也是时候让小正从这种浪费精力的工作中解放出来了。接下来的战斗部署还需要小正全力以赴呢！

在研究室泡了有些时日，好不容易才得了一些喘气空间的正一问，接下来又是哪个家族要倒霉？

说实话他真的讨厌做这种事，就算是后方指挥他也总是要仔细盯着人员变动和战斗伤亡的，这种事他怎么也不习惯，毕竟他不是白兰，活生生的人在他的指挥下受伤甚至死亡，他是真的很想不干。

但是他的背后还有白兰，这都是在获得7³，在阻止白兰的旅途上必须的战斗。

只听白兰说，这次我已经安排好人手了，明天他就要来见我们了，小正记得出席哦，家族秘密会议！

他就是这样见到幻骑士的。这个把自己的一生都献给了白兰的男人孤身前来，身上还是那套他在吉留内罗家族的服装，没入了一盏灯都没有开着的，昏暗的密室。

幻骑士一进门，看到白兰身后的阴影，像被刺激到了的刺猬一样，杀气在看清是谁之前就上来了，正一顿时就芒刺在背。白兰挥了挥手说这就是我们家小正了，属于非战斗人员，小幻就不要欺负他了。言笑之间就化解了幻骑士的杀气，正一站在白兰身边膝盖都在打颤，他都不知道自己花了多大力气保持面无表情。

被白兰一说，幻骑士就立刻跪下对他和白兰谢罪，对他也叫上了入江大人。他算是认识到了白兰操纵人心的手段，实在可怕，自己想要联合家族内部搞什么政变怕不是最后只会被反咬一口，倒是这个计划让他心里发虚，当时的他仍不知晓吉留内罗家族的高层干部到底是什么样的，更别提对方家族的老大了，然而对正一来说，听到这种反水砍信任自己老大和同伴的剧情，第一个反应就是条件反射地想到了白兰。

不是吉留内罗的干部和首领会有多悲剧，而是想到时机到了之后自己也许会用刀枪指着那个信任自己的白兰，那时候对方会是什么表情呢。当然这不需要想象，他和白兰玩游戏的经验多了去了，那个人输了的样子他也见过不少。最重要的只有一件事，那就是向白兰证明这个世界不是他的游戏，哪怕是用最暴烈的方式。他第无数次在心里对自己说，这是不能回头的，这也是为了拯救白兰先生。只有这么说他才能让自己的内心好受些。

只见幻骑士向白兰单膝跪地，像个真正忠贞的骑士一样领受了白兰那恶毒的计谋离开了。正一颤抖着嘴唇，半天才挤出一句话，吉留内罗家族的最强骑士，似乎也不像外界说的那么忠诚。

白兰笑笑说，怎么会呢，小幻可是我见过最忠诚的人了！那对淡紫色的眼睛似乎带上了淡淡的杀气朝他看过去，里头的嘲讽轻薄得让正一无法确认：他只不过是把忠诚献给了我，这也就证明他认为我是比吉留内罗的那位老大更值得效忠啊！这可是非常贤明的判断！

正一别过眼去，说道，那他可要遭罪了，在白兰大人手下做事，可总是要容忍白兰大人各种各样的任性的。

白兰愉快地大笑：他和小正可不一样，你看我就是让他去杀他的BOSS他也乖乖听话啊！毕竟我是他的救命恩人！

说罢，白兰把他救下了幻骑士的前因后果像说武勇传一样告诉了正一，顺便还告诉他是时候把那个差点死在自己双胞胎弟弟手里的王子找回来了。

不说白兰早就把他知晓平行世界的能力告诉了正一，他甚至在正一面前展示过自己获取别的世界的知识的过程。如今想来，那时候的白兰先生力量应该还没衰退，所以才做得那么轻而易举吧，而自己当时却早已被又在自己面前上演的震撼和恐惧淹没了。

这是他激发的，可怕的能力，甚至可以让名声在外的吉留内罗的幻骑士对他的首领毫不犹豫地下杀手。他毫不怀疑幻骑士的忠诚，只是对那份忠诚错付非人觉得非常遗憾。

他从来都是知道幻骑士是绝对不会在白兰手底下有什么好结果的，他深知白兰对这种忠心耿耿的人都没什么好感，粘着他的女孩子最后都被他厌烦地甩开了。虽说幻骑士不是女孩子也不会粘着白兰（也许吧），不过白兰就是讨厌这种甩不脱的性格。对于白兰来说，能让他随便任性的人才会让他最舒服，那些对白兰死心塌地的情人没有一个是在白兰的温柔之中分手的，哪怕是虚假的那种。

所以在幻骑士的最后，每个人都因为白兰的冷酷残忍而震惊的时候，正一只能叹了口气。对他而言，这已经算是想定内的悲剧了，正是因为他让白兰这样的人产生了能力，才变成那个样子，某种意义上来说，他俩应该算是最糟的组合。

杰索家族内部经过多次的对外扩张火拼，内部是比较团结一致的，自上而下都充满着我们是邪恶新世界的主人翁的企业文化，和老派黑手党的什么情义什么人情味不是一个路子，对忠诚之类的老旧信念更是不屑一顾，大家都很看不起吉留内罗这种老而不死的玩意儿。虽说如此，杰索家族对白兰却是绝对的服气，毕竟年轻的新锐，确实是实力至上主义才容易带来朝气。

所以，作为二把手却是非战斗人员的正一，平时天天窝在研究室搞设备又不团结队伍，关键时刻却被钦点空降做总指挥，地位确实有些尴尬。再加上有些想找他麻烦的人一个不落地都被白兰严肃敲打过，有些人的心里更是不知道怎么想他了。

当然，以正一那怕事的性格来说这种勾心斗角的戏份是能避则避，没想到更加让这种流言蜚语甚嚣尘上，大家嘴上不好明说，其实个个都把他当杰索家族的首领夫人对待。

比如说非要在他手下干活的爱丽丝，她就很喜欢主动来找正一，每次撞到白兰从研究室出来都少不了类似的对话：哎呀小爱丽丝又来找小正约会呢？哪里的话白兰大人，只是有了新的情报（其实没有）来报告大将的。小正现在很累哦你知道嘛当我的副手事情很多的你有什么情报直接跟我说也是一样的，说完硬是搂过爱丽丝就那么离开了研究室，正一就隔着一扇门，翻着白眼听爱丽丝渐行渐远的声音说唉白兰大人啊您要好好爱惜大将的身体呀，没了大将我们杰索家族真的会塌下半边天的…

然后爱丽丝就会给自己鬼鬼祟祟地带来一些新型产品，说这是特效按摩药膏，舒缓肌肉酸痛，还散发自然香气非常安神，质地顺滑软糯容易推开融化不油腻很滋润，想用来干什么就可以干什么简直是multi-task小能手，听得正一一愣一愣的，再次感慨我真是不懂现在的女孩子，真是辛苦啊一个按摩油都搞那么多花样的吗。

爱丽丝揉着太阳穴叹息道大将啊，侍奉白兰大人不是容易的事情，我懂的，大将还从大学时代开始就和白兰大人…真是太不容易了！这点小礼物聊表心意，有空找我交流哦！说完就走了，正一这才低头看了看那管子没有说明书没有贴标签的小软管，决定把这东西好好扔进垃圾桶谁都别用上，他可不想有人不小心成为爱丽丝的傀儡。

而那个除了关心自己的指甲油和把自己装点得更有皇室风味以外对世事毫不关心的王子似乎对此很是怀疑，正一开会的时候老觉得有人朝他的腰啊屁股什么的打量。杰索家族的会议和正一参加过的一切有白兰的会议相同，都是白兰在说，正一一般就给白兰做做注解，再提提接下来的作战方案和细节。这个时候白兰就会笑吟吟地看着他，而每次他都会感觉到在家族干部集中在他身上的视线中，有股视线在盯着他身上的部位，而不是仔细听他讲解。

此时的杰索家族并没有日后米鲁菲奥雷家族的混乱，各个干部都是够乖乖听话的他不觉得有人会对他有什么恶意…

仔细观察了几次，没想到居然是用刘海平时遮住眼睛的吉尔，正一也疑心这个人到底能不能看得见东西啊，不过听说他的双胞胎兄弟也这样，估计是家族遗传…他问，那么对我刚才说明的最新型火焰探知雷达的使用方法，吉尔队长有什么疑问吗？

呃？哦…这反应一看就知道根本从一开始就没在听，作为最晚入队的新兵干部，再怎么是战斗天才也让人太头疼了，正一叹了口气打算把使用说明发给那个比较可靠的管家，没想到刚进入家族就成为六弔花之一的王子初生牛犊不怕虎，说我就很好奇问问，入江队长先生的身材也看不出来哪里比较好下口啊，毕竟是男人嘛，纯粹好奇，桀桀桀。

其他人都对这个不知天高地厚的家伙怒目而视，整个家族干部会议的气氛顿时从严肃变成了冰冷。在这群奇形怪状的怪物人堆中，正常人的正一气势显得更加渺小，听了这话也不好乱说些什么，刚想开口说点场面话把这事儿糊弄过去就听到白兰的声音，他知道完了。

毕竟这么好玩的事情他怎么可能不来搅点浑水呢！正一心里想。只听白兰说，吉尔君怎么可以对小正无礼呢？虽说同为六弔花，不代表家族内有人和小正在一个地位哦？再怎么说，小正除了六弔花之一，还担任杰索家族的总指挥，希望以后不仅仅是吉尔同学，各位也不要对小正乱说话比较好！

白兰睁开了紫色的双眸。比起他正常的语气，直射那位王子的视线中，带着让整个会议室都喘不过气的杀气，两者的反差更让人心惊胆颤，仿佛他下一秒就会把吉尔当场格杀。

吉尔君刚刚加入，这件事我就这么算了吧。室内杀气弥漫了好一会儿，白兰又忽然恢复了他原本那轻松自在的笑容：不过我要趁现在跟大家说清楚哦。我是无所谓啦，不过小正是很容易害羞的，可不可以不要再找小正麻烦呢？毕竟小正是我最信赖也是最得力的副手，他闹别扭的话我会很困扰的！

众人都松了口气，觉得刚才似乎大概过了有一辈子长，白色的制服内冷汗涔涔的，眼珠子都不由自主瞟向始作俑者。吉尔瘫坐在他平时从不离身的豪华座椅上，嘴角抽动着点点头吞了口口水说，我明白了白兰大人。

白兰又好像刚才什么都没发生过似地说那小正，继续说吧！

刚刚我说的，关于最新型火焰探知雷达的使用大家听明白了吗？我们杰索家族与其他老牌的黑手党家族比起来，最大的作战优势就在于我们拥有更加超前的尖端技术，希望各位可以正确掌握这些技术的使用方法，我会把使用指引发在各位的设备里，请各位怀抱身为白兰大人的部下，杰索家族一员的荣誉使用它们来辅助战斗…

仿佛刚才什么也没发生一样，在杰索家族的干部里被认为严肃无趣的入江正一其实内心已经爆炸式尴尬了，而且不仅仅是因为白兰大人的下属这样看待他，更是因为白兰那火上浇油的话。如果能在家族中掀起政变把白兰能掌控的战力缩小，正一会毫不犹豫地去做，和爱丽丝什么的用身体或者男女关系建立同盟他也会欣然接受，只不过白兰总是有意无意地挡住这种可能性。现在想起来，自己在米鲁菲奥雷作为所谓的二把手、总指挥却毫无实权和威严，不仅仅是因为他怕事的性格和技术研究的出身，更是因为白兰这赤裸裸的偏爱，让尚有野心的干部都一起针对上了他。

当时的他只觉得白兰这番申明让他有些感动之余又不好意思，会议之后他无奈地留下来说以后别再表现得那么偏颇行么，其他部下应该会觉得我很碍事的。

白兰歪歪头说我说的都是实话嘛！小正也不喜欢别人觉得咱俩有裙带关系吧？

我只想安静搞我的研究…（顺便脱离你的监视模拟阻止你的办法）正一推了推眼镜，遮住了白兰看向他的视线。

从装置中走出来之后他差点没把自己吓瘫：纲吉，你怎么会在这里…

面前穿着西装坐在他公寓的沙发上这个看上去温和无害的青年就是意大利最强的黑手党彭格列的十代首领，只见他不好意思似地笑了笑说，对不起啊，我叫了很久的门都没人回应，隔壁门都被吵到了，我只好自己开门进来了。

正一一看门把，熔化了。他一口气好久没喘上来：抱歉没听到你的声音…可我这是租来的公寓啊…他看着那个被烧到边缘焦黑翘起，本该是门把手却成为一个空洞的地方，说彭格列家族会赔偿我的损失的吧…

当然了。因为怕正一出了什么事我只好直接进来了，还好这个装置会显示你的身体状况，不然我就差点把它打碎了，对你来说一定会很困扰吧？

说完这话沢田纲吉还是一脸温和，可是正一已经不会再觉得这个人无害了，倒不如说为什么会变成这样，十年前的他明明还是个正常的孩子啊！正一叹息：谢谢你这么担心我，不过你要是来了的话早点告诉我就好了…

嗯，这个嘛…是因为…十代首领尴尬地挠了挠头。

看来是因为他的家庭教师觉得给他一个惊喜也不错所以强制其他守护者把十代首领押送上了飞机的样子，听完了来龙去脉，正一已经对彭格列的干部无语了，他问那和你一起来的守护者呢？

和沢田纲吉形影不离的果然还是狱寺隼人和山本武，只不过两人都分别有事要办，只有沢田纲吉的正事就是为了找入江正一。狱寺看正一不顺眼，沢田就说让他自个儿来好了，用不着担心。

寒暄了一会儿到无话可说，沢田几次尝试开口都犹豫了，最后还是鼓起勇气问他，正一…我从斯帕纳那里听说的装置就是这个吧。

…没错。正一老实承认，这是我因为私心做的东西，确实是借用了彭格列指环的力量…但是，我这样做的原因，就算我说了你也不会相信…

而且他怀疑他是不能说的，在结界外面他想要说出甚至写出脑中的记忆，那些本该到嘴边的话都会被瞬间忘却。他的记忆已经所剩无几，曾经鲜明惨烈的战斗记忆已经被淡化了，只剩下一个片段接着片段。

沢田纲吉体贴地点了点头，说我上次也有跟你说过，我察觉到了大空的力量正在衰竭…这一点不管是我还是彩虹之子，还是海之指环曾经的持有人，都是一样的，所以在前一段时间的战斗中，我察觉到了指环力量的不足，暗访之下其他的守护者也向我报告了这件事，直到斯帕纳对我说出了真相我才明白了一点。正一，你能把所有事情告诉我吗？

我…这个装置本身…正一磕巴了。他不是很明白，借用指环结界的力量是从十年前彭格列家族守护者的指环的完全觉醒得到的灵感，换句话说，因为他借用的戒指属于十年前的彭格列们，指环已经回归了没有封印住最大炎压的形态，而现在的彭格列指环则是十年后的沢田纲吉从被毁灭了的彭格列指环的碎片重新打造的，两者毫不相关，怎么会有如此的差别呢？

疑惑归疑惑，他还是打开了装置内部把那个燃烧着七色火焰的结界展露给沢田纲吉，结界中心的大空火焰一接触到真正的彭格列戒指，火焰立刻开始了增幅，仿佛要挣脱结界。

沢田纲吉安静地等了一会儿，那火焰才逐渐回到了常态，旁观的正一也稍微舒了一口气。十代首领看着自己的戒指沉思了一会儿，又看着正一说，彭格列戒指有穿越时间的力量，其中主导这份力量的就是大空指环。刚才我从火焰之中，已经明白了这个装置的意义…虽然我还是不明白为何你要做出这样的装置，可是活在静止了的时间的话，我觉得…一定是不会幸福的…他犹豫了一会儿，又摆手说道，我没有指责正一的意思！只是…

正一笑笑说我明白，对我来说可能忘记了活下去会比较幸福，不过我这个人吧你也知道，搞理工科的总是放弃不了追求真相的追求，只是因为这样而已。

没有戳穿他显而易见的谎言，沢田纲吉说既然你也明白，那我会对这个装置保密的。无法完全使用指环的能力，应该是因为我们并不是初代彭格列首领希望我们成为的形态吧。我可以理解，从这份火焰的纯度和质感来看，这是十年前的我留下的火焰。

他已经拥有了初代彭格列首领所期待的姿态了啊。沢田纲吉苦笑说，看来我还是远远不够努力。

这个青年本身也不想成为黑手党首领的，可是在米鲁菲奥雷的攻击中，九代首领战死，他被Xanxus赶鸭子上架当上了首领，战时继位对抗米鲁菲奥雷。在九代首领活过来了的现在，他本该退位了，可大约是因为作为首领时期的战斗经验，在这个位置继续待着。

对他来说，恐怕也不是什么开心的事吧，只是就像他说的，活在静止的时间里谁也不可能幸福的，他们都长大了，不是小孩子了。

沢田纲吉对他笑笑说我会和家族的人解释的，正一已经离开彭格列了吧？来麻烦你真的不好意思，我该走了。

等等！正一叫住他，那个，我想问一下…那个…海之指环的大空…

对方这才想起来，不好意思地拍了拍脑袋：哎呀看我，老是丢三落四的。嗯其实我印象真的不是很深，那个梦是尤尼把我带进去的，是在一个被大空颜色包围着的结界里…其他的背景我都没有看到，是一个很巨大空旷的空间。我和尤尼，还有那个长着翅膀的人就坐在中间…他什么也没说，所以…

那个白兰居然会什么也没说…正一暗暗吐槽，安静地听沢田纲吉回忆那个托梦的内容：大空的彩虹之子在这个世界没有留下后代就已经意外过世了，所以还要再次让大空彩虹之子出生，因为大空的彩虹之子是世袭的，所以很难再找到有资质的血脉了，我也不知道怎么样才能让那个奶嘴发光。据尤尼的话说，只要有相应的资质就可以了，我作为其中一角也是世界上仅存的7³的大空，这个责任是不得不负担的。

对了！沢田纲吉突然想起了什么似的说，在那个空间里，我还感受到了一点点…只有一点点别的属性的火焰，我也问过尤尼为什么会有雷属性的火焰，不过…她没有回答…

而且还一脸不可置信的悲伤，沢田纲吉没有说出口。而知道原因的正一也没有多嘴点了点头。看来那个梦只是因为尤尼大人希望沢田纲吉去寻找被断绝了血脉的巫女一族的后代罢了，确实和白兰没有任何关系，自己做的那个梦，和彭格列大空指环持有者的梦，除了包含白兰的意识外，内容上是没有关联的。

他听完了沢田纲吉的话后，两人静默了许久。在沢田纲吉的背上，除了彭格列这个已经肥大化的家族之外，又背上了另一个沉重的使命，而正一则在默默回味着他当时的一次意外而带来的梦境。

如果能帮得上正一的忙，我也会全力以赴的！见自己似乎没能助他一臂之力，沢田认真地看着他说，斯帕纳似乎很担心现在的正一，连莫斯卡都没有了什么兴趣研究了，上次我还见他把小扳手当成了糖塞进自己嘴里了…如果有我能帮得上的话，请你一定要说啊！

简直无语，到底自己是让朋友担心到什么地步了，简直没资格当成年人…他思索了半晌说，我有一个想法…不过…

让你的守护者，尤其是那个岚之守护者知道了的话，我可能会被炸成灰灰，这后半句他没有说出口，可是看沢田纲吉这清澈又殷切的眼神，他还是没能抵抗那心底的，极度强烈的渴望。

沢田纲吉听了他的整个想法后，瞧了瞧那个白色的装置：听起来还蛮有意思的嘛…总觉得，这个装置有种熟悉的感觉，我说不定也在里面呆过呢。

正一微哂：您说笑了，哈哈哈。他挤牙膏似地笑了几声说，那我需要对设备进行一下微调，确保您安全无事才行，而且这个设备本身是记忆抽取用的装置，现在需要加上新的功能，请给我几天时间把东西都开发好，可以吗？


	9. 08

白兰在宣布要吞并吉留内罗家族的时候，杰索家族里除了入江正一，其他人都进入了狂欢状态。

传说中黑手党界最强的指环之一，海之指环，终于要落入他们杰索家族手中了，每个人都对自己会掌握到的力量确信不疑，白兰看着会议室里兴奋得侃侃而谈的众人，给正一使了个眼色。

正一低着头不知道在想什么，没有注意到白兰的目光——这个时候终于要到了。自从杰索家族成群结队出现了使用匣兵器和戒指作战，所向披靡后，黑手党之间掀起了无数因为戒指争夺而导致的腥风血雨。分别拥有彭格列指环的彭格列家族和海之指环的吉留内罗家族就是被盯上的两个大目标，而对于已经拥有大空海之指环的白兰来说，先夺取所有海之指环，再用海之指环击倒拥有彭格列指环的家族，也是顺理成章的事情。

但是彭格列指环的拥有者却集体失踪了，这让正一日渐焦虑：如果让白兰轻易夺取了彭格列指环，那么事情就绝对的不妙了。目前他们已经展开了对彩虹之子们的监视，负责这件事的正是他入江正一，他为这件事已经充满了焦虑，自然不可能参与这种狂欢。

古罗基西尼亚看到了他的无措，露出了正一最不想看到的笑容：哎哟怎么了入江队长，您看起来脸色有些不好哦？是不是作为指挥队长有些疲累了呢？我正好认识非常不错的地方，可供放松疲乏，呵呵呵…

反正是这个人的想法，估计是虐待哪里的少男少女吧，正一一想到这个人的所谓收藏就恶心得不行，没给他好脸色：谢谢你的好意，我不需要。

呵呵呵，我真是失礼了，不好意思，对白兰大人的爱将说了什么话呢，入江大人不需要吧。面前的人推了推细框眼睛，仿佛带着粘性的目光在他脸上游移，强烈的存在感让最近胃痛没停过的正一更加反胃，他双手抵着桌子站起来说，因为我还有工作，没有别的事的话我要先回去了，失礼。

这话是低声对白兰说的，后者轻轻摆了摆手：加油哦小正，我会为你鼓劲的！

鼓劲…说得像轻巧的事情一样！世界上最强的七人，彩虹之子，他居然把部署击杀这其中六人的重担加诸在他身上，他怀疑白兰真的是纯粹为了恶心他才让他做这种事的，目的就是为了看他不情不愿却又不得不接受的样子。切尔贝罗仿佛影子一样贴在他的身后，他一捂住自己的胃部后面就传来问候，您没事吧，入江大人，需要我们去准备些胃药吗？或者…

不，不用了…总之现在我需要观测到所有彩虹之子的动向，除了大空，其他的几个有找到吗？

除了黄色奶嘴的彩虹之子，其他的都已经找到了，据说这个黄色奶嘴的持有者和彭格列也有关系…

我知道！正一回到了他在杰索家族基地的休息室，凝视着在他桌上的那个老旧箱子说，我有些累了，让我休息一会儿吧。

切尔贝罗为他关上了门。他把手放上了箱子，缓缓抚摸着这个开启了一切的，跨越了十年时间的木箱。

黄色奶嘴的彩虹之子，说的就是那个婴儿吧…他的动向，应该是和彭格列的十代首领候补紧密相连的，如果他被找到…那彭格列指环的动向也会立刻被白兰知晓…

他像是被箱子烫到了一样收回了手，一把掀起了被子把自己整个人连着头塞进了被子里，就那么蜷缩着窝进了床，只有在戴上降噪耳机，再用被子紧紧裹着自己的这个时候，他才睡得着，觉得自己是安全的，即使这种保护虚妄得可怕。

这段时间是杰索家族发展的高速期，利用白兰从其他平行世界取得的知识情报，几乎所有人都如神附体一样完成了每一次作战任务。这当然也少不了正一所在的技术部门制作的装备，他对于指环产生的火焰能量研究可以说是臻于化境了，不管是截取火焰的样本，分析火焰的成分和强度甚至构造，或者是根据这些再次模仿制造出新的，几乎乱真的火焰。这其中的成功与白兰的偏爱也是分不开的，为了这个不能点燃火焰的副手，他很乐意地把自己的大空火焰供给正一研究。

有时候正一疑心为什么呢，白兰真的对他如此毫不设防，完全没有察觉到自己已经变了吗？瞧他坐在自己的工作台上一颗棉花糖玩啊玩好一会儿才塞进嘴里，心情很好似地还哼歌：小正，要来“选择”吗？

手头的研究多着呢白兰先生…正一盯着屏幕上变动着的样本数值，除了研究，还有彩虹之子的下落，每次袭击作战的方案，哪样不是你丢给我的？

啊哈哈，好像也是哦，我真是太习惯依赖小正了！没了小正我真不知道该怎么办！不过真是可惜啊，好久没有和小正玩游戏了吧，上次玩还是在学校里，小正赢了就跑，真是卑鄙。

…

正一垂下了头，无话了半晌说那好吧，等我们俩都闲下来了，我一定奉陪。

当时他是真心这么说的。他想要阻止白兰，也不知道未来的白兰结局如何，他曾以为那些已经造成的伤害不会被消除只会被抚平却不会被淡忘，也曾以为白兰只会被复仇者深锁在牢狱底端和盐水凤梨一起做腌渍棉花糖。无论如何，活着就好，也许他还会作为米鲁菲奥雷的二把手和复仇者交易，有空去看看曾经的密友。

又怎会预想到大空海之指环掉落在地，佩戴者消失成尘埃，一切都落空。

他想他很难再想起那种从内而外四分五裂的感受。他的身体也许是拒绝记住这个体验。

当四周的胜利欢呼环绕着他，他也很难相信一切都结束了。没有平行世界的记忆的他不知道其他世界的自己是怎样地死在白兰手中，但是他有某种猜想——白兰一定也是看着他在手心跳舞，让他以为自己成功了之后才告诉他真相，之后再欣赏着他缓缓泄露的绝望，享受着把他捏死在掌中。

那次也许亦是如此。

可是并非如此。

白兰会做的事，他总是能猜到几成。这并不是他的自信，而是被坑害了这么多年的，动物与生俱来的危机感。

只是一般的动物吃过一次亏，也不会再次上当，否则危机感的用处又何在？正一的危机感也许已经很厌烦他这个明明已经知道是陷阱还要往下跳的主人。在现在已经无法想起森林的那场决战的一切细节的现在，唯一在记忆中残留的只有被突破极限炎压的X BURNER光芒映照着的，这种疯狂流窜的不安。

不是没想过最坏的打算，可即使是他的预想，也不曾料到过这样的结果。他不认为尤尼的决定是坏的，在这个计划中已经有太多人被牺牲了，如果他能放弃无聊的执着，也一定是幸福的人中的一个。说到底他从不觉得这场胜利有什么值得后悔或者亏欠，是彻头彻尾的happy end，而他只是沉浸在失去密友的痛苦中，无法清醒罢了。

这场被约定下来的“选择”最后自然是变成了两人最后一场游戏，一场激烈却毫无意义的闹剧——如名字所说，仅仅成了一场游戏。当初随口糊弄的应答却成了绝佳的讽刺，也无怪乎正一在装置里笑了出来。

白兰有事没事还要给他送花，大多数时候正一都会好好把花存着，让切尔贝罗照料到花谢。唯一惹毛了正一的一次是白兰送来了一车特意摘下来做成观赏盆景的石楠，送来的时候司机的表情都是不自在的，他被那股味道包裹着，气得失态抓了一把花狠狠摔在了地上。爱丽丝在旁边看着，吃吃地笑出声：白兰大人估计是记恨那个对大将念念不忘的大小姐啊！

正一顺了顺气说怎么会是记恨，他就是单纯的想搞事而已。爱丽丝口中的那个大小姐是他们杰索家族的一次袭击中意外卷进来的普通人，正一还是心怀不忍，放了姑娘无辜的一条命，没想到姑娘却是个有点小钱的家族千金，白兰说那你和她保持联系好了，人脉可是很重要的。

话是这样放出来了，正一却没打算祸害一个普通人。他没有说自己是谁也没有给人留一点点情面，姑娘趴在他的肩膀哭出来说那至少让我感受一下你肩膀的温度吧的时候他也很无奈，没想到被切尔贝罗知道了这事，第二天白兰就给他整了这么一出。

爱丽丝倒是莫名喜欢看这种好戏，正一看不懂这个女人，也不知道为什么她会那么喜欢在自己身边瞎晃。他的大脑塞满了火焰的研究，平行世界的理论，白兰的动向和监视的空隙，杰索家族的扩张造成的伤亡，黑手党的势力分布，杰索家族内部的人员增长，实在想不起来爱丽丝除了战斗能力和那过火的嗜好外的一切。

看了多年，其实他对爱丽丝或者津嘉布雷德这种可以称得上不折不扣恶人的存在已经麻木了。刚刚接触的时候不免觉得恶心抗拒，但也许是人的适应性太强了，也许是他太忙了脑子里没有空间装下阻止白兰以外的事，又或许是他现在记忆已经模糊得差不多了，正一渐渐对他们干的事没有了太多感触，内心一瞬上涌的歉意也越来越像是某种仪式。他已经习惯了这种悲哀的内疚，也习惯了洗脑一样告诉自己：这都是白兰得到了那过于膨胀的能力产生的悲剧，是他的任性好奇和白兰的丧心病狂一同造成的悲剧。

不管是对付彩虹之子还是彭格列，没有7³的一角都是不现实的。白兰的目标和计划很明确，此时正在阶段性分析对吉留内罗家族袭击的成果，当然其实是正一私下在搜寻吉留内罗的有生力量，如果能作为对方家族的内应对抗白兰…那是最好不过。

只不过，在深入了解了7³之后，他也含恨发现这是不可能的事：因为大空的海之指环选择了白兰，海之指环注定是白兰的东西。

他正头疼地瞅着目前为止的火焰和匣兵器的炎压增幅分析报告，和他预想的一样，这种能量太过于神秘，目前在手上的戒指太少了，可供他研究的也不多。

脑子里是7³能量的运行机制，眼前是最近毫无进展的研究，手中却是其他队长上交的作战报告，切尔贝罗看他这凄惨模样，给他火上浇油地说，入江大人，白兰大人找您。

他又想干什么…正一扯下了耳机轻声抱怨，他可能完全没有意识到过在整个杰索家族甚至米鲁菲奥雷，他是唯一一个会对白兰抱着这种态度还敢说出口的人。整个家族上下，成员们要么是把白兰当成神来崇拜供奉，要么是把白兰当成敌方的关底大BOSS，会把白兰当成一个值得也可以抱怨的人的，也就只有这个入江正一了吧。

关底大BOSS，在这种不愉快的回忆中他居然有心情开这种无聊的玩笑，正一在装置中嗤笑出声。不过现在想来，确实如果没有那些失去记忆的日子，他也不可能会在面对白兰的时候有那点仅剩的余裕。

白兰找他的目的多种多样，他已经习惯了自己在被各种问题煎熬的时候无缘无故被白兰因为或非常严肃或鸡毛蒜皮的事情叫出去。上次白兰把他拖出技术部是因为那个人肚子饿了说想吃吃最近新开的一家拉面馆，正一去到总指挥部的白兰的房间时看到换了便装的白兰一瞬间还以为他穿越回了两年前。结果那天也没吃什么拉面，倒是被白兰捉出了杰索家族总部，在一群秘密保镖尾随下选择了炒饭，吃完了还抱怨一点都不好吃，说小正不是日本人吗，应该很会做炒饭吧什么时候做给我吃啊。

自己是怎么回答的来着，反正也是没什么意思的回答吧。家族逐渐壮大后，他在有其他家族成员在场的情况下就开始管住自己的态度和语气，遣词造句都更像是一个下属而非友人了。白兰私底下对他抱怨过这件事，然而正一却申明要是还是像以前那样容易对他出言不逊，白兰作为首领的威信会削减，而他也容易被其他家族成员敌视。

说得很有道理，但是正一知道他只是单纯的知道他不能再让自己把白兰当成那个曾经的密友了。人心太容易被腐蚀也太容易依赖安逸，无论何时人都是会反射性想要投入最熟悉也是最能让人感到安心的选择，会因为挑战和操戈感到兴奋和期待的只有少数人，而正一如此怕事的性格也绝对不属于其中之一。

就像那一次，白兰只是换回了大学时代的便服装扮，他就产生了一瞬间的动摇。想到此节，他在总指挥室门口站定了半晌，才敲门开口：白兰大人，是我，然后打开门走了进去。

白兰还是那样，把棉花糖袋子摆了满满一桌，盘子上也堆了一座棉花糖小山。正一疑心是不是又是一次棉花糖拼图比赛，不过显然这次的白兰没有把玩过的游戏再玩一遍的兴趣，把切尔贝罗安排出门，整个房间里只剩下了他们两个。

小正你看看，是之前和吉留内罗家族的战斗监控录像。没想到还会看到熟悉的面孔，真是令人惊讶…

巨大的显示屏上是一个能塞满正常房间大小的人形机器人，正一正觉得这个机器人眼熟，眼皮还没跳完这个机器人就被津嘉布雷德扫帚上的火焰飞行器打碎了胸口，正一内心一紧，已经看见了从动力舱中被击飞出来，熟悉的黄发青年。

这…这是！

杰索家族成立以来，他再也没有联系过斯帕纳。这是他认为最好的选择，他清楚斯帕纳对于机器是多么热衷的一个人，只要有一点点诱饵就可以傻乎乎跟着人走。和他这种内心沉重的人不一样，斯帕纳活得洒脱自在，他本是不希望斯帕纳也成为杀人犯的。

他窥视着白兰的神色，不知道对那假面一样的笑容需要做出什么回答，白兰也很愉快似的等着他的回应，屏幕中那个昏迷了的黄发青年被津嘉布雷德差人抓了起来，然后视频就结束了。

正一花了一些时间平复自己过快的心跳，咬着嘴唇半天才挤出一句，他现在还活着吗？

得到的只是一个点头。他有些抓狂，要是以前他早就开始质问白兰了，而现在他需要的是用尽全力压下自己的焦躁强装冷静：那…他在哪里？

白兰兴趣颇深地说，小正不好奇他为什么会出现在我们和吉留内罗的战场吗？

停顿了半秒，正一才回答他，很久之前…斯帕纳跟我提起过这种机器人，我们研究了这种机器人的动力源，只不过由于不知道指环和火焰的存在，把它们搁置了。斯帕纳的性格的话，不会那么轻易放弃的，应该是看中了吉留内罗家族对于火焰的应用，为了这个目的自己加入的吧。如果能留他一命，他的技术应该是可以成为我们很大的助力…

哈哈，小正真是深情呀，说了半天其实就是想救斯帕纳君一命吧！白兰毫不费力地戳穿了他的掩饰，捏了捏指间的棉花糖：如果我想杀了他，又怎么会把小正叫来呢，你说对吧！再怎么说我和斯帕纳也有数面之缘，当然是要留他一命了，尤其是看在小正的面子上。

正一有些微的错觉，似乎在“看在小正的面子上”听到了重音。

斯帕纳被俘后，吉留内罗家族数次来交涉，却全都发展到以双方交火为结果。吉留内罗的家族成员们都十分骁勇好斗，在正一眼里全都是不好惹的角色。不过，有着白兰提供的平行世界的知识，一切都变得简单起来，最麻烦的只有斯帕纳本人的态度：帮助正一，可以，但是他不要加入杰索家族。

正一不明白这都是什么套路，那些日子他快被白兰逼疯了。他的劝诱也完全没用，白兰给他的压力巨大如山，没事就要去总指挥室报到顺便阐述进度。杰索家族内部本来就已经够多关于他们俩的风言风语的了，即使完全没有恶意也足够让正一恶心出一身鸡皮疙瘩，那会儿的暧昧谣言更是直奔下三路而去，每次他从总指挥室出来都会看到几个意图偷窥的家族成员用一种入江队长辛苦了的眼神看着他。

这让他更加不愉快，在自己日渐充盈起来的研究室里窝着不愿出门的时间也变多了——直到那个日子的到来。

也许是因为太过接近于7³了，那天的记忆更加模糊。他觉得脑袋隐约发痛，在那个日子的前一天晚上，白兰把他叫到了总指挥室，问他小正现在还是无法点燃火焰吗？

焦躁，不安和恐惧充满着他的心，他总是疑心自己觉悟不够，无法在这个用火焰战斗的世界中找到阻止白兰的方法。他低垂着头，作了什么回应他也忘了，当时的白兰的面庞却异常清晰。

那个男人把玩着中指的大空海之指环，罕见地沉默了。他为收集7³打造的，放置7³的石板就在眼前，视线在左下角的海之指环的空缺徘徊了一阵说，如果我说，小正一直无法点燃火焰也是好事，小正会不会听我的呢？

你说什么啊…正一被他的发言搞得摸不着头脑。现在的我已经无法服众了，等…部下们得到了海之指环，恐怕我就要从指挥位置退下来了。

那就无法掌握第一手的战略动向，也无法操控战局了，正一正是为此烦恼。他不知道白兰是否能得知他的心思，在没有开灯的黑暗中只有高楼底下的霓虹灯在提供少许的光线，白兰那淡紫色的眼眸难得睁开看人，闪烁着微弱霓虹彩的视线似乎在探究着他的表情：小正真是个狡猾的男人啊，我还是比较喜欢那个老是容易朝我撒气的小正！

内心仿佛被震开了一条缝隙，被镇压的妖魔鬼怪衔着他的心又开始作乱。他叹了口气说，这种事情又不能强求，哪有能不能听你的之说？

白兰又开始轻笑。正一习惯了他这毫无笑意的笑声，觉得背后发寒。他动了动唇：明天是和吉留内罗家族合并的重要日子，没事的话您早点休息吧。

白兰没有理他，自顾自啪嚓一声又撕开了一包棉花糖，沾着糖粉的手指在石板上海之指环的一个凹陷里摩挲，恐怕那个预定装着某个指环的空缺已经染上了棉花糖甜甜的味道了吧？

小正，明天你还是跟我一起去和谈吧。到了最后，白兰淡淡地下了命令。

自己在回忆中过活的日子也过了半年了，他看着比这个装置刚做出来时已经微弱了许多的火焰结界，有种朦胧的感觉，他自问，自己这都是在干什么呢。

原本只是为了在改造装置的中途休息一下而开了一罐咖啡，习惯性地啜了一口，无意间注意到结界的七色火焰开始不那么耀眼了。他无望地想，在这个装置失效前，他是否能再次见到白兰一面？

沢田纲吉来美国是为了寻访巫女一族存在的痕迹的，在正一看来那个人似乎也意识到了大空的彩虹之子早夭似乎与大空们力量的衰减有着某种联系，所以他支开了两个跟在他身边的守护者，告诉了他这件事。至于彭格列的超直感在其中起了什么作用，凡人如他也是毫无头绪。把喝剩一半的咖啡罐顺手放在地上后，正一又瞥了罐子一眼，老老实实把咖啡罐放在了桌子上。

记忆的消失速度比其他人要明显慢了许多，算上这个装置带给他的作用也是异常地慢，吉留内罗家族的人都已经完全不晓得米鲁菲奥雷是什么东西了，也毫无障碍地接受了他们的电光在保护早夭的首领时战死的“事实”。如此容易就被更替的现实更让正一发寒：也许像白兰所说，他们不过是投影，是某种意志的棋子，在7³的力量之下被玩弄的存在。

而自己也许也是在挑战7³的力量吧…怎么在打败他之后，反倒是自己的思考方式渐渐向那个人靠拢了？最近的记忆抽取，也会突然冒出自己从未有过的可笑想法…他揉了揉眉间，继续回想着那些曾经熟悉无比的理论，好继续改造他这有了新用途的装置。

沢田纲吉也如期而至，看着改造后的圆形装置又增添了新的探测设备，好奇地问他加上了些什么。正一磕磕巴巴地用非术语给他解释了几遍，彭格列十代首领终于露出了恍然大悟的表情。

“取代了抽取记忆的拷问装置，填补上的是完全的能量捕捉、保存与分析”，简单来说，只要沢田纲吉细致地回忆那个梦境，出现在他身上的所有能量反应都会被捕捉，乃至于整个空间都可以被模拟，通过逆推，正一也许可以再次创造出那个沢田纲吉曾经身处的空间。

即将要被第二次关进装置的人啧啧称奇：正一真是好厉害啊，这也就是说能再次进入我的梦境吗？

明明是想要探究尤尼所创造的那个空间以图再次实现…正一无语，解释过好几次的他已经放弃了。他作出了请的手势说，如果您信得过我，就请吧。

沢田纲吉笑了起来说，我当然相信啊！正一是我见过的人里在这方面最厉害的了！说着就躺进了这个白色的装置，结界中心的大空火焰一被他所接近，本身微弱的光芒又开始大盛，连带着其他六色似乎也增添了活力。沢田纲吉侧头看着那个结界，沉思了一会儿后又看了看装置外的正一：开始吧。

正一点点头，无言地关上了装置的门。他还是第一次见到有别人真正地走进这个装置，被探测装置盖着脑袋的沢田纲吉只能从一块小玻璃中透出了面部，当装置的外置成像仪开始显示数值，他知道一切开始转动了。

不知不觉他心跳加速，这一切就像是他得知米鲁菲奥雷即将要射杀沢田纲吉的时候一样——他必须不为人知地摆脱白兰无处不在的监控，去换掉那颗子弹。即使是在黑手党界，假死弹还是不会到处有的，也只有强取豪夺的米鲁菲奥雷家族才能得到制作的秘密。当初是如何摆脱白兰和切尔贝罗的监视的他已经记不清了，只记得换子弹时自己的双手忍不住颤抖，他还想着如果可以的话干脆让自己先来一发子弹，没有问题再换上去，可是这是不现实的，米鲁菲奥雷的罗萨队长假死那么长的时间恐怕天都要变了。那个时候他就像现在一样心脏砰砰地跳，膝盖也软得像面条一样被抖着。

里面的人的眉轻轻皱了起来，他慌忙调出了身体特征的监控，数值还是正常范围内。青年的眉间有着些微的大空火焰，那眉头皱起的模样莫非是…

正一还没理清为何沢田纲吉会进入战斗模式，里面的人就睁开了眼睛，自行打开装置从里面走了出来，只是那个模式完全没有解除的打算。他仍然是那皱着眉的模样，看起来不情不愿地在战斗，比起十年前的他那长开了的五官透露出的更多的是无奈。他淡淡地说，虽然完全不是我的梦境，但正一的目的，我想应该是达到了。

什么意思？他还没问出口，只见沢田纲吉还要开口说些什么：尤尼她是因为…

话还没说完，青年本平静的眼神变成了掩饰不住的惊讶，眉间的火焰也消失了：我这是…怎么了…？

正一不知道他出了什么事，关心地问他怎么了吗？是有什么身体不舒服吗？

记忆探取装置本来就不是什么让人舒服的设备，他自己也清楚得很，就算他花时间把拷问的部分仔细剔除了，被他者窥探记忆也并非是容易接受的事，如果是装置本身让沢田纲吉变成了战斗模式他也不惊讶。可是沢田纲吉却摇了摇头说不，不是这样的…我只是，突然好像…忘记了什么…刚才一想要说些什么，立刻就忘了…

正一僵在了原地，深绿色的眼珠子紧紧盯着努力回忆的沢田纲吉。他的嘴唇颤抖了半晌说是这样啊，没关系，没关系的。

是白兰先生，他见到白兰先生了…

一瞬间他仿佛要落下泪来，可是干涩的眼睛却告诉他这都是错觉。他被狂喜和失望同时冲刷，现在只想全身发软地跪坐在地，此时蠕动着的唇只能吐出不成片段的话语，你没事，那就可以了，没关系的，太好了…

那被传颂为包容一切的大空的褐眸看着他不知所措的模样，突然露出了哀伤的神色：如果能让正一开心一些，那我来这一趟也值得了。

他此次前来，纯粹只是为了举手之劳帮人一把，却不曾想过只是自己一句话，面前的红发青年就像是要立刻崩溃了一样。不，应该说这个人的内在也许早已裂成了几块，只有一个外在的形状在保持着罢了，而现在那个形状，似乎也在摇摇欲坠。

他分辨不清正一到底是如他所说的高兴还是在痛苦，大约对正一来说这一切的背后给他的是某种重新塑造了灵魂的契机。那契机太过于甜蜜和引诱，以至于真正快要接触到了的时候，这个人甚至不知道自己的感情如何去反应。

正一朝他笑了笑说，没错，没错的，我只需要对这次采集的数据进行分析和再次重构就可以模拟出你所在的那个梦境的空间了，虽然可能无法再现出能量，但已经是一大进步了，谢谢你…纲吉，真的…因为太多的事情…

这句话他对十年前的沢田纲吉说过了，在他找回了真正的解放的时候。而此时他再次向十年后的，决定与他一起阻止白兰，而又为了他能再次见到白兰的沢田纲吉说出了这句话。对于沢田纲吉来说，这也许确实只是无足轻重的事情，毕竟彭格列十代首领的生命里还有无数沉重的使命和意志需要背负终身，而对于正一来说这一切都与他无关。

和正一有关的，始终不过是那微不足道，却又无法消逝的执念。


	10. 09

正一第一次见到γ的真人就是那天。他容易做恶梦睡不好，只在凌晨浅眠了一会儿就被切尔贝罗暴力叫起。不爱穿制服的他匆匆忙忙地把自己收拾成了像样的米鲁菲奥雷最不可或缺的那个干部之后，谈判也早就开始了。他赶到的时候，白兰和尤尼已经开始了单独谈判，门外那个被称作电光的男人和他旁边那个壮硕的光头往那儿一站，一看就比他这站在两个粉毛妹前面的豆芽菜有威慑力多了。他装模作样地问了一句你们的幻骑士似乎不在场啊，内心知晓那个背叛计划的他也暗自猜测，幻骑士莫非明面上还是吉留内罗的成员吗？他不知道白兰私下给幻骑士下达了什么命令，不过吉留内罗的成员都看起来还好好的…除了那些战斗留下的轻伤。

不过对方对他的问候除了不屑一顾的轻蔑，还有他人生里罕见的强烈嫌恶：如果白兰对公主做了什么，我们绝对不会放过你的，等着拿你的生命偿还吧！

正一吓得差点倒退了一步，撇开了视线。那个人怎么可能不对尤尼大人下毒手呢，区别只在于什么形式罢了。白兰会做什么他也没有听说，他问的结果也不过是白兰轻飘飘的一句我会让她留她一条命的，他也就安心了些。对于正一来说，这已经是白兰能给予的，最大限度的恩惠了，至于白兰会通过什么手段达成目的，因为那个人在不择手段方面的毫无下限，正一选择了放弃猜测。

这不代表他漠不关心，事实上海之指环落入白兰手中的事实他早就接受了，尤尼，吉留内罗都只是其中的过程而已。当尤尼走出了谈判室他掩饰了内心的颤抖，那对首领怀着除了忠诚外还有不知名情感的金发男人散发的杀气让他忍不住挡住了自己的面孔。他下意识地寻找白兰的身影，却看到尤尼张开了小小的身躯，拦在了白兰面前。

这是何等残忍的悲剧，不足一小时前那个温柔深情的少女便对她的所爱冷酷无情地吐露了斩断一切的台词，除了莫名，那个男人心中更多的也许是从那双空洞的眼睛里看到的，未被说出口的判决。

白兰这一手虽然残暴无情，却又合情合理。避免了巨大的伤亡，海之指环就落入了他的手中，而且为了接下来彩虹之子和彭格列指环的狩猎，和吉留内罗家族的合并是一次巨大的战力、势力的提升，更不用说留下尤尼一命，可以更加方便地调动不情愿的吉留内罗家族强大的干部，而不需要自损元气地和吉留内罗家族的战力拼个你死我活之后再展开之后的计划。

当白兰说会留尤尼一命的时候，正一也想通了此节，不过他也完全不知道白兰会通过什么手段让尤尼乖乖听话。照斯帕纳的话来判断，那个姑娘不会愿意看到家族成员继续伤亡，甚至会选择自我牺牲。可是在这个情况下，她若是身亡了，也只会让吉留内罗家族的残部发狂，以卵击石报复杰索家族罢了，不会带来任何好处。

最合理的手段当然是完全的精神控制了，事后白兰轻飘飘地和他解释。正一想起了尤尼那空洞无物的眼睛问，那她还有恢复的可能吗？

我想去完全不会有了吧！通过某个世界的技术和我的指环的力量，她的灵魂已经被我完全破坏了，这样一来除了海之指环，大空的奶嘴也落入了我的手中，她现在只不过是个能用来给小女孩玩耍的娃娃罢了！

白兰心情大好，棉花糖在他手心被肆意抛接：小正，你觉得海之指环最好是分配给谁呢？

这种事就应该你自己先想清楚…正一心里胡乱抱怨了一句，却引得装置里的他自己嘴唇抽动了一下。他笑不出来，内心却有种仿佛的，可笑的感觉。

只见被挂在空中的石板中，海之指环的那一角除了大空的空位，全部被填满了。他沉默了一会儿说，岚的指环可以交给吉尔队长。

那个人在岚属性的成员中出类拔萃，除了这个选择之外他也没有别的人选。最重要的是性格足够自大，将来要打败他其实也费不了多少事。

白兰嗯嗯地说这个选择不错，然后呢？

雷属性的指环可以给γ…正一窥视着白兰赞许的表情，大着胆子安排道，一来他的战斗力有目共睹，所谓电光的γ，对我们来说是不可多得的战力，二来他是来自吉留内罗的干部，把适当的力量留给他，可以安抚吉留内罗方面的人，有了尤尼…尤尼大人的存在他不会敢搞什么小动作的。另外雾的海之指环…白兰先生也早就有人选了吧。

白兰连连点头说对对对就是这样！小正和我想的真是太一致了，那么剩下的呢？

剩下云，雨和晴…正一沉思着，雨的话他们有着强力的一员选择，他自己立刻就想到了那个男人——虽然确实是个恶心的人渣，但是不管是细心还是战斗水平，那个人对于家族都是上上之选，这就意味着日后与他为敌将会更加棘手。云属性的话，爱丽丝是不错的选择，只不过白兰似乎对她不是很感冒…晴之戒如无意外，应该是会归给津嘉布雷德，这也是个非常不妙的选择…

他把云的安排先对白兰说了，白兰却没有像之前那样点头，只是问他那雨之戒和晴之戒呢？

入江正一对古罗的敌意在杰索家族没有多少人察觉，但是白兰早就因为正一声明过不想指挥他而知道了此事。此时的正一撇撇嘴说，如果您有什么心头的人选，那就听您的安排。

哈哈哈，小正这样私心可不行！古罗不就是个很好的人选嘛。至于剩下两枚戒指…小爱丽丝我要踢出去哦，毕竟她的话单体能力还是水准以下，把她带来的那时候连小正也治得了她的话，这可不像样！

这是什么意思啊…正一嘴上抱怨，内心却在发冷，那时候开始他就开始了监视行动吗？

听了他的话白兰愉快地笑了出声，在只有他们俩的总指挥室站起了身，捻起其中一只指环说，这一只…我还有绝妙的安排哦！

淡色半透明的戒指清一色的外观看不出属性，正一疑心着，只见白兰从制服的外套内神奇地掏出了一个纯白底色的戒指盒，把戒指装了进去。

还好好地用盒子装进去，这简直跟求婚一样…

当时的自己完全没有这种想法，回想起来的正一却吓了一跳，怎么会突然冒出来如此不合时宜的插曲？他皱了皱眉，恐怕是被米鲁菲奥雷刚成立的那会儿的传言影响了。

他问白兰：那是哪一只戒指？

白兰没有多说，只是朝他走过来拉开了他的外套，把那个盒子装进了他的外套内侧的口袋：以后也请多多指教咯，我的罗萨（ROSA）队长，晴之六弔花！

像玫瑰花一样带着危险的刺，却更加引诱人伸手纳为己有。吸引人的究竟是花，还是采摘把玩的时候，被尖刺划过指尖的刺激感？

当时自己的反应是什么呢…还没有点燃过戒指的火焰，却被白兰安排成了晴之戒的持有者，还有那突然接近自己的男人，让他感受到的再也不是大学时代的亲密，而是压迫感和不知是否臆想出来的杀气。他忍住后退的欲望站定了身子，发现背后就是墙壁和紧闭的门，紧张得他腿都在抖。

这个男人是有多相信他呢，如果真的把晴之戒交给了他，将来自己要阻止他岂不是少了一大障碍，就算底下的人有多么眼红多么不服一个无法点燃火焰又不会毫无战斗力的指环持有者，又会让他多么为难，他都愿意戴上这个晴之戒。

他问，是，是白兰先生在其他世界知道了我拥有的属性是晴吗？

白兰轻轻笑着点了点头，继续保持着近得让人不舒服的距离。他问正一说，你知道吗，彭格列的守护者们都有的那种，格言一样的使命？什么永不停息的攻击之类的。

好歹是守护着最强大黑手党的守护者们传颂的使命，耳濡目染也总该记住吧…正一无奈地提醒他，那是“总是处于战斗的核心，永不停息的怒涛的攻击”…所以呢，提起这个想干什么？

白兰的手撑到他脑袋背后的墙壁，距离近得让正一错觉似乎能闻到他身上的棉花糖味道：我觉得啊，作为拥有同等力量的海之指环的持有者，有这样的东西也不坏呢！不过比起束缚自己欲望的所谓使命，我更喜欢把这称为“prophecy”。而小正的晴之戒的“prophecy”，则是像太阳一样，为我燃尽身心，直到最后一刻什么也不剩！小正觉得如何呢？

这实在是过分…装置内的正一闭着眼睛翻了翻白眼，实在搞不懂白兰脸皮的厚度。

而那时候的他也只会点头，说如果你觉得这个安排是正确的，那我就听从吧…

那太好了，小正可以再试一次哦？我认为小正总有一天会为我点燃那只指环的！

说罢，白兰又离开了他的身边，再次回到了他平时爱坐的位置，翘着腿悠然自得地开始和自己玩游戏。看着白兰这闲得发慌的样子他实在搞不懂，这个最讨厌无聊的人除了让意识穿梭平行世界然后把指令下达给他让他去忙活各种听起来根本不可能实现的脑洞外还干些什么呢？他犹豫着打开了那个戒指盒子，那应当蕴藏着巨大力量的戒指静静地站在盒中的垫子中央，雾面的半透明原石仿佛也在打量着他。

他乖乖戴上了戒指，在白兰的目光中凝视着自己带着戒指的手，按照白兰的所说：想象火焰的样子。

要是能的话他早就做到了！如果光靠想象就能成事，他还想象过有天醒来白兰的能力和什么黑手党家族都凭空消失了呢！他的内心在波动颤抖，他不明白为什么其他的平行世界的他为何能够点燃火焰，而他不行？

不对，其他平行世界应该是被白兰先生统治了才对啊。他骤然抬眼，见白兰正笑吟吟地看着他，比起理智的速度，他的恐惧更快地占领了他——其他世界的他，如果能点燃火焰，那只有一个可能。

燃尽身心，牺牲一切，只为了一个目的。

他的中指突地一烫，金黄色的火焰从那稀有的石头上蹿升，那与其他属性不同的，晴之炎独特的如太阳一样闪闪发亮的光在他的眼镜镜片上反复跳跃，一瞬间他甚至看不清白兰的脸。

白兰那个时候是什么样的神情呢？是那张不动的扑克脸吗？正一觉得一阵悲哀，他不记得也想不起来了，他咬着嘴唇不知道这突如其来的情感是怎么来的，只是努力回想着当初的记忆，仿佛想从这莫名的悲哀中逃离。

他点燃的火焰比他见过的，杰索家族的所有人都要强烈。凝视了那发光的火焰好一阵他才搞明白怎么样让火焰熄灭，白兰的话语就立刻跟上了：不愧是小正，比我想象的还要厉害！

毫无笑意的眼睛，也没有杀气，什么都没有。正一恍恍惚惚地想起了大学时代那个把他从实验室拉出去宵夜的白兰，在有时候橙色有时候蓝色的蜡烛烛光后，那个人注视自己的眼睛，就是那样的眼睛。

他无法面对的，那样的白兰。

不是说，晴之炎无法战斗么，倒也挺适合我的，他无奈地笑出声。这不是偏见，而是白兰以前在会议上玩笑似的说过的话，无意间说出的话却被家族成员奉为箴言。当然这也绝对不是真实，杰索家族内就有一个使用晴之炎的木偶大师，加上无数生物匣兵器的出现，晴之炎的发挥空间并不小。

不过白兰都那么说了…他垂下眼准备报告离开，却听白兰在他身后轻飘飘地说，小正的火焰真是漂亮啊，比我见过的所有小正的火焰都要漂亮。

自动门同时也在这个时候打开了，正一低声回答道，我只是“这个世界”的我，和其他白兰先生所知道的世界的我是不一样的。

他自嘲，怎么可能不一样？在无数个世界的他，都只为了一个人，一个目标，点燃那无法用来战斗的觉悟之炎，因为他是开启了这一切的人，早在十年前，他就无法逃离这个命运。可是他又确实不同，因为其他的世界他不可能达成目的，而这个世界的他将毫无选择。

只能赢，只有赢过白兰，才能阻止他。

在正一收到晴的海之指环之后不久，杰索家族和吉留内罗家族就变成了白魔咒和黑魔咒，米鲁菲奥雷就这样成立了。正一一开始以为突然多了这么多人要管，绝对会比以前更累，却没想到白兰重新安排了人手，正一作为罗萨队长只需要直接管辖他的第二队，也就是他所负责的技术部门，同时负责白兰身边生活起居的琐事就可以了。

毕竟从大学开始就一直如此嘛！交给我家小正是最放心的了！白兰在会议中也一如既往毫不掩饰他和正一的私交，引得第一次来参加会议的原吉留内罗的干部们对坐在白兰左手边的正一纷纷侧目，坐在尤尼旁边的γ上下打量了他一眼，然后就不屑地移开了目光。

虽然γ对于米鲁菲奥雷和白兰都没有任何的反抗动作，但是不代表私底下的态度很好，带领着吉留内罗旧部的γ私下怎么说那根本是谁都管不着的。白兰是不会理会部下之间的小事的，在他看来也许互相攀比竞争还会更好。而对于那时候的白兰来说，最新的有趣玩具自然就是尤尼了。

幻骑士早已把吉留内罗家族的秘密藏身处告诉了白兰，后者派人重兵把守着，把已经不会说话的尤尼幽禁在此。当时的米鲁菲奥雷家族都觉得入江正一已经失宠了，从一人之下万人之上的总指挥被削成一个技术总监和白兰的秘书长，说白了就是私人管家，有人觉得他可怜，也有人觉得呵呵活该。

可怜他的绝大多数都是白魔咒的人，而他被白魔咒私底下视为首领夫人这事儿几乎是米鲁菲奥雷成立的第二天就传遍了整个黑魔咒，“那个杰索家族背后不可或缺的军师果然是和他们的首领有不可告人的关系”，这个猜测也迅速化为了某些人口中的现实。在正一所知的范围里，黑魔咒的人都是又轻蔑又幸灾乐祸地看他的。

但是这对他来说除了习惯之前多挨点当面嘲笑的不堪之外，根本不痛不痒，更不用说后来他已经一心扑在了时空旅行的研究上，对家族事务也处于不闻不问的状态。他还挺庆幸自己不用再当什么总指挥的，只需要负责技术开发，这对他来说简直再适合不过了，而斯帕纳也因为家族合并的契机被释放，这让正一稍微舒了口气。

正一也不觉得这对他的目的有什么障碍，相反对他来说没有了白兰的一大好处就是他身上的监视被放松了不少，也没有了白兰一个命令他就得出现在总指挥室的烦恼。只不过说到情报泄露，他已经无法再像以前那样把作战情报适当地泄露出去了，毕竟他现在已经托了白兰的福，把他“从不喜欢的前线解放了出来”。

这份庆幸，只延续到他得知雨的彩虹之子去世之前。看到津嘉的报告的时候，他除了痛恨自己无法立刻掌握一切战斗的动向之外，还对自己的松懈产生了不可磨灭的憎恶。平心而论他根本不认识这个彩虹之子，可是读完了津嘉提上来的报告之后，他没法饶恕稍微放松了的自己。

蓝色的奶嘴在战斗中被遗失了，只来得及收走紫色的奶嘴。正一的眼皮一跳，心想这个奶嘴的拥有者不就是彭格列的独立暗杀部队的人吗？而蓝色奶嘴的持有者，也与彭格列的门外顾问组织有着千丝万缕的联系。白兰这么快就要开始彭格列狩猎了。他不由自主想起了那个黄色奶嘴的彩虹之子，如果他被搜寻到了，恐怕彭格列指环的持有者也离被杀不远了。

彭格列的守护者们还没有意识到他们的戒指被他们盯上了。这个时候，彭格列九代还活着，但是戒指已经不在他们身上了，正一没法捕捉到彭格列十代守护者们的行踪，心头的焦虑更加扩大。如果再像这样，在他不知道的情况下有人被找到甚至被杀…

他想要找白兰谈谈，至少他想要稍微“出谋划策”，让他也知道猎杀计划，好从中干预。只可惜以前老是在总指挥室的白兰却像换了个人似的，一没事就搞人间蒸发，他往白兰的指挥室去了好几趟，米鲁菲奥雷总部的人一看见他呆在门外就说入江队长白兰大人不在哦，唉我觉得吧男人啊不能像女人那样啊老是纠缠不清的你说是不是，不然啊会把人吓跑的云云。正一沉下脸色的时候也没人会像以前那样不敢说话了，只有切尔贝罗会出来用公式化的机器人式语调说入江大人找白兰大人是有关于作战计划的要事，请各位分清场合。

是是是作战计划嘛，我们都懂的！这是白魔咒们会在说完之后发出怪笑的台词，而黑魔咒则直接很多，哼他一声直接走人。

他最近一次见到白兰的时候乃是白兰让他建设非7³射线的设备之时。据白兰向他透露，这和那次谈判时他控制尤尼的手段有着相似之处，这是他在某个平行世界的发现，希望小正可以做出能应用在更广范围的设备哦？

这个时候的正一已经对7³能量研究得差不多了，他不知道有什么手脚可以动，在白兰已经告诉他射线的产生手段之后，他能够做的也只有延长彩虹之子在射线中的存活时间，而非像白兰做的那样一旦接触到就发生精神崩溃的现象。他的研究当然也有被白兰质疑抱怨，他受不了似地嚷道，要扩大铺开的范围，强度肯定是要牺牲一些的啊，请白兰先生不要老是难为我了好么！

没想到白兰顿了半天，突然开心地大笑，说我真是的，竟然会这么怀念小正这样的恼羞成怒！

居然因为对方莫名其妙地M了起来而糊弄过去了，正一也不是很明白。只听白兰说，没关系的，只要能让他们行动困难，小正就已经是大功一件了！毕竟那是最强的七人嘛…虽然现在只有六个。

石板上的奶嘴数量，随着日子流逝正在默默地增加，而彭格列猎杀行动，也在白兰和正一两人的私下计划里被提上日程。——彭格列指环已经被沢田纲吉下令摧毁了，接下来该如何是好？

白兰提出了一个异想天开的构想，说小正的话，一定没问题的对吧？毕竟和小正一起上学的我可是很清楚小正的本事的。

正一握紧了拳说我明白的，这件事就交给我处理吧。不过，这并不容易，我认为还是先压下来保密，等彭格列指环出现了再公布，否则这种任务让其他人知道了，我可能没有安宁日子过…

小正真是的，只要我发话了谁有会为难你呢？不过也好吧，毕竟没有多少人会听到这种计划就会像小正一样迅速接受并且定下实施方案吧！贸然把这种事公布出去，也只会让那些老古董怀疑我的脑子出了问题！

白兰愉快地批准了他的保密计划，正一也是在此时，认为他必须和彭格列说明一切的真相了。在他看来只有拥有7³一角，又有着足够人手对抗米鲁菲奥雷的彭格列家族才有胜算。

如今仔细想想，米鲁菲奥雷所有战略计划的开端，都产生于他们两人之间的合计。白兰会把他的下一步计划告诉正一，而正一则习惯性地推测如何实现…然后如何从中作梗。白兰对此事似乎也早就习惯了，就像后来他想要和桔梗也谈谈他临时起意而发起的“选择”要如何准备，最后却因为说不出的心烦而不了了之。

那个绿色长发的男人在他跟前半跪着用惶恐的语气说既然白兰大人宽恕我的跪礼，我就感激不尽地接受吧。那么，关于幻骑士和入江正一明日的生死…

一种强烈的不快和烦躁涌上心头，正一听到他自己的嘴巴用不属于他却熟悉进骨子的声音说，旧世界的遗物当然是都清除掉了，做法随小桔梗喜欢就好，现在我想要专心享受我的甜品呢，这种事情小桔梗去想吧。

不…这不是他的记忆…

正一握紧了拳头，想要立刻搞清楚这一切是怎么回事，却又不想停下。他只是听到这把声音，就已经失去了正确的判断力和意志力，即使说的是期待他的死亡，他也想要再次听到这声音。

毕竟他最后还是活下来了不是吗？死的人不是他，是这令人怀念的声音的主人。

他曾经用尽全力在那个人面前保有又隐藏强烈的对抗意识，也曾经心无芥蒂地和那个人嬉笑怒骂。他不曾料到的是有朝一日他会因为那个人的一点声音，就脆弱如此。

那些被抹除的记忆一瞬间又变得清晰，轮廓被塑造色彩迅速渲染，那枚掉落在地的大空之戒，渐渐淡去的耀眼橙色火焰，逐渐崩坏的结界…化为尘埃的人影。

“你没事吧…”

“果然是日本人…小小年纪能考上这里，你相当优秀啊…”

“入江同学…的弟弟吗？”

一切被埋葬的，被遗忘的，被抹除的，瞬间栩栩如生，就像他恢复记忆的那天，一切重新有了颜色。不同的是，这不再是矛盾、痛苦和绝望，此时把他在那审判一刻开始四分五裂的灵魂重新填补起来的不是大空的火焰，而是这声音中潜藏的，似有若无的温柔。

什么温柔，明明都是假的…自己清醒的部分恨恨地对他说，那个人的温柔，早就明白了是假象不是吗，如果可以再见到他，他绝对，绝对要往他脸上行使暴力…

如果可以再见到他。

在完全复苏的记忆中，他恋恋不舍地回望着那个人的所有面貌。他能想起来的，大多都是残忍的、冷淡的，还有充满恶作剧的，理所当然的，有些是知性的，顽皮的，有些是抱怨的，装无辜的。顺着这十年的时光，他也看到了无数的自己的面孔：失去生命的，硝烟中伤痕累累的，决绝的，彷徨的，恐惧的，怜悯痛惜的，最后却是自信的，明媚的，因为恶作剧而困惑的，在学习资料中疲累的。

停下来，你不能这么做…

他放声大叫了起来。

尤尼的声音…最后的，是尤尼的声音。

那不是梦，在那明显异常的回溯的最后，疯狂涌入他脑海的并非他的记忆，他再怎么迟钝也明白了，那是白兰的记忆。

只有白兰会看见那些自己，那么多的自己。他抬头看着装置内的火焰结界，濒临熄灭的七色火焰正摇摆不定地晃动着，这是彭格列指环的力量，回溯时间和记忆的力量，把那些不属于他的，过去的记忆重现在他脑中。

这快要消逝的结界带给他的，最后的礼物，应该是沢田纲吉留下来的这份力量吧，那个人不知道发生在正一身上的事，却给了他这完全复苏的记忆。这就是这个结界消失之前展现给他的，那大空的力量。

只是为何尤尼的声音会在最后出现…他不能那么做又是什么意思呢？如果尤尼要阻止他，早就阻止了才对，在上次把自己拉进那个空间的时候…

他一把将桌子上冷却的咖啡举起来喝光，整个人被那廉价的罐装咖啡味苦得打了个颤，立刻又开始了对沢田纲吉那个梦的分析。留给他的时间不多了，即使沢田纲吉那彭格列的纵向时间的力量把他的记忆带了回来，正一知道没有了这个结界，他的记忆只会迅速消失。

上次沢田纲吉来访的时候，把他的大空之炎注入了这个结界，更是为没有指环的他提供了能够让这个装置产生只允许大空进入的结界所需的强烈能量。他心底再次向那个青年道谢，小心翼翼地用探测仪取出了少部分火焰样本，把那跳动的橙色火焰放进了模拟产生器。

这明明是他在研究室做过成千上万次的操作，此时他的手却止不住地发抖。刚才的冲击对他来说实在太大了，从白兰的视角看见了那么多自己，一般来说看到自己的尸体也不会把持得住吧，而他一下子看到了那么多，还形态各异…

还好现在白兰的能力无效的现在，那些自己应该全都没事了吧。他漫不经心地想着无关紧要的琐事，让自己稍微平复了心情：这也未必会成功，不要太兴奋了。

怎么可能不会成功，所有的可能性都已经被他计算在内了，作为曾经最强大的，以尖端技术应用见长的黑手党中地位最高的工程师所设计出来的这个模拟装置，产生失败的可能性根本无限接近于无。

和那天在森林看到的那个包裹着三位大空的结界相似，橙色的结界在小小的产生器中形成然后扩大。白色装置中那七色的光彩像是在被什么吹拂着一样狂乱地摆动。没有真正的大空火焰附着的，模拟能量产生装置中的其他两角正在嗡嗡作响，与仅剩的七色光芒共鸣着，仿佛下一秒就要崩溃炸裂。

正一见此翘起唇角笑了笑，把模拟装置的限制器拔下。结界承受了这份失去了节制的力量，以极快的速度扩散，从透明的模拟产生装置的器皿中挣脱，包裹了整个空间。


	11. 10

这又是什么地方？

高耸入云的建筑，清冷到无人的人行走廊，和米鲁菲奥雷的总部如此相似的构造。

他没有启动记忆勾取装置。眼前这一切都如此熟悉，目之所及一个人也没有，只有他确认着自己的存在，和他的脚步声回荡在无人的建筑物里。

这不太可能是沢田纲吉做过的梦，就算没有在成像仪见过那个梦，他也知道尤尼是不会把沢田纲吉的意识带进这样的地方的，只有白兰会…

他是不是成功了？还是说他堕入了另一个纠缠着他的怪梦，就像他曾经醒来后总是疑心自己有什么毛病那样？

不，这不可能，他安慰自己，在开启装置之前他至少喝了三四罐咖啡确保自己的清醒，除非有人把他故意打晕，否则不会有失去意识的情况。想到此节，他按照自己的记忆在这座有些陌生的建筑物内奔跑起来，总部的总指挥室他去过无数次了，就在不远的前方。

那个总是关闭着的自动门敞开着，宽敞又没有多余家具的房间，墙壁上挂着一幅眼熟的毕业照，中间摆设着浅色透光的茶几和沙发，茶几上的透明花瓶里插满了新鲜的白色秋牡丹。

而比秋牡丹的花色更白的那个男人正坐在沙发的正中，休闲的白色宽松衬衫，紫色的眼下刺青，一如既往乱蓬蓬的白色头发。

还有一贯的笑容：呀，欢迎光临，小正。

…白兰…先生…

只是站着，只是出声，就仿佛抽干了他一切力气。他不敢问了，也不敢出声了，他有多久没有见到眼前那个男人了呢？这半年里他不曾梦见过白兰，他也明白彩虹之子的奥义，巴不得他赶紧忘记白兰，不可能还会允许他的梦境给他带来更多记忆。

深绿色的双眸透过镜片注视着那个笑容从温柔变成无奈的男人，只听白发男人说，怎么我辛辛苦苦把这里变成小正最熟悉的地方，小正还是一脸无法置信的表情呢？本来我对自己的体贴还是很自信的啊！看到我这个模样的这个时候，小正不是开心得不得了嘛！

这哪里…哪里是体贴了…根本意味不明…还有我哪来的开心得不得了！被白兰的话语拉回了现实，正一吞吞吐吐地反驳他。这个男人到底是在说哪一桩？

嗯？我也是才知道的说，原来小正很希望我在米鲁菲奥雷的时代也和小正一块儿出去约会呀，想起这件事的时候小正那快哭出来的样子，真是可怜又可爱呢！

什么…？自己录入那段回忆的日子他还记得很清楚，可是白兰又在说什么不知所云的话…不，不是不知所云，他的脑中早就想到了那个被暗示的可能性：你…一直都…能看到我的记忆？

对！哈哈哈反应挺快的嘛，不过没有以前的小正快哦？是因为太害羞了吗？白兰毫无偷窥他人记忆的廉耻似地大方承认，这么清爽得好像自己什么都没问题一样的承认方式反而让正一生不起气来，不过也许是因为太多的情绪塞满了正一的脑袋，这时候根本没心思计较了吧。

所以…你从一开始就知道…？正一咬牙问他。

不是的哦…白兰摸了摸自己的嘴唇，好像觉得这块闲得慌似地，凭空地变出了一包棉花糖，拆开了往自己嘴里塞了一颗。这里本来就是我的意识而已，无法干涉一切事物，也无法被一切事物干涉，能进来的只有小尤尼而已。都是因为小正的波动太强烈了，惊扰到了原本已经稳定了的7³能量，才影响到了这个意识啊！所以小尤尼就问我要不要把小正带进来了。

抱着枯萎无趣的心，注视着毫无意义的，自己亲手创造的世界，这样的白兰实在无法拒绝哪怕是一丁点的刺激。一生都在追求乐趣和其带来的战栗的他，听到这个提议完全是不经思考地就答应了——不管是谁，总之赶紧来吧，如果是那个人，再来上一局“选择”，或者恨不得让他一直呆在这儿陪他玩游戏，说不定更好。

只可惜，还没等他出场给那个人一个惊喜，就看见那个红发人突然在自己眼前消失了。

原来是这样…正一听了白兰的解释，心里也有些明了，这家伙果然是无聊透顶了，还有让自己陪他玩什么“选择”，脸皮是有多厚，而且这个梦境除了他，不是还有尤尼吗…

对了，尤尼大人呢？她不应该也在…

嗯？她啊…白兰沉吟了一会儿说，上次纲吉君过来之后，她就变得很是焦躁呢！还说到什么来着，因为7³之前的失衡，衰竭的大空的力量需要恢复，好几次叮嘱过我要好好在这儿等着7³力量的重新平衡就走了，说什么这一定是我期盼已久的机会什么的。不过，我看她似乎也不仅仅是因为这个原因啦，毕竟她一听到大空的结界内有异样的雷属性火焰，平时那做不出什么激烈表情的脸一下子都变了！连小尤尼也没在这儿陪我说说话什么的，真的很是无聊啊！毕竟能出入这个地方的人，应该只有很少吧。

那我来了，岂不是正好正中你下怀。正一一瞬不瞬地盯着白兰：这个世界会对我敞开，也是因为白兰先生的意志？

唔…白兰沉思了一会儿，给了他一个模糊的答案：或许是吧，如果没有小正，这个意识也不可能存在，所以也许是小正的力量，维持着这个意识也说不定？

尤尼大人确实说过，“这个意识也将很快不复存在”，可是为何会因为我的力量维持了这个意识？我根本什么都没做吧…

哈哈哈，小正怎么老是这么消极呢！白兰打断了他，自顾自开启了新的话题：说起这个啊，我发现小正还经常讲我坏话呢？居然还说我脸皮厚什么的，也太过分了吧？

不仅是记忆，连他的思想也…！正一忽然意识到了什么：该不会，该不会其实我在装置里有时候冒出来的，不属于我的想法…都是白兰先生的吧！

啊哈哈，有吗？白兰好像一点都没有自觉。不过他也确实没有承认的意思，他说哎呀原来不仅是我能知道小正的，我的想法也暴露了吗？真是的，就算是我也有不想让小正知道的事情啊！

正一完全无力了。

那段跨越十年的记忆也好，“选择”前夕的记忆也好，现在他明白了。那是白兰与他思想相通而传来的记忆，也许只有在特定的情况下，才会触发的，罕见的相连。白兰说能够维持这个意识，也是因为他的力量，正一本是不信的，想到了此处，似乎并非毫无道理。

如果在这个世界乃至于所有时空，除了他所有人都忘记了这段记忆的存在，那他岂不仅仅是一个妄想狂吗？

正一记得自己在绝望的一瞬中自问过。

但是小正没有赞成，而是坚决地相信着吧？我是真实存在过的这个事实。就算身体记忆没有了，脑内的记忆也模糊不清，小正却仍然深信着我的存在啊！

仿佛能读到他的思想，白兰肯定了他的想法：我认为正是因为这偏执的坚信，才能让你像这样进入本应只有我一个人的意识哦？

以至于把处在消逝边缘的我这份意识重新拉了回来，小正你明白这是什么意思吗？白兰没有说出口，也只是安静地看着正一。那双本该容易透露难为情和软弱的，深翡翠色的双眼定定地注视着他。

只不过，尤尼大人阻止了我…上次我窥探到白兰先生的记忆的时候，我听到了尤尼大人的声音，她说——

啊，那是对我说的！白兰轻笑打断了正一：再怎么说也不能再过于暴露其他平行世界的记忆了，不然会乱套的！怎么了小正，小尤尼并没有特别反对你进入我的意识哦？倒不如说她也在等你这么做呢。再说了，是否进入我的意识，这毕竟是由小正决定的啊！

是啊…正一低喃，怎么会不愿意呢，我是真的…想再用这双眼睛，再…

那双仿佛无底的绿眼从主人一进门就没有移开过视线，像是要在他身上找到些什么似的。白兰回望他笑了笑说，那小正也见到我了，任务完成，该回去了吧！

说罢他抬起手，点燃了指间张开双翼的大空戒——

不，现在还不可以回去！

这是他第一次也是唯一一次能够通过那个装置来到这个空间。在这次见面之后，结界里的火焰能量就会全数耗尽。

简而言之，所有的记忆都会灰飞烟灭。

所以…让我再在这里待一会儿…

白兰冷冷地听他说完，事不关己地说什么啊小正，原来你来见我，只是为了这种无谓的浪漫主义情怀吗？只要再见一面，之前记录下来的那些回忆就可以完全白费啊…还是说，小正不过是想来确认自己的背叛是否被原谅，好自我满足和宽恕呢？

你这个人啊…正一咬牙切齿，狠狠地说道，什么时候都能用自己心里的尺度去衡量别人的想法，套进你那种奇奇怪怪的框架，这种事情请只对自己做！你根本不明白啊，不管是以后怎么样我都不在乎了，就算是回不去了我也无所谓了，我只想见到你之后…

之后狠狠地对你行使暴力！

如果不是周遭的建筑物，景色，甚至整个空间都开始崩毁瓦解，他绝对会把这句话说到最后。他从一开始就没打算给自己什么退路，那个缺失了真正的两角大空力量的不完全的装置带来的严重后果他甚至求之不得，自己的意识是否可以正确回归自己的身体又有什么必要关心呢，为了达成这一个目的，他已经等待、忍耐、期盼了太久太久。

从他下定决心要制造那个结界开始，他就知道自己不会再和那个世界，甚至任何一个世界的人一样，成为“幸福的人”中的一个。

尤尼说也许自己那样会好过一些，正一明白她的意思——活在一个与周遭所有人都格格不入的世界，只有自己的意志浮于其上，是地狱一样的世界。

可惜他入江正一，就是天生的操劳命，而那个男人也就是每分每秒，都不会让他放下心来的混蛋。

而那个男人听着他的宣告，习惯于微笑的嘴角也失去了弧度，只是张开双翼，自上而下俯视着他。

那仿造米鲁菲奥雷总部成型的摩天大厦轰然坍塌，四周只有澄净的大空力量的光芒包裹着这个已经开始坍塌的空间，正一脚下支撑他的地板也同他一起瞬间开始坠落。他伸过手去，想要一把抓住那个在半空中停滞的男人，只听那个人幽幽地说，就算是我，也只能感知你在结界范围内的思考，真没想到，你还是那么疯狂呀…

那双缓缓挥拂的白翼在橙色的暖光中，闪烁着些许刺眼的银光——正一努力地想看清楚那是什么，只见那道光芒被大空的海之指环挥去，那是白兰的右手。

正一从未试过在空中漂浮，他有点紧张地往脚下看了一眼，觉得自己有点恐高：这个空间到底是有多大？

这是我的梦啊，当然是多大都随我的心意了！白兰说话的时候，那呼吸近在咫尺地洒在他的皮肤上，此时的正一被白兰抱着后腰维持他不掉下去的高度，没有火焰也没有飞行道具（如果翅膀不算飞行道具…）却在空中浮空的体验，恐怕也没有多少人能够尝试吧。

那，小正之前说的见到我之后要做什么呢？

低沉的声线，潜藏着的温柔和期待，还有…他那么长的睫毛，果然是罕见的白色的啊…

只是那双眼睛，此时已经睁开了，紫水晶似的的眼中他甚至看见了自己的倒影，蓬乱的锈红色头发，看着有些彷徨，还有些他自己也看不懂的…

怎么会看不懂呢…正一内心苦笑，面上却是放松了一切的笑容：当然是揍你了，你不是还打算杀了我吗？他抬起了手，把背后伸出了白翼的男人缓缓抱进了怀里。

朝下溶解着的摩天楼，无底的深渊之上，两人的唇相互靠近又互相重叠。此刻交叠的呼吸声似乎就是全部，对方温热的唇舌就是生命之泉。

贪恋着彼此的一切——每分每秒的温度，触感，存在感，真实感。正一抓紧了白兰那应该是用意识再现出来的薄衬衫，即使是不停向上逃离自己的风的尾巴，他似乎也能用发尖感受到，奇妙的触感。

两人互相纠缠的身影渐渐坠落，那仿佛属于天使的羽翼逐渐收起，落入凡尘——落在了触感坚实的大地。他们好像毫不在乎，轻轻降落在陆地上的两人也仍然贪婪地渴求着对方，似乎世界如何都是无关紧要的了。

直到所有幻象消失，直到一切都湮灭，甚至那膨胀而出的神性也干涸，他们才渐渐分开。两人睁开眼注视着对方，正一坐在了地上，白兰半跪着搂着他，那对翅膀已经不知何处去了。

两人对视了半晌，缓缓推开了彼此。

小正…你到底喝了多少咖啡啊，这个味道也太苦了吧？

白兰皱着眉头，像是吃到了什么绝对难吃的东西。正一也抬起手背擦擦自己的嘴唇，不无嫌恶地说，白兰先生才是，就算是在自己的梦境里也在狂吃棉花糖吗，甜到发酸了！男人的嘴巴普通会那么甜吗？

真敢说啊小正，我怎么会知道这个，可是我也知道一般人才不会那么苦！还有那个咖啡的牌子，小正是喝了多少年啊，怎么会忍得住不换的呢！

我又不是你，老是看到新牌子就会去买，不好吃了就用借口恶整我吃掉！

苦咖啡加了棉花糖的甜味，似乎对他们来说都成了不能入口的东西。白兰被自己逗笑了，对正一说你该回去了，我会好好把你的意识还回你的身体里的。

你胡扯什么啊…正一一下子又紧张了起来，说我不是说了吗，如果我回去了…

不会忘记的，放心好了。白兰垂下眼眸，那双半睁的眼睛也回望着正一：这片土地…从未在我的这个梦境里出现过，还有广阔的天空，照耀一切的日轮…这个梦境只出现过我的意识幻化出来的事物，就像刚才的米鲁菲奥雷总部，我只能随时张开翅膀…不觉得很荒谬吗？既然我已经是神了，好像不应该这样吧？

所以白兰先生的梦里出现了这些…是因为…我？正一摩挲着身下的土地，每一颗沙砾都触感分明，他有点不可思议，可是又隐约明白了这是怎么回事。他笑道，神不是应该从虚空中创造这一切吗？白兰先生，果然你…

正一没把这句话说完，他知道白兰明白的，不过他也没指望白兰会有什么太大的反应。果不其然白兰伸手揉了揉他的头发，把他的红发揉得更乱，才低低地说，小正的意识…或者说，小正对我的思念，已经化为这个梦境的一部分了，即使我会被囚禁在这个地方，只要小正还记得我，我们的联系就不会断绝…哈哈，情况反过来了！现在我的存亡，就捏在了小正的一念之间，这也算是小正的反击了吧？

才不是这样…正一想道，白兰的话他能理解，可那并不是完全正确的。这个空间，说白了只是白兰的梦境，就像他说的一切存在都是听凭白兰的意志的。就算自己力量有多强大，又怎么可能干涉白兰的意志？唯一的解释，只有…

他无声地眯起了眼，满面的都是甜美的笑意。

那我还能…再见到白兰先生吗？正一站起身，拍了拍修身长裤上聚集的沙砾。白兰抬头看了看那在这个梦中从未出现过的湛蓝的天空，和那温暖得甚至有些刺目的阳光，微笑着说只要你想，一定会很快见面的。

因为他们的生命，意识，思想，乃至未来，都早已紧紧相连。

正一醒来的时候，不是在他习惯于搞研究做课题的深夜，甚至不是在他平时会睡的地方。他不修边幅惯了，除了少数有真正休息时间的时候他会自觉睡床之外，他大多都是睡在电脑桌前，或者像前段时间一样，忙到直接睡在地上。

此时他却从床上醒来了，迷迷糊糊听到自己从不离身的耳机中往他耳朵里灌进了熟悉的重型音乐，本来睡蒙了的脑袋被耳机里的“Stairway to Heaven”洗掉了大部分睡意，他小声感叹道果然大太阳的日子就容易自然醒啊…

他在被子里摸了半天，没找到自己习惯的绿框眼镜，眼前模模糊糊的一片他也只能下床了在地上摸索。摸了半天都没摸到，他疑心昨天自己到底是怎么睡着的？

昨天搞研究似乎根本没睡…他环顾自己熟悉的睡房。那经常被自己随手放的眼镜颜色很显眼，不是自己一般会选择的颜色，应该很容易找到才是。他仔细找了一番在睡房里的迷你书架，又找了找窗台，却没想到在床头柜的书上发现了自己好好折叠起来的眼镜。

这也不是自己的习惯。

该喝咖啡了，他带上眼镜回忆自己剩下的论文，休学已久的他申请了免听之后更加需要把心思放在学业上，复学之后他真的是过于不在意了，有空还得找教授讨论讨论。

他反射性地避过了客厅的一大截空间，那里什么都没放，正一定定地看着那块空地，怎么这么一大块地方什么家具都没有呢，从利用率的角度考虑，这根本不合理…

添置张沙发吧…可是自己这里又很少有来客，顶多就是研究小组的人偶尔会来开会，或者自己在日本的姐姐来这边探望他顺便跟他催婚。自己一个人住，目前只有一套单人座椅，他还压根不怎么用，这么大的空间再挪一挪就足够放一张多人沙发了…

自己搬进来的时候真是脑子瓦特了，正一暗自无语，从冰箱里摸出一罐冰咖啡，难得早起，准备做点早餐再回书房去继续做他的数据分析。

找了一会儿冰箱，发现他最近可真是懒得要命，除了开始变酸的食材之外什么都没有，到底是怎么活下来的啊？要是让家里人知道了恐怕又少不了一顿念，还会让他干脆赶紧回日本找个愿意照顾自己的人什么的…他叹了口气关上上冰箱门，想着还是老老实实开始工作吧，转身准备回房。

他挠了挠乱蓬蓬的头，扶了扶自己的眼镜，又摘下了自己的眼镜揉了揉双眼，把睫毛揉得一团乱。

出现在先前视线死角中的就是他那张可以变成床却从来没有用到过这个用途的单人沙发的正面，现在这个沙发终于第一次在这屋子里完成了它变成床的功能，而最重要的是它身上的，也不是他的主人。

这是想要入室抢劫！晚上习惯不关窗的他暗暗骂了自己一句真是不小心，紧张地盯着那个仍然闭着眼睛，安静呼吸着的白发男人。

还长着翅膀…这都什么人啊，无缘无故闯进别人家，还自顾自睡在沙发上…这么小的沙发，还非要把翅膀也塞进去…

正一小心翼翼地靠近那散发着惊人存在感的男人，朝那个人伸出了颤抖的手。遇到能长出翅膀这种匪夷所思的人，想摸一下应该是很正常的吧…

还没等他摸着，男人的白色睫毛就抖了抖，这把正一吓得够呛，做贼心虚似地缩回了手。怎么办，要是现在他醒了，要说些什么呢？

不过，眼前的人仍然维持着平静绵长的呼吸，似乎完全没有醒来的意思。他正好观察这个人的睡颜：那张不算惊艳的面孔，眼下有着倒王冠状的刺青，莫名给他的整张脸带来了少许妖气，可是那人睡着的时候，却依然透露着薄薄的微笑，舒缓了这让人紧张的压迫感。

简直像正在梦见什么好事一样…正一抬手喝了一口已经变温了的咖啡，感觉冷凝在咖啡罐壁的水珠似乎都变成了他的温度。

从紧张等到放松等到无感，那个男人还在睡着，就算再怎么好看的脸他也不打算呆在这儿看上一个上午。正一终于不耐烦地准备再次靠近，这次他真的打算把人叫醒了，手头还有报告要赶的，考试的日子又快来了，实在不是浪费时间的时候。

是要睡到什么时候啊，有这样无缘无故闯进别人家呼呼大睡的人吗，正一打算把人晃醒，可在他的手碰到男人的前一秒，那双淡紫色的眼睛终于睁开了：总算来了啊，我还想着什么时候你会来叫醒我呢？

白兰先生…你这个人真是…！

已经不知道用什么语言表达自己对这个任性又坏心眼的人的无奈了，反正他在过去好几年都已经搜肠刮肚把能说的都说了不是吗？只见白兰像是松了一口气，说哈哈我倒是真的觉得小正耐心见长啊！还是说我的睡颜很好看，忍不住让人看着迷了呢？

少胡扯了…正一推了推眼镜说，你这是怎么回事呢，怎么…会在这里？

天使下凡呀！白兰从沙发上站起身子，伸了个大大的懒腰：我不是说了吗，存亡掌握在小正的手里！

他终于出现幻觉了吗？正一狠狠捏了自己的脸一把，疼得他皱紧了眉，又想去碰碰白兰，手伸到一半停在了空中。

白兰一把将他的手抓过去，放在了自己的胸口向他保证：是真人，别人能看见的那种。要不我和小正出去在波士顿上空飞一圈，看看有多少人会注意到？

喂，不要乱来，我信了信了！正一吓得赶紧拒绝，注意到了白兰握着他的手，那只右手修长的手指上，已经没有了那枚象征着他恶梦的海之大空戒。

只有抓紧了他的那只手传递出来的体温。

要不…再试试？正一嘟囔着。白兰歪了歪头，说你说什么了吗？

只见正一狠狠摇了摇头说不对不对，然后把手抽了出来：不可能的不可能的，别看我这样我还是直的！白兰先生不也是一样吗，不然在那之后根本不会那么嫌弃啊！

白兰大笑起来：这种事情，还是等日后再说吧！说起来，小正现在还在上学吧？真怀念啊，大学生活！

…这个人，怎么总是这么能说到他的死穴…正一疑心他是故意的，也不甘示弱：我可没有白兰先生那么厉害，经常不上课不把学习放在心上也可以过关…

而且，最近我也完全没在做正事，请让我把落下的学业补回来吧。其他的事…比如怎么安排你，就先搁置了。

嗯？不把我送给彭格列吗？白兰跟着他回到书房，大有就这么粘着他的意思，好在他还是把他的翅膀收回来了，否则半个书房都要被他的翅膀填满。

正一拿出他第二部队队长的口气冷冷地说，如果白兰先生是这么希望的，我没有意见，头也没抬打开了笔记本。屏幕上显示的，全都是这半年来他在这台笔记本上留下的日志，在那个白色圆形装置中，自己记录下来的，所有的记忆。

小正真是冷淡…白兰像是在自己家做过无数次那样，扯过另一张椅子就坐在他不远处，看他已经开始对着设计出初稿的器械模拟部件设计，很委屈地说，我现在除了小正，谁也不认识啦…怎么可能会去彭格列呢？而且他们大概也把我忘了个干净吧！不知道小桔梗是不是也这样！

这么在意你就回去看一眼啊…我想他现在应该还在彭格列瓦利亚被调教着吧。正一不知是不是因为许久没碰了，以前的设计图怎么看怎么不顺眼，改了又删删了又改，最后还是抬头看了白兰一眼，没想到对方也在打量着他。

他叹了口气说走吧，现在的我也根本写不出什么来，还不如出去转换一下心情…

顺便补充一下冰箱。家里多了一张嘴，总是要注意一些的，他补上一句。

小正…又高了一些啊。和他走在街上的白兰比划了一下说，以前咱们去超市，小正还总是会被我整个手肘压在脑袋上！

这你也好意思说吗？正一失笑，接受现实吧白兰先生，我已经不是大学时代的我了！

说起来，接下来的圣诞有什么安排吗？正一问他，见白兰摇了摇头，便说，那和我回一趟日本吧，这下她们总不会再说这说那了…

至于两个人都觉得自己仍然是直的这件事…恐怕也确实如白兰所言只能日后再说了吧？

\------


	12. Love is a Losing Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 白兰视角

00

那时候他真的挺烦恼的，那孩子还活着，要不要再杀他一次？

同样的事情他不爱做两次。再说了杀了又有什么好处呢？呃，确实好处多多，毕竟那孩子到哪都恨不得置他于死地，为此愿意也有付出过生命的。就算自己故意留他一命，那孩子也会因为无穷无尽的尝试而真的伤到他后，被他的真六弔花杀死。

倒不如说都养了这么久了，杀了也挺可惜的，就算也能算上危险人物，可在彭格列全被格杀之后，他一个人又能成什么事呢？到时候再思考他的死活吧，现在只需要考虑小尤尼的事情就好。

如果小桔梗的那一击没有错开就好了。察觉到自己一瞬的庆幸后，白兰对自己和桔梗都很是失望。

到底还是、“曾经的密友”啊！

01

自从十六岁意识到自己的能力以来，白兰就知道了入江正一这个名字。

不仅仅是因为其他的平行世界，这个人都会有意无意地出现在他生活的某个出其不意的边角，更是因为他的觉醒，和那个监视发信器脱不了干系——深层次到DNA的生物特征识别，可以把千里之外的情报发送到原本的主人身上。

当时的杰索家小少爷正在家中主持的筹款酒会和那些见着他就想要拉着不放的男男女女聊天，内心却觉得无聊不已。他也不知道自己想干什么，总之只想去找点乐子，便支开面前的人跑到外头去，毫无征兆地，他就意识到了。

准确地说，是“觉醒”了——因为入江正一这个暗号。他用力回想着这个哪里听说过这个名字，仿佛某种天启，他迅速理解了这个名字来自于一个不属于他的世界：是一个拥有先进的生物技术，并且将其应用到各种领域，包括发信器的，和自己现在所处的，完全不一样的世界。

而关于入江正一其人，他也甚是好奇，身在意大利的他很快就调查到了这个人的情况，不过当时的他对自己新获得的能力非常着迷，同时也包括那个有些时候自己会看见的指环。而这个背景板一般的小人物，他通常都是在累了之后躺在床上才迷迷糊糊想着，这个人到底为什么会和我的能力有所牵连呢？

利用这份能力，在这个讲究知识和情报的世界活下去实在是过于方便，加上白兰从小出类拔萃的身体素质和头脑，他不费吹灰之力地考取了美国的著名理工科高等学府。

他自小就头脑聪明，逻辑清晰，能把自己的家里人都辩得哑口无言。而他随着年纪的增长，也越发对所谓人类构筑的文明嗤之以鼻，毕竟对他来说，只有自己追求的和想要得到的才是最重要的，而其他的基本上是拖累人类发展的原始动物性残留物，都通通该被扫入名为“sentiment”的垃圾堆。

更不用说在得到这份堪称无敌的能力之后，他同所谓的“人类”更是相距甚远。大部分人都只关心对权威的服从和对成为权威的野心，还有一切能传递他们可怜巴巴的基因的机会，对白兰来说，这些唾手可得的敝履只能给他仅仅一瞬的刺激，实在是廉价得不值一提。

乐趣，才是他活着的动力，这份可供长期把玩的能力实在是天降的宝贝，他疑心这个入江正一说不定也是一个同类。

虽然在照片上，完全看不出来。

而且见到真人之后他更是立刻否定了这个想法。就算是因为东亚长大的人无法避免的内倾，会被高中生欺负成那样的成年人也实属罕见。他亲眼看着那个走路不带眼的小家伙撞上了从他身边横行而过的青少年，没说上两句话就被拉进了小巷子，正处于棉花糖不足的他事不关己地想着这小身板被打上那么一顿要躺上多久呢，要是小家伙撞上的人是他那事情就简单得多了，他一边觉得嘴痒一边还要在巷口看着那群精力过盛的年轻人欺负弱小，后者还像是在要求更多似地听之任之。啊啊这就是所谓的受害者有罪了，要是不想被揍就好好反抗啊，不然以后只会变本加厉而已。

既然蒙了恩惠（单方面的想法），好歹还是出手帮帮忙吧，有时候多管闲事说不定还会出现更有趣的事情。他无谓地想着，基本上不费吹灰之力就把那群小孩赶跑了。他知道自己穿的够劲爆，身手也是没来由地强悍，足够把没见过世面的小孩子吓得够呛了，面前这个小家伙又会怎么看他呢？

答案是没能看见，那副看着像是漫画里面才会出现的眼镜真的是有够蠢的，他还好像很宝贝似地往脸上戴。这孩子明明只比他小一岁，脸上却还剩着稚嫩的婴儿肥，戴上那个眼镜之后搞笑度成两百倍增加，无怪乎会被高中生欺负。

果不其然，是那种看强者的崇拜目光啊，白兰心里无趣地想着，要不是因为你就是入江正一，这儿我就要和您说拜拜了。

没想到的是他也根本没能说拜拜，各种意义上。小子不知道为什么觉得他还挺酷，知道自己和他同路就跟了上来，而白兰也是第一次因为所谓的巧合感到无奈，这个小豆芽菜竟然和他是同学，而且和他一样，是在出了名天才中的天才才能进的工程系，白兰自上而下打量着这个红发人，觉得怎么想这都是那种除了学习以外什么都不懂的宅男。

不过倒是没有想象中的难以相处，礼仪周到而且在自己擅长的领域还非常健谈，本来只是在随口糊弄的自己不知不觉也被他的热情带动了，探讨起来带上了几分心思。

他是无法理解有人会对此感受到热情。对他来说这不过又是一门他擅长的科目罢了，在无数个平行世界他都是学理科的，从生物到医学从物理到机械，他不仅无所不精还因为特殊的能力可融会贯通，而看着一说到这方面就明显自信许多的正一，白兰也就模糊地想着，又是一个“他人”啊，挺失望的。

不过这一类的“他人”，比起大多数追逐廉价满足感的人来说还尚算可爱，既然头脑也跟得上，白兰觉得稍微偏心一下他也未尝不可，送他一个没那么滑稽的眼镜应该是个不错的选择。没想到的是自己一时玩性大发加入的研究小组里也出现了那个身影，白兰也实在是怀疑自己的眼睛：要不要那么巧合？不仅是在其他平行世界，在这个世界他的人生似乎也少不了这个红头发背景板，着实有些幽默。

他从不觉得自己有什么和这个世界的人产生深层次联系的必要，毕竟归根结底他和其他人类是不太一样的。从小他就明白，不管戴上多少张亲和温厚的面具，与人相处到最后都会因为无趣而失望，而这个命数奇特的小子又能撑多久呢，他来劲地想着。

白兰杰索，对乐子来者不拒的男人，没有乐子就创造乐子，是自娱自乐的高手。

乐子从何而来？大部分都是从他人身上而来，还是戏弄那些他觉得毫无价值的人，让他们的本色暴露才有意思。正在努力融入小组的年轻学生，没想到自己已经成为了白兰下一个找乐子的对象，白兰摸着下巴想这个体贴周到又够乖，迅速被各位前辈和教授宠爱起来的孩子心底到底是什么样子？

想想还有些小兴奋，希望他不要太快令人失望。

02

棉花糖是好文明，任由搓圆捏扁，都会没有脾气地为他提供那份甜腻的味道，一咬下去，没有糖粉包裹的柔软粘稠内在会立刻爆裂，和粗糙的外皮不同，丝滑得不可思议。

而正一和他代表性的苦味一样，同棉花糖是完全相反的存在。

说实在的，这孩子远远没有他表现出来的那么谦恭有礼。在他一再施压之后，那深受教授和同学喜爱的表面也出现了裂痕，那不情不愿被他压榨的样子比他平时左右逢源的弱气讨喜脸可爱多了，而偶尔出现的崩溃更是趣味十足。白兰觉得那孩子就是有这个毛病——如果不愿意被他欺负的话直说就是了，为何还要一边不愿一边接受呢？这样只会让人更加想要欺负他罢了，白兰无责任地想着。

而突破了临界点之后那张牙舞爪却又无害的蛮不讲理则更是取悦了他，让他一而再再而三地踩破他的底线。他试探着正一的反应，从他眼中窥视着尴尬和不赞成，和混合着的莫名向往。

只不过，入江正一对他来说也不过是闲暇时候用以取乐的玩物罢了，和千千万万的男男女女比起来，唯一比较特殊的，也许只是能玩弄的时间更长。他还有更有意思的游戏等着探索，寻找那个指环更让他着迷。毕竟，挑逗一个人类的神经又如何有趣得过赌上一整个世界的胜负？在宏大的压迫下，一切的人群不过是带着四肢被随意玩弄的零部件而已，包括那个孩子。

消磨时间的时候，白兰是很愿意在其他平行世界逛逛的。他总能在各种地方看到入江正一的身影，另一个自己去惯的小酒吧有他在弹吉他，再来另一个世界的公司他是自己同事，又有他经常去的甜食店那家伙是那里的打工仔，不一而足，唯一的差别也许只在于在这个世界，他们更为熟悉——在那多得令人发指的巧合之下。

那孩子有时候也让他烦心，准确地说，其实是他自己的自私让他无可奈何。在被细心剥除了体贴有礼的外在后，正一变得不再掩饰他的不耐和反对——即使那对他来说不过是下酒菜。只不过，正一却仍有着不太容易对他展现的一面，自从他把身上的功课全部甩手扔给了正一，那孩子似乎也察觉到了自己对课业的漫不经心，甚少和他像一开始那样兴致勃勃地探讨学术，取而代之的是一个有着奇异发型的黄发男人。

那时候的正一充满了冲劲和热情，让他看起来像个小太阳似的闪闪发光。白兰有些感叹，小宅男长开了之后还挺英俊的，加上那个自信又乐在其中的表情，比起平时在他面前困扰的样子又更讨喜。

他想他应该是在私底下做了一个小正面部表情collection游戏，不然没法解释这种看见别人抽到自己没有的卡时心里的不爽。在有所自觉之后他选择了经常去骚扰正在实验室做研究的正一，加上他自己本身就和正一的所学有更多的交叉，果不其然有让人满意的收获。

那时候他经常想，玩游戏的最高境界是什么？大概就是把自己的情绪也当作游戏的一部分去享受。毕竟他白兰作为人类被生出来，多多少少还是会带有人类的构造，其生产出来的少许情绪也是乐子的一环，感受到自己仍有一点入世的情感，把玩之也是相当playful。

把自己真正玩进去，大概也是活该吧。

03

命运这东西到底算什么呢？如果去问十六岁的自己，想必会得到不屑一顾的回答，到了二十岁，大约只会得到沉默。

第一次被另一个正一当场打脸的时候他有点懵圈。那个世界的自己已经尽快收集了所有7³，事情却不如他所料：为了保护平民而死的尤尼并没有激活奶嘴的力量，即使收集了所有7³，却仍然未能得到最后的开门机关。

当时的他并不明白是为什么，而一直在尤尼一方的那个入江正一却第一次向他露出了獠牙：从未见过的獠牙。虽说正一对他原本也算不上温顺，不过白兰也没把那像是锦上添花的发泄当回事，直到那次被正一的手枪指着。

沐浴着晴之炎的子弹高速向他飞来，只可惜那孩子注定在他手里惨败。这个时候的正一还没开始疯狂抽个子，豆芽菜似地被他拎在手里，那双翡翠色眸子就那么没了光彩。

看见了这一幕的白兰有些闹心，有种模糊的想法，飘忽不定地没有抓住。那个世界的自己明明不了解正一。然而他也知道，所有的世界，他都是他。

换而言之，所有的平行世界只有一个白兰，所有的经历并非平行，而是平行的总集，每个世界的他只是不同位面的同一个人，同样有着这个世界的自己的知识和经历。

说白了，为何会那样毫不犹豫地置他于死地了呢，留着一条命不好么。白兰戳弄着棉花糖，柔软的触感让他想起自己手中脖颈的硬度，明明人体没有那么脆弱，为何又随着一声手中骨传导的轻响便产生了那么大的差异。

然而在无数的世界里，入江正一还活着。这份力量确实有些妖邪，他想，即使一个世界的正一早夭了，其他的世界不也仍然活着吗？生与死实在不是什么大不了的差别，只要自己想，立刻也能见到生龙活虎的入江正一不是吗？就像现在这个神采奕奕对他说起下一次筹款的家伙，对另一个世界的自己的死亡完全没有察觉，仍然觉得他白兰是最可靠的大好人。

但到了二十一岁的白兰，看见过太多太多的入江正一的末路。他又自问，命运到底是什么呢？在收集完了所有7³后的世界，所有的入江正一都不是他的同伴，更令人感到一丝丝恶寒的是其中也没有任何一个，是对他的所作所为视而不见的。

一次两次尤可装作不在意，三番四次他也会感叹一下巧合，而全灭的结局只能证明一件事。

如果有所谓神的存在，那祂一定是无聊，无情而且残忍的神，白兰想道，而这无数的世界中都遇到同一个人，应该也算是所谓的命运了吧。戏弄他人是他的专长，而被戏弄则不然，以他的头脑，能对他做这种事的也许只有那些无聊的神了，如果那又是真实存在的话。然而，所谓的神只不过是人类社会为了维持一定期间的稳定而产生的figure，归根结底不过是一个构造，甚至一个机关，物理意义上来说是不存在的。这种充满了恶意的命运，正因为不是被哪个意志安排的，所以才令人无力，对于白兰来说也许是最令他恶心的东西了吧。

你会明白吗？他问正一。对方托着腮说命运只是个概念而已，如果能被改变就不能称之为命运了吧。就像是扔硬币一样，扔出来正反面的结果如果称之为命运，那在这之前在硬币上做手脚，让自己想要的一面朝上，这算命运吗？如果不能在硬币上做手脚，那就对扔硬币的人说扔到想要的那一面为止不要停，这又算不算命运？

正一有时候会让白兰见识到他和平时待人接物时完全不一样的，暴烈又疯狂的一隅，就像现在。白兰思考了一下说大概吧，但是有时候，扔的机会就只有一次哦。

已经开始了他迟到发育期开始抽条的红发青年笑笑说，那就只能非扔到那一面不可了，不管用什么手段。

亡羊补牢未为晚矣，意识到自己被和这个人绑在一起翻弄之后，更加惹他不悦的也是自己的心态。一开始的玩乐已经变成了不屑，即使入江正一出现在自己的每一个平行世界，对这命运感到恶心的自己才是最让他无法接受的。他是被海之指环选中的，命中注定的持有者，这份力量也并非入江正一给予他的，这个风景中的背景板又何德何能如此自我地出现呢？

这是因为他允许了，白兰知道。他为这无谓的“sentiment”花费了太多的注意力，而这并没有让他有停下来的打算。

原本他是打算停下来的，他早已知道，在要杀死这个人变得越来越艰难的时候。就算其他世界的他们都没有躲过这数奇又可憎的命运，白兰也曾想过把这个世界的正一推得远远的。

毕竟此时的正一对真正的他一无所知，是时候悬崖勒马——他本是这样打算的。

头一次被床伴指责为早泄，实在是冤枉。白兰对自己的能力很是了解，那次的一切错误都该推给正一这个有着过于可怜声音的男人——他从来不知道那家伙的声音如此刺激，甚至能让他背上这个无中生有的污蔑之后还一脸无辜地说，“真是快啊”。

除了对自己产生的变化感到不妙，他更多的是觉得荒谬。自己唯一的一丝丝empathy，竟产生在了在每一个世界都要打败他的人身上，而他竟对此并不反感，看到那对无辜的绿眼睛仍清澈地注视他，白兰甚至松了口气。

幼稚的自我满足，白兰想着。既然自己不愿意他的离开，而他又自投罗网，有什么比利用他更好的解决办法吗？无论如何，最后的赢家总归是他，在得到7³的未来，那究极的权力和力量之下，他又有什么是做不到、求不得的呢？至于那无聊的命运，在他寻求乐趣的一环上，也只不过是游戏规则，而游戏规则，在他得到7³后根本毫无意义。

04

平心而论，他是很喜欢“选择”这个游戏的。对他来说人生就是一场游戏，别人也好自己作为“人”的部分也罢，在他手里也不过是游戏，而这个充满随机选择的游戏对他来说，更是有着珍贵的意义。

这是他和正一在这个世界混在一起才会产生的游戏，即使他的意识贯穿其他所有平行世界，都不会看到有更多的“选择”，而这个游戏可组合出的分支更是多不胜数，对于在平行世界穿梭的他而言，这就是个小小的、无法被他的能力干涉的世界。

也许正因为如此，他才用它来作为自己舍弃“人性”后统治世界的开幕盛典，这实在是太适合不过了。入江正一，这个和他的“人性”勾连不清的存在，随着那个仪式理应被同时割舍，相当具有符号意义。很可惜的是那个人居然也没有死去，某种程度上他非常失望。

和正一玩游戏是很不错的体验，那孩子又诚实赌品也好，最重要的果然还是头脑确实不错。和他一样，正一对游戏有着相当的执着，对白兰来说，这个意外有点小惊喜的游戏乃是他获得少许刺激的手段之一。

不管是肉体上的，还是自己去戏弄他人找乐子，大多不如和正一简简单单来上一局游戏来得纯粹。如今一想自己确实没有什么太大的野心吧，只不过重复的过程实在无聊，非得把事情越搞越大才能让他兴奋起来。再说了这个对他来说毫无意义的世界，作为棋盘不是再好不过吗？海之指环也好7³也好不过是有意思的道具罢了，游戏的通关道具不收集全，对谁来说都是难以忍受的吧，为了这个目的，刷刷经验又有什么不对。

他希望正一能够明白这点，只可惜在他的试探之下只换来了皱眉和沉默。他不喜欢正一那个样子，让他想起了其他世界的正一。

他比较喜欢这个正一——纯粹的，直率的，那聪明的头脑也不是用来对抗他的，有时候还会流露出对他的向往，不是对于强者的，而是对自己这个人的。当然他也喜欢正一时不时流露出来对于肉体之事的青涩，无论男女似乎都会让他不自在。

既然这个正一这么可爱，对他开开绿灯也是没有关系的吧，对仍然保有人类本能的他来说，能够让他开心起来的事情又何乐而不为呢？至于其他世界的正一对他的敌意，没有必要在意，反正也并不影响这个世界的正一。最重要的是只要这个正一没有和他敌对的打算，那所谓的命运就只是个笑话罢了。

当然他也知道，一切不过是暂时。既然他选择委身于那充满恶意的命运，这个正一也迟早会对他展露獠牙。有时候他看着趴在桌子上就那么睡着了的正一的脸，无辜还毫无防备，他会忍不住伸手想要就那么掐死他，好让这个他最不希望被其敌对的青年就那样停留在他最美好的状态，最后却不知为何变成了轻轻摘下了那副他亲手为他选的眼镜。他想，也许是那双眼睛的错，那双在烛光的映照下美丽的翡翠色双眼，就那样从此紧闭了也太可惜了。

甚至即使是他那能吵死人的鼾声，听起来也是挺可爱的。白兰趴在桌子上，鼻尖似乎还能碰到正一那头乱糟糟的红发，觉得不仅鼻尖，心里也痒痒的。

在某个时间点后，他敏感地察觉到这孩子开始不再用那种没有一丝阴霾的眼神看着他了。那次事情的开端来源于正一突如其来的消沉，他不是很清楚原因，按时间点来说应当是正一的论文被教授打回来了的时候。白兰还猜测是不是因为沉迷游戏搞砸了学业，家里人给了他不小压力才弄成那样。正一从来很少说起他的家人，有时候讨论到这个话题正一都是糊弄着过去的——白兰心想这娃心事也不太可能跟家里人说，也难怪他不管什么兴趣都那么内向，能和自己在一起实在是幸运得很。

也许吧，白兰嗤笑。他和正一的相遇，说得上幸运吗？如果说每个世界都与他敌对是恶意的命运，那在这个世界他与自己的纠葛，说不定只是一场令人作呕的作弄——当然这么说，也不过是以白兰自身那自私的情绪为出发点而已，如果他对这个入江正一像对其他世界的正一一样无情，又何来的作呕和无力？他不屑抵赖内心对这个人的留恋，只是他也从未真正正视过它们——没有意义的，物理性的，动物性的躁动，和千千万万人一样对低等刺激的追求一样，又如何有资格掌控他理智偏执的头脑？

他是个认为仪式感很重要的人——渗透在他的方方面面，从戳穿六道骸的乔装时会特意换上相应的花，到他会因为正一那段时间的工作和交际送上不同的花草，他都愿意一丝不苟。当然这是一种形式的自我表现，他少了这部分就活不下去了，是非要借着这种类似于解谜的关卡表现自己心思的人。如果有人能明白其中的含义，他就会很开心，某种角度上来说，除了满溢而出的self indulgence，还有一丝丝乞怜的意味：有人是会明白他的，那些可以解开他的谜的人，符合他设立的标准，而他也会相应地对其一定程度上敞开门来。

他最后的谜当然就是那场“选择”，那是另一个他给他留下的谜。白兰到死后才明白自己那场被自己生前视为随性而为的“选择”到底有什么意义。看上去除了暴露了己方人员的少许战斗力外毫无意义，而事实上也确实没有左右到最终的战局哪怕一丁点，除了他正式失去了两个本该在他这一方的人。他早该明白的，自己的随性而为只不过是本能的必然，他本能地想要用这场游戏羞辱入江正一，因为那孩子用那种岌岌可危却又坚若磐石的声音对他说，你是错的。

正一擅长用一句轻飘飘的话，甚至一个眼神带过他的情感和判断。那孩子脑子利索，可是让他表达些什么情感却比登天还难，那句“你是错的”想必已经憋了很久很久，比他想象的，比他们相识的时间还要久。

那不是正好吗，他想，他们之间的较量方式就是“选择”，用“选择”来决出他们之间的对错这是再好不过的事了，那场战斗与其说是彭格列和米鲁菲奥雷的战斗，还不如说是白兰和入江正一关于正误的一次探讨。只可惜，他已经不能再是大学时代那个和入江正一互有胜负的朋友了，他是战无不胜的恶魔，他是脱离人性的帝王，他赢了，就是如此。

那场胜利给他带来的是新世界的开幕。白兰往他的脚下看去——这里是米鲁菲奥雷的总部，仿佛树立在深渊之上的摩天高楼。这就是他的精神，他的思想构筑的世界，底下的蝼蚁如同机械一样摆动着四肢，无数白色制服的人手持各色匣兵器巡视着低头活着的齿轮。在这万丈深渊之上他漂浮在半空，具现着所有他自己也感觉得到是虚假的幻象。只有他知道这一切都是假的，也只有他没有办法真正站立在地，他眯眼看着那些来来往往的——风景，透过本不存在的玻璃。

这就是他的正确，胜者为王的正确，入江正一认为是错误的正确。

很可惜，正确还是错误，并不是白兰或者入江正一能说了算的。无论他们之间的赌局的赌注多么华丽，无论最终的力量归结在某个人的手中有多么强大，审判正误的都轮不到他们任何一人，只有有谁站在哪一方而已。

他比谁都明白那句话对他来说有什么意义。

疼呀，小正。我曾欣喜地看着你解开我设下的层层谜团，也允许你走进了我的深处欣赏了那些未被展露，我所珍视的一切。

你说那是错的。这可真是疼啊。

当然，陈列在他内心世界的一切对于普通人来说绝不美好，那是玩世不恭的野心，残忍和冷酷，未被探索的核心则是是他的孤傲和自恋，对于正一来说，也许真的全都是错的吧。

这又如何能不伤害到他孤芳自赏的自尊呢。

05

无独有偶，他也认为他与正一的关系存在过“最愉快”的顶点。只不过和正一的看法不一样，他会选择的是米鲁菲奥雷还是杰索家族的时候。

不是说滑向灭亡的姿态最美丽吗？在一切变得阴沉之前的日子，一定就是充斥着阳光的，白兰想。

因为他不需要隐藏自己的野心想说就说，因为正一还没有正式地踏入血流成河的杀戮世界，在他赐予的象牙塔做他最熟悉也是最拿手的科研——果然是个格局太小的男人。为何这样的人，会奋不顾身地在每个世界都坚决与他敌对呢？有时候他也会想，也许正一在这个世界也会被他腐化，也会开始欣赏他想要的东西，甚至他自己。毕竟，那孩子也曾同自己兴致勃勃地讨论着“选择”的用兵艺术，也曾用惊叹的目光直率地赞美他。对白兰这么做的人没有一千也有几百，可来自于这个对他举过枪动过刀的男人却尤为珍贵。

他已经两袖清风地毕业了，对他来说回到意大利等于如鱼得水，而正一仍在美国事实上只是白兰的一些私心。他离开美国的那天，正一陪他到了机场，小宅男已经完全长开了，围着深灰色的围巾，半张脸被挡在围巾下面，上半边脸也被粗框眼镜遮住，只有绿色的眼珠子透过镜片直视着他。

这就是最后的晚餐。

在回国的飞机上他心安理得地躺着，脑中勾划着接下来该如何安排杰索家族的戒指掠夺。而在二十四小时前，他正在高等学府拍他最后的一张照片，身着早该被穿过一次之后就扔的学位袍，拉着仍然有课抱着课本的正一在学校拍照，可惜黑色的衣服和他本身的颜色非常不搭，他怎么拍都不满意，让帮他拍了几百次有的正一抓狂抓脑袋吼道，我也是有很忙的，可不可以让我上课了？

白兰委屈地说，明天我就要走了小正难道不会想我吗？一句话让原本还在气头上的正一又安静了下去。白兰模糊地想，这孩子那充满自信的脸庞，又是什么时候开始消失的呢？现在，似乎全都变成了这有些忧郁的神色。

他觉得自己的心里又痒痒的，正想说些什么，正一叹了口气说反正我过不了多久也会去和白兰先生会师的，我本来是打算休学跟你去的，让我读完大三不是白兰先生的决定吗。

说起来，也确实如此，正一对他是越来越粘了，恨不得随时掌握他的动向。白兰心底知道这是为什么，却总是不想让自己过于深思，乐于接受正一似乎很依赖自己的表象。

最后白兰搂着有些不高兴又有些不好意思的正一，用他的手机自上而下拍了一张自拍：正一被他搂着在左下角带着似乎有些无奈又好笑的神色，白兰的大头则在右侧占据了照片的最大视角，根本很难看到他穿的是什么。他摇摇手机说嗯拍得很好，比小正拍的令人满意多了！

正一白了他一眼说你这是什么意思啊。

借着拍照的借口，他们把熟悉的校园又逛了一遍。正一自然又是没能上课，抱着笔记本和书手都要断了，白兰就提议要不再去学校的cafe吧？

“毕竟是最后一次了”，这句话对正一仿佛是某种开关，正一温顺地答应了。正一仍然是手不离咖啡，白兰胡思乱想着他的嘴巴到底是不是只有咖啡味呢。他顿了顿，状似不经意地说，小正现在还住在合租公寓吧？听说家里把小正的吉他寄过来了，我也想听听小正弹吉他~

正一说，怎么可能还和别人合租…再怎么说也是黑进超算中心的预备犯罪者了，还不至于那么心大。

那种事也只有正一会关心，这重点根本就是错的，白兰暗自想着。在去正一新租的学生公寓路上他顺手买了一盒保险套，正一还一脸“怎么又要久违了去瞎混了啊”的表情，让白兰头疼不已。

想做就做，白兰做人最大的信条就是不委屈自己的欲望。他又不傻，自己想干什么还是不至于察觉不到，是密友又如何呢？如果自己对这个人的那些烦人的物理反应是对新奇吊诡的肉体关系的追求的话，满足一下自己又有什么关系。自己乃血肉之躯，受荷尔蒙影响当然会有情绪的变动，自己不是毛头小子了，这点排解手段还不至于难倒他。

正一新的落脚处真的是贫寒，据他所说是因为这是他家削减了他的生活费又没有足够的奖学金的原因，白兰看着这个地方根本不知道怎么下脚。很显然正一的预算都是从他本来就不算多的存款中抠出来的，而且大部分都用在了买电脑设备上，满地都是排线和正一魔改的服务器。白兰艰难地寻找着空地，立刻就坐在了公寓中央的床上，他认真地想，这张床装正一一个人都够呛，他真能在这床上做什么剧烈运动？

床的主人的思想就比他单纯多了，他弯腰把地上的设备都稍微收整齐了些，说就快了，我又找到另外一个比较有迹象的目标。他说的迹象就是“作为犯罪者的潜能”，顺着不可思议的悬案的线索，总是能找到比常人更缺乏morality的目标，而这种人当然也更容易被白兰吸引。

白兰倒是压根没在听，反正不过是小兵小卒，在他眼里这都是为他收集基本道具的npc罢了，形式虽然各异，到最后也和“选择”里规格属性不一样的小兵没什么差别。他更注意的是弯着腰背对着他的正一，懊恼地想着果然自己是直男，要是换了个女性身体做这个动作，白兰觉得现在的自己已经毫不犹豫地开始办事了。

但是，时不时造访他内心的那种神出鬼没令他不快的瘙痒又确实存在，现在没有出现，不代表它们是假的。

既然提不起兴趣，那他再呆在这儿也没什么意思，正想开口告辞，正一却搬开了他那些数量庞大的书，露出了后方好像被放置了很久的原声吉他。

见白兰探究一般颇有兴致地看着那把琴，正一的脸一下子蹿红了，说你不要乱嘲笑我，我也好久没弹了…

在白兰看来其实他弹成什么样其实都是一样的，正一的音乐品味和他实在不是一个路子，以前陪他去看演唱会他都是和那些被男朋友强行拉去看演唱会的妹子站一块儿的。白兰想起那会儿的事情，在飞机上自己噗嗤地笑了出声，头等舱里只有切尔贝罗在他旁边好奇地侧头。

正一红着脸问他想听什么，当然白兰是不懂的，说让我听听小正最会弹的吧？他摸着裤袋里那个纸盒子，思绪游离在扔掉它和拿出来让正一的脸更红之间。

这把缺乏照料的吉他声音并不是特别清透，就算是白兰也听得出来这是买了很多年的便宜货，而且放了太久没有保养，弦还要重新调很久。正一一边弹一边唱，视线垂着没有看他，整首歌起承转合之中有些挥之不去的忧郁，听完之后白兰的手不知不觉已经从裤袋里滑了出来。

正一唱完了，保持着坐在地上的姿势有些怯地抬起头，似乎是在试探他的反应。白兰大方地鼓掌：没想到小正唱歌这么好听呢？要不是小正脑袋太聪明不读工程太浪费，我觉得还能往乐手方向发展呢！

也许是说者无心听者有意，当时的正一僵硬着反常地什么都没说。白兰摸了摸下巴，也是没想到正一在第二次遇上自己的平行世界真的成了乐手，而且还很是不得志。当时他也没怎么觉得有多好听，只是过了好几年这个正一在凌乱的小公寓抱着便宜吉他对他低诉着吾琴轻泣的夜晚，却总是频频造访他的回忆。那确实是个安静的夜晚，那个晚上白兰也没有在那张仿佛随时会塌的床上做些什么，以至于他在第二天的飞行期间有些不满。不是欲求不满，而是忍不住思考，正一这个家伙从以前开始就不怎么有女人缘，就算对什么女孩子有在他看来已经暴露的好感，可也从来没敢告白，他真的明白什么是性吗？

白兰把棉花糖用指腹压在桌子上转啊转，不禁思索起来，到底什么样的姑娘能看上那个事实上很有些皮相的小处男呢。

他并不是很喜欢这个答案，因为这个答案已经出现了，而更让人不喜的则是他有所畏惧，而正一的想法也证明了这一点。

男女之间的肉体关系让权谋的同盟缔结得更加容易，这也非关道德，特殊的亲密感来自灵长类族群的微妙分配，而在文明社会中这一点也并未改变本质，对正一来说恐怕会被毒害得更深吧？尤其是那位女性也确实…拥有非常能煽动直男兴趣的吸引力，再怎么说也是用美人计得到了无数研究机密，甚至让那些裙下之臣都真正成为奴隶的女人。

白兰对这种性癖的女人是敬而远之，但是架不住别人本身的喜好。当时的白兰只是想着这个类型，很可能会让那个没有经验的处男一个不小心被人坑骗，所以命令让切尔贝罗好好护着他的，没想到在正一看来竟然觉得他是在实行监视。他并不认为爱丽丝会对他造成什么威胁，就算和正一联手其实也掀不起什么风浪，那时候会对正一的关系多加阻拦，其实只不过是他任性而已。

男人之间的朋友关系，发展到他和正一这种程度的密友，事实上已经是非常微妙的平衡了。用比较啰嗦的话说，他们之间是属于“男孩”或者“青少年”的男性之间会产生的互相仰慕，是对相互之间的masculinity的崇拜，包含着潜在的自我追求和对双方的认同，是独属于男性之间的理想主义。事实上，也是某种转瞬即逝的浪漫，随着双方成为真正的“男人”甚至“父亲”，这种脆弱的联系就会转眼分崩离析，就像同一个狮群的小雄狮自小是相互扶持相互竞争的兄弟，一旦成年则会有着自己的领地而再也不复当年亲密。对于人类来说，这种关系的转变也并非易事，只有拉开距离把过于亲密的关系转为无法互相影响的地位，而放任不管则很有可能因为情感不对称而反目成仇。

白兰心想，这也太奇妙了。他为了把送给正一的游乐场控制在手心的大小而费尽心思，把强势且容易驯服正一的爱丽丝挡在门外，又为他精心挑选听话的孩子，让他们之间那属于“青少年”的关系在成熟为“成年”的途中显得更为扭曲。明明是互相猜忌又充满自私自利的考量，看起来却似乎是他对正一有着什么见不得人的心思一样。不得不说，白兰乐见其成，不管是正一无法在利用肉体关系对他的杰索家族造成什么权力分配的麻烦上也好，他从与正一之间的关系中谋求的亲密形式也罢，都让他非常满意，可以说是一箭双雕。

正一最后选的女性不出白兰的意料也是个非常主动的交际花。在他们黑手党界活得下去的女人总是得有那么对付男人的两把刷子，在正常世界里长大的正一又怎么抵抗得了这种诱惑。得知正一和那个被他亲手选出来的女人有了实际关系之后，他松了口气之余又觉得有点好笑，这废了那么多周折说不定只是他想找个趁手的贞操带管住正一的下半身罢了，要维持现状的扭曲愿望终究是不可能实现的，而会想要维持现状的原因也肯定不能只归功于人类的惰性。他知道这会对正一产生什么阴影，在做那种事情的时候那孩子恐怕都会时刻觉得自己在背后监视着他吧，至于这样会给正一留下什么心理阴影就不在他的考虑范围内了。

因为他知道自己有些焦虑。他吸着奶昔想，性成熟对男人造成的影响真的很麻烦，幸好他不是正一，但凡正一和他有一样的地位和思考，恐怕他会毫不犹豫想办法切了对方。白兰想到这儿，忍不住打了个冷颤觉得下肢有些幻痛。别自己吓自己，正一怎么可能会有这种心思，那孩子完全就没想过这样无聊的事，从根本上来说他们的本质就不一样。在这段被命运扭曲的关系中，不知不觉他们指向对方情感的罗盘都早已失灵，他所需求的和正一想要的也没有丝毫是一致的。有时候他看着正一在空荡荡的研究室忙碌的背影想着，这孩子到底想从他身上获得什么呢？

以前他是很明白的，这孩子需要发泄他隐藏的叛逆，而他正好是那一点的宣泄口——他知道自己身上有太多让不同人都憧憬的特质，这让无数人都无法对他无动于衷。再怎么说，他也是被7³一角选中的大空，一一细想每个人为何要追随他也太过于繁琐了，都到了这个时候了想这个完全缺乏意义。也许是他早就习惯了正一到哪都会和他一起罢了，有了这孩子事情总是办事顺利许多，即使有那么点潜在的危险也比不上收益，杰索家族会走到今天，少不了他的一份功劳。

他吃吃地笑着想，不知道正一本人心里知不知道这段为虎作伥的人生，给他白兰带来了多少便利。心里否定又有什么用呢？亲手犯下的罪行，又哪里会那么轻易消失。可恶的是彩虹之子，居然就那样把小子的授意下做过的坏事都一笔勾销了，不然那孩子应该还会因为这些事而被恶梦纠缠吧，被恶梦骚扰着满脸汗水的样子也挺有趣的，很能满足他的恶趣味。在成立了家族之后，以往经常出现的恼羞成怒次数减少了很多，只是一如既往地会对他派下来的任务叹气，在他和旁人眼里可能跟撒娇没什么区别，也无怪乎其他家族成员都觉得他们俩有些什么。白兰对此也完全不在乎，甚至想着这也不错，只要他稍微添油加醋，正一和他周围的人又会怎么反应呢，只是想到这些就会让白兰开心不已。在正式得到全部的7³之前，利用这种乐子来打发时间再好不过。

06

后来这种游戏也满足不了他了，白兰索性在其他平行世界尝试找乐子。这种游戏的趣味来自他的真实感，每一次他获取平行世界的知识都能得知正一已经被他打败，而日渐地他会开始无止境地幻想这个世界中正一露出真面目的各种状况。这感觉让他着迷。每次他试探正一都能见他露出似是而非的马脚，到底是正一仍有恻隐之心只是因为密友关系没有说出口呢还是他本来就不站在自己这边？这样的问题就可以让白兰联想出很多正一日后背叛他的场景，不一而足地让他产生幻痛，内脏仿佛被温暖地熨帖，在早已不认为这有什么好否认的当下，也是早已接受了不知什么时候来临的背叛，他想把这个想象的游戏玩久一些，却又期待着终究要来的那一刻。

这可真是自我中心的极致，不是吗？监视摄像头为他源源不断地更新画面，爱丽丝正在对她的傀儡发脾气，白兰也突然觉得好笑。若说爱丽丝原本对正一的迷恋被他的出现产生的对绝对权威的服从扭曲成了今时今日她对正一那特殊的态度，在她身边的奴隶身上发泄不满的爱丽丝，想必也是因为这种扭曲而感到不忿却无能为力吧，在小正身边装成那个样子真是辛苦她了，改天倒也可以给她送束花。可是，这种原初的迷恋到底有什么好沉迷的？正一对她那勾引的态度视而不见，她便气急败坏，却又连“如果没有白兰就好了”这种揪出罪魁祸首的事情想都不敢想。正一颤颤巍巍地也不晓得在防着她什么，或者说那孩子只不过是不喜欢和这种满手血腥的人打交道而已，也从来没给白兰惹来什么麻烦，仍如一个看上去软弱的有能臂助一样，在白兰身后观察分析着家族所有的一切，作着一切何处会成为家族弱点的假设。想要玩就奉陪他好了，白兰想，不管是做什么，人是不可能脱离自我麻痹活下去的，混杂着无聊的人文关怀煽动或者荷尔蒙刺激，不管是什么形式总能找出来的根源动力说白了也不过一种自慰，正一选择与他为敌的动机他已经不想关心，这个迟早会来却又不知何时会来的未来成了白兰戏弄自己的手段，这又何尝不是一种单向的自我麻痹。而可笑的是最终马鬃系着的剑也确实把他的脑袋砍了下来，他自暴自弃地揪着自己的翅膀想，也许这就是他期待的结果也说不定。

这个游戏也玩不了很久。皆因正一的火焰过于美丽。晴的火焰用作战斗，并没有其他属性那么易于使用，白兰觉得唯一的用处可能只有在他面前被欣赏着掐灭，欣赏那双翡翠里晶亮的火焰渐熄而绝望增幅，那景色每次都能让白兰躁动不已。

如果这个正一一直不能点燃火焰，把真正的晴之戒给他也无妨。他把玩着从吉留内罗家族手里夺回来没多久的戒指，一边思索着日后家族势力的分配，却又不由自主地发散着视线——墙上挂着唯一一张照片，方便他随时看到，和一般应该放在这种地方的艺术照清晰度相差甚远，而且也不是艺术照会采用的四平八稳的构图。这张照片在正一叛离了米鲁菲奥雷都仍挂在他的墙上，白兰有事没事他都会看两眼感慨一下。铃兰可能是年纪小不是很懂他年纪大了的人爱怀旧的心境，无论是好的坏的都好歹是自己年轻过的日子，而立刻清除掉入江正一的痕迹什么的也太傻了，像过度反应的怨妇。既然早已知道他会离开，亲手挂上这幅照片的时候他就做好了的心理准备，肯定不仅仅是被正一脸色微红尴尬着说教的那种。石榴雪上加霜地说您说笑了您怎么可能会老？白兰这才有些讪然说，毕竟是一个过去时代的终结，不缅怀一下总显得我挺无情的。可是他心里想着，无情的到底是谁呢，那个人对彭格列小鬼们说“我是你们的同伴”的时候可没有一点点不舍，那种如释重负…甚至仿佛还是当年那个还没发育完全的小子的声音，让他把窃听器的耳麦都狠狠扔了三丈远。虽说自从那人燃起了火焰之后他就知道两人之间不会再有退路，他再怎么乞怜也不过是命运玩弄下的小丑罢了，他还是忍不住想，梅罗涅基地那么多他们俩共同设计的部件，为何所有摄像头都被彭格列小鬼破坏了？那时候正一是什么样子，他是真的好奇。本想着也许还能再次看到他从前的模样，现身之后他却再次大失所望。为何用那么绝望的眼神看他呢？仿佛被我的隐瞒背叛了似的。

这堆纠缠的，泥泞的，不可解的纠葛，在他玩腻了以后就扔掉算了。那个夜晚他们都作出了最终的抉择，可白兰没想到的是他下定决心杀了他之后，却仍没有达到目的，甚至幼稚可笑地想活着那也没什么不好。花梗穿透那人身体的一瞬间，他没能舍弃的一切又开始提醒他，并不是他舍弃了这些，也并非他缺乏它们，而是那些在黑暗中等待降生的从未放弃等待。他有些困惑，自己到底是期待了这一刻有多久？久到他都忘了这一刻是要来的，是现实的，是终究要落幕的。他沉迷在赋予自己的幻象中太久，久到忘记了这是等待着他的命运，在正一的预谋之下被策划了的命运。

说到这场“选择”是一场勘误，那也许认为在这场游戏中能把入江正一的性命连同最后一丝期待抹除的自己也输得挺惨。游戏不过是游戏，输得起才算玩家，只不过他为了7³早就毫无所谓，作弊又算得了什么？那孩子最大的错误，就是以为自己仍是他的密友。他早已不是被命运和未来肆意玩弄的那个白兰，而是身着米鲁菲奥雷战斗服的，站在世界顶端的主宰，这样的他什么手段都使得出来，更何况小小的毁约。他不免有些生气，想要反省自己在这个自虐的养狼游戏中自己到底是放任他操纵了自己多少，以至于正一还以为他能打这张回忆牌？利用起自己的感情来还真是有够过分，在白兰看来他们不都是玩弄人心的高手吗？又何必以虚伪的大义名分来自我陶醉。

后来他只剩意识了，穿越无数平行时空，也再也没找到这个虚伪的小东西供他质问。真六弔花已经一个不剩被他血祭了，剩下的米鲁菲奥雷残部被他统合，叛徒入江正一被狂热的崇拜者暗杀，白兰静静坐在总部想这就是完结了，我唯一的朋友，结束了。他不是行走在大地的狄俄尼索斯，也远远没有那么浪漫，回望着那个仍然挂在墙壁上的相框，却想要以罐装咖啡代酒敬他一杯，敬年轻的岁月，或者无法扭转的命运，或者从此以后无尽的未来。

哈，都死了，他轻巧地想着，7³除了他全部成员团灭，道具收集游戏也玩到烦了，下一个乐子又是什么？他排列着手中熠熠生辉的7³，任由思绪传递平行世界。如他所料其他世界仍有存活的入江正一，只是他再怎么找也没有找到像那夜一样让他痛入骨髓的美丽火焰，更没有任何一个入江正一能接受他的质问：不虚伪吗？不后悔吗？又或者说，不曾想过同我堕落吗？

这个游戏也没有意思，早已知道答案的问题也没有问出口的必要，那些满脸不知他在说什么的正一让他觉得自己有点蠢。当他见到那个熟悉的红色脑袋出现在视野中时，他也有一瞬间恍惚，他还以为自己是近乡情怯了一把。等他想好自己该如何粉墨登场时，那孩子又早已消失到不知何处去了。

真冷淡，不是吗？好歹也是曾经的密友，竟就那样扔下我一个人消失了！

这应该是对方的台词吧？尤尼反问他。也许在她看来白兰也不是什么世界的霸主，只是个得到了过多力量而任由欲望勾引的凡人，所以作为真正的“圣女”她从来都觉得白兰是普通的，白兰漫不经心地想。

明明感知平行世界也好，预知未来也好，甚至保存意识穿越时间也好，都不是什么正常人能力，拥有这样的能力，知道太多的世界，才会塑造过于grotesque的观念，又怎能算作凡人？

尤尼不想和他废话，默默地想着事儿：入江先生真的在做很危险的事情，而且也过于没有回报了。那不属于这个时代的彭格列力量，正在干扰本来已经逐渐趋于稳定的7³，而且我们这个时代的7³，与其说是稳定，倒不如说是在衰弱…这样的扰乱，加上他过于强烈的执念与其共鸣，也许会引起不可预料的后果。

7³的大空只剩下一个，不失衡才怪了。原本大空们的力量衰弱就是其他平行世界被统治的结果，后遗症明明应该因为奥义在某种程度上消失，可是小正做的傻事，让奥义也拿他没辙吧？本来我消失之后，就该等待小尤尼的继任出现，继续领导彩虹之子，而海之指环则是被沉入黑暗的历史，再也不出现对吧？

明明是个小人物，为何能做出这种扰乱世界基石的事情呢。白兰嗤笑，见尤尼别过头去又说怎么又不说话了，你我在这儿不过都是死人的意识，就算担心又有什么用？

那进入死人意识的活人，又是怎么样的活人？尤尼反问，那结界的存在本身并不关连到你这个梦啊。换个人使用那个结界的话，也并不会来到这里。他之所以会在这里出现，正是因为你和他都是这样期望的。

白兰不怎么想和他人说起关于正一的事情，过去也好，关于他在其他的世界见到一个又一个的正一也罢他都不会提起，而尤尼最为犀利的则是那双仿佛看破一切的眸子，他有些好笑地反驳，他期待见到我，是因为想确认是否真的赎罪，而我想见他则是我太无聊了产生了错觉，只要谁来都好，不是吗？

如果白兰真的是这么认为的，也不会有那些令他困惑而叹息的思考了。尤尼是对的，就像一直以来那样，剥离了命运，连时空也静止，两人却仍然因为某种不可抗力的神秘力量被牵连着，这真让白兰躁动不已。他趴在沙发上，翅膀挥动着让他事实上在悬停，见他如此尤尼又问，我来之前，你不是早已打算就这样试试看不再张开翅膀坠入深渊，看看有什么吗？

那样我的意识就会消失殆尽吧？这不是小尤尼自己说的吗？再怎么无聊我也不至于自杀啊！白兰淡淡地回复。是啊，如果要拼命维持一个无聊的世界，即使是自己仅存的意识，也许他也会选择毫不留情把它毁灭掉。他摸了摸下巴想，那倒不如让他把正一这场螳臂当车的戏看到最后再说吧，好歹这也算新的乐趣。

尤尼没有插嘴，她更担心的从来都是7³。沢田纲吉也被她召唤入梦，看着那个本该才打败自己没多久却又没有相关记忆的青年白兰又有些想笑。这个看上去无害的男人和正一合计了一场风险巨大的谋划，也可以说是赌局，本该满盘皆输却又奇迹一样的赢了，赌的到底又是什么呢。得知是自己导致了尤尼死亡的他在醒来后应该会完全忘光关于自己的事吧，只会记得在醒来后背负寻找彩虹之子的使命。这也未免过于残忍，那小鬼怎么看也不像是能背负这种东西的人，对少年的沢田纲吉知根知底的他更是确定，那种在软弱的环境下成型的灵魂又能成什么事？如果战斗的结局没有狠狠打他的脸他大概会就那么开口讽刺尤尼的这个安排了，只不过看到尤尼有些哀伤的脸，又只好读空气闭上了嘴。这个年纪就成了小寡妇，又听到似是而非的爱人的消息，也挺悲剧的不是吗？说到底他们大空也统统是被什么使命啊朋友之情啊之类的玩弄的存在罢了，尤尼是顺其自然，沢田纲吉是follow his heart，而他则选择了反抗，最后的结果竟是充斥着无聊人道主义的意志获胜，说实在的他无法接受，所以这梦境才会存在的吧。只是，如果这份气懑是那么的理所当然，他就不会想要就那么让这个梦境消灭了。说到底那个正一说的莫非还是对的吗？任由自己被无谓的“sentiment”驱使而行动才是正确的话，白兰倒是觉得没有比这更可笑的事情了。

“是对是错，十日后会有答案的”。他回想起尝试挑衅正一的话，觉得又很讽刺。本来不想开口的尤尼见他为了那场“选择”烦恼不已到在沙发上把棉花糖扯着玩儿有碍观瞻，只好说他一句，原本的那场“选择”，难道不是你提出来的吗？你的行为应该都是经过深思熟虑后产生的结果才对，而不仅仅是一场无意义的行为艺术秀吧？

是因为小正惹我不开心我才提出来的。白兰斩钉截铁地回答，又有些失望于自己当初毫无理由的动气。说得没错，要是当时自己选择了立刻动用米鲁菲奥雷的全部兵力立刻干死彭格列那几个小鬼，又哪里轮得到什么彭格列匣子登场，他也不会落得这样在自己意淫的梦境里苟延残喘的结局了，真是有些自我厌恶。当时自己就有些不理智，都是由于正一突如其来的背叛还有那“终于摆脱了白兰先生”的态度让他有些乱了阵脚，想到此节白兰也是觉得日了狗了，那个男人还真是有把他玩弄在股掌之间的本事啊。他抱怨般地说，还当自己有多正义呢，把阿喀琉斯之踵告诉了他他就使劲地戳个没完！

尤尼可能是觉得这碗怪味狗粮吃了这么久了也有点厌倦了，加上γ的火焰仍然存在的这个消息让她更加不想听这种事，便选择了沉默。

07

为什么会有人爱追毫无新意的连续剧呢？白兰想着。嗯，也许是因为连续剧本身很好看，才会让人看完了之后才一再重复，或者想要注意到什么没注意到的细节吧？不管如何，连续剧本身肯定是有什么让人喜爱的重点，才会引得人想要去看的，就算早已知晓了结局。

白兰最新的乐趣就是追剧，在这个没意思的世界唯一的乐趣是看这种东西，简直就和自闭死宅没两样，比以前的正一还没救那种。在等待正一再次提供些什么新的记忆期间，他就会忍不住在脑海里回味剧情，有些懊恼他在正一眼中竟然是那样的形象，又对正一给自己的评价有些好笑。那孩子真的挺天真的，在那么多平行世界明明都已经各种意义上被他按在地上摩擦了，还能越挫越勇地对他燃起反意，大约只有变成那样还对他有割舍不下的情感那种愚蠢才能做到，而从来都觉得这份愚蠢也非常可爱的自己又是什么毛病呢。这应该很类似于一种养宠物的时候看到宠物犯蠢会觉得很可爱的优越感吧？正因为它们的举动对自己无害，又不懂在人类看来一眼即可看穿的常识，过于遥远的智力差能让人品尝到优越感。大概是因为这个吧，或者也是因为白兰比较心大，所以也能将正一这样天天琢磨着怎么打败他的人视为无害的宠物，把那个人放在近处。

他从来都知道的是，他非常享受正一的陪伴，这也是他一直以来任由正一留在他身边的理由之一，细想之下则存在着他不太愿意去揭露的答案。他以为的那些本身对猎奇的爱好造成的冲动其实并非所想，而最初的来源也不可考究了，事实上的真身应该是他的某种本能——和肤浅的肉体本能不同，是那些在慢慢冒泡的，煮沸的粘稠物质——在作祟。有时候就得这样，不去理解人心又怎可能让真六弔花为自己卖命？略施恩惠，那群人是不至于成为自己的死士的，为了得到他们的忠诚，白兰给予的是作为人神的救赎，他知道处于绝望的人无法对抗伸出来的手。然而对于正一他毫无办法，不仅是因为那些操蛋的命运论，而是正一对他能给予的都不屑一顾。想到此处白兰又觉得自尊心受挫，那个人大概也只会以他自己独自的观念去衡量白兰这个人吧？无论正一心底有多少对他的情意，到底还是不会理解他的，大约这就是那枚假晴之戒的真实了。可怜啊他自己从每个角度审视内心，永远都找不到合乎逻辑的答案，自己欲望的指针却是那样的鲜明，驱使他往最不可解的方向走，让他输光一切到了这个地步。

在检视正一的记忆途中，他也会不由自主地想那孩子在现实生活到底在搞什么呢？怎么每次见到他的气色都又坏了一些。从以前开始那家伙没人照顾就是只要不整出事就能把自己往出大事整，那家伙昏倒在浴缸的情景还历历在目。还好他当年是个爱管闲事的毛头小子，切尔贝罗也是很能照顾他的，要是他现在一个人住，保管又会出事。这次又有谁会半夜敲门把他拖起来？啊啊不过那小子朋友还是有的，虽然都不可能做他老妈子就是。也不晓得为何他能把正一笨手笨脚给他做蛋糕的样子记得那么牢，那孩子第一次下厨弄出来的东西简直算是侮辱蛋糕这个名字，也真亏得自己下嘴了之后没当场吐出来还能给他说一句真香，更别说那次洗碗的时候他就没见过有人能把泡泡弄得能顶上消毒柜的。脑子好使也真是挺有负担的，白兰想，怎么还能把这些细枝末节记得一清二楚。

尤尼最近也越来越沉默了，这个生造出来的梦境里连个说话的人都没有，追的连续剧剧情老套不说还不定时更新，等得白兰不满之极。他想正一有可能已经把这事儿彻底忘了，也把他这个人忘光了。尤尼听着他天天发牢骚，有天终于还是忍不住说了句每天都念叨着同一个人，这不太像你。

找不到别的乐子不就是这样？白兰拍着小翅膀把它们放大缩小玩儿，说那也没法子，都是小正不日更的错！

想见本人直说就是了，倒是非要口不对心的。白兰从尤尼别过去的眼神中读到了类似的信息。底下那无穷无尽的人堆各自有各自虚构的生活，根本没能让他提起兴致的能力，又哪有对着正一的记忆吐槽有意思。他倒是想念叨别的人，可谁让他和正一在一块儿的时间最长呢，那孩子干什么在他眼里都看着挺愉快的，就算是互相猜忌的过去也是如此，更别说其实那个人要打败他却从来没有试过真的杀他，反而把他的性命看得比什么都重，还老是习惯性地就会宠着他，到哪都不忘记给他带特产甜食，即使是装的也让他非常愉悦了。

只可惜这漫漫永恒的未来他也再不会见到那个孩子了，就算见到恐怕也只有一瞬。有些人也许会觉得只要见上一面，说说话便已经很好，随后就能转头奔向新生活，嘴上说什么已经有个完美落幕，其实心里却因为早已厌烦而庆幸。可惜他和正一从来就不需要抵足长谈，他们之间的细细碎碎，又哪里是在临别之前能说出口的？白兰如此贪欲之人，又怎么会满足于象征性的几句话，如果说见到他后仍要如此日夜忍受，岂非更加折磨。

白兰想要嗤笑自己的命运，对它吐口口水，或者朝它们比个中指。然而事实上他又什么都做不到，这荒芜的，虚构的世界里他被反复告知，除了这一个人他谁都无法依靠，唯一能维系着他的这个意志的只有一点点期盼，最搞笑的是这都是他妈的自找的。这个世界有太多太多能让他觉得有意思的人，可是到了到了最后却通通变成了食之无味的口香糖。这种东西又哪里能自圆其说，他不停地审视着自己令人作呕的欲望，他选择顺从选择接受，又不免认为这是所谓命运的指引，令他难以忍受。他的追求是那样的渺小，只想要挣脱这个躯壳带给自己的痛苦和挣扎，他疑心自己只不过是一介棋子，是被从内反锁在这个仿佛命运和欲望成为共犯的设计造物，无论谁把他设计成这样的他只想抄起7³的力量把这种无聊的存在统统碾碎。可是欲望的芬芳是如此香甜，只要在那个人身边胡乱说些什么他都会忘记这是何等令人厌恶的麻痹。明明都是口香糖而已，他想，就算痛就算乐，也不过是波澜不惊的小水珠，总有一天这大海还是要平息，又有谁能掀起什么永远的大风大浪。

到最后孤独一人的也就只有他，空在这儿为自己那看起来伟大的挣扎买单。这个圆环难道真的是不可解的吗，他想，若自己已是非人，在这掌控一切的梦境里他又为何如此冰冷，若他做这种种仍逃离不出过于戏弄的命运，不管是作为游戏的投影还是被欲望填喂的大空都是那样渺小，他又能做什么呢。

尤尼走之前说过不了多久他等待的答案就会出现的，每一个大空都将要意识到自己是什么，就像所有人一样。白兰有些恶心，他说你要走就走吧，本来这里就空无一人。他展开翅膀假装自己坐在窗沿，日渐寥落的这个世界天天上演着在白兰操控之下的互相杀戮和流血，直到整个世界都染成血红。这里的天空也从未有过颜色，黑沉沉地笼罩着他纯白色的身形，他想见正一，起码那一点点带有温度的回忆能带来少许乐子。

如果他能是个正常人就好了，白兰看着指间的大空戒冷冷地看了尤尼一眼说，像我们这样生下来就是为了成为象征符号的大空，又怎么可能会像一般人一样？

尤尼无言了好一会儿，说你本来就是普通人，别闹了。

而她也得像个普通人一样去寻找失落的爱人了吧？白兰翻了翻白眼想，爱什么的有够搞笑，倘若真有这种幻想出来的超我产物，那也是和他完全没有关系的玩意儿。在他看来这种除了肉体的快乐刺激和对基因延续的本能以外连载体都不存在的虚构根本没有说服力。他垂下眸子看着自己的足尖，又忍不住否定了这一切——那也许是触手可及的幻觉，又或者是真实存在的躁动，他摆摆手对尤尼说你走吧，我很快就会上路了。

别跳下去。尤尼说，我会回来的，如果你不想再等待，那就相信我这句话。

这是怕他自杀啊，白兰想着。他轻笑了一句说小正的连续剧我都还没看完，不会就这么自暴自弃的，你放心去吧，况且这难道不也是你再次作为彩虹之子降生的使命吗？我很清楚，为了7³的平衡你会做到什么程度。

她也是时候再次降生了，他想。上次的三个大空同时步入结界的时候，产生了和在森林那时一样的反应，甚至飞跃进来的雷属性火焰也仍然存在，尤尼也不会对这件事视而不见。他想，果然也不是真正的“圣女”，怕死也好爱上凡人也罢，果然只是个平凡人类吗。

一切开始坍塌的时候他以为他要死了，这个顾影自怜的世界也终于迎来末路，他看着那个人与他的一切无足轻重的幻想同时坠落，那仓皇的面孔让他想起米鲁菲奥雷结成的那一日——在γ的杀气中他朝自己投来的目光，寻求着他同时也保护着他，他想自己是白兰，哪里需要这孩子的保护呢，却在那天晚上再给了他一次机会。他想，这次他真的要死了，再次面临那光芒闪耀的火焰，也许也不再会为此痛彻心扉，倒不如说有着这样作为人类的真实感消失，说不定还能作为他最后的救赎。大空戒上的水珠子折射着异常耀眼的银光，他伸出了手，正如对方也朝他伸出了手。

尤尼再次造访这个世界的时候，身后带着个一脸厌恶的金毛。他收起了累得要命的翅膀，坐在沙滩靠在墙边说感觉也没有很久，这么快呢就回来了？

他来过了啊，尤尼没有回答他，反而好像很开心地说，希望他不会再忘了你。我不久就会再次降生，而γ也会同我一起。至于你…这就需要看你的意愿了。

什么叫希望正一不会再忘了他，白兰想了想好像也有道理——那孩子实在有点疯过头，那个时候也说了他如果回去会真的把所有记忆都忘记干净，这样一来他是否回去，其实都不存在意义。

所以，在他真正听到正一说出那句白兰先生之前，他也在心里默念着请你猜对我的名字，我是那么高兴地见到你。

白兰向正一闲聊着坦白的时候，正一还在疯狂赶被他之前落下的功课，后者听了这话挠了挠红发，好笑地说你这是故意这么说的吗？你现在基本就是在靠我养，品味也恕我直言不怎么样呢！

说得白兰摸不着头脑，他怎么就故意了？而且还突然鄙视了一下他，无辜得让正一也说那好吧我想多了，赔罪说那今晚不劳烦你学做饭了我请客算了。

之前不是说好的学做炒饭嘛？白兰又异想天开地想着这个公寓的厨房看着不是很经炸，说不定会有什么有意思的事情发生呢，正一一票给他否决了，说我现在也没时间啊，下次吧好不好？

又放我飞机呢，小正这个言而无信的男人！白兰也没闲着坐在正一对面，从电脑前直起身伸了个懒腰：独立游戏开发真辛苦啊，什么时候有个人能帮我就好了！

暗示意味过于强烈，正一也忍不住点了点头说你真的辛苦，我决定挤出点时间…帮你准备接下来的伙食，你觉得怎么样？

白兰觉得这日子没法过了，说我不干了我要罢工，我要回家当小少爷，饭来张口衣来伸手从不委屈自己的杰索少爷怎么就要学做饭洗衣服清屋子了，都怪小正一点都不会照顾我还用有毒食物威胁我。正一无语地看着这个胡搅蛮缠就是想他陪陪的二十六岁儿童说那行吧，你说你想怎么样？我后天六点之前就要交论文，如果能在这之前把论文写完你让我做什么我都奉陪。

这话把自己卖了个囫囵，这件事估计能让白兰接下来半个月炫耀个不停，白兰说那好，如果小正乖乖听我的话，我还会帮小正打理一切让你接下来毫无后顾之忧赶死线，也不会再骚扰你，怎么样？

08

那是个很强烈的，充满着期待的梦。十六岁的他正在酒会中等待，似乎等待一个世界翻过来的时机。他走在家中的回廊，等待着他命运的天启。

晦暗的，颤抖的，又是启明的，未知的命运。他看了看自己空无一物的手想，那个人的存在何时才会降临他的生命？

这是他曾经走过的地方，是熟悉的生养之地。当年他半跪在此处喃喃道入江正一，一切开始构筑的同时又逐渐崩盘。他站在原地等待了一会儿，什么都没发生，便松了松自己颈间的领结走了过去。

这个地方太过熟悉了，是他不喜欢的传统意式豪宅，充满洛可可风格的雕塑和陈腐味道的墙纸，还有无用的木质装饰都让他有些喘不过气来。屋外有无数涂黑的豪车，上头有不少还得显摆家世显赫古老的家徽，无不让他嗤之以鼻。向来不屑于一切规规矩矩的他也不会顺着车道就这么走，腿一跨他就他走进了不算大的树林，想着十六岁的自己还真的挺矮的，就那么点灌木都到他膝盖了。

日本的这个时候应该是休息日的午后，那孩子的行动还真是标准的学生啊。只不过这个梦和事实出入有点大，他想，怎么又开始做梦，他比较想要醒来看看那个有着海水，天空和晴日的世界，他还有事要做呢。他等着自己醒来，漫不经心地走在摩擦出悉悉索索的树林。

那人有着仿佛深锁着火焰的棕红发和翡翠绿的双眸，眉间有些挥之不去的怯弱，戴着绿色的粗框眼镜某种程度遮住了那双实际上非常好看的眼睛。白兰跟他打了个招呼说，我是不是在哪儿见过你？

正一朝他笑笑，抬起了右手点燃了他的晴之戒——年岁尚少的白兰抑或是更加不懂控制自己的情绪，他刚要喊出小正，面前的人手中的戒指又碎裂成粉末。他看着脚下的残骸说，能原谅我吗？

那个人拉起了他的手，说这又有什么关系？

怎么可能没有关系？这是赤裸裸地撕破了脸，是一切不信任的源头，是他们的心开始完全背离的开始。正一仿佛读懂了他的想法，说不管是戒指，抑或是7³，那些又有什么关系？

最重要的，难道不是你和我吗？

他抬起头看着这个比他还要高出些许的正一，那个人仍然是和平时不一样地微笑着，白兰伸出手去触碰他，说那你带来的一切，莫非都无关紧要？

正一给他到底又带来了什么？是提前到来的妖邪能力吗？是意识到命运带来的痛苦吗？是更凉薄的人生吗？

他觉得不是那样——那应该是他原本无意义的人生中有着的些许回忆，琐碎却美妙的时光，有些刺激的，带着些许颤栗的，愉悦的救赎才对。

他拥抱这份属于“白兰”的救赎，属于他而非假冒的现人神的救赎。他只需要睁开眼，就能看到那个人正等待他醒来——然后叫出他的名字，即使如他所说，他不是很懂正一的所谓品味，也没有了当年米鲁菲奥雷首领才会拥有的巨大权力和其带来的妄为和自我陶醉。他的真实，就潜藏在贫乏且一点都不浪漫，却仍然鲜明得不可忽视的渴求——他那从未被正视过的本能中。

09

和正一住一块儿之后他才领教到切尔贝罗是多么不容易，这娃儿是挺自立的，没人照顾倒也不至于饿死，但是也就饿不死的程度，生活习惯和日本的大男孩没两样，一句话就是基本靠老妈收拾，期待他开炉灶那是做梦，加上工作狂属性让他作息也一点儿不规律，从小养尊处优的白兰可算是吃尽了苦头。作为朋友的两人可以无视这种事，可住在一起的恋人则不然，加上两人根本就没有性生活，顶多也就亲亲小嘴拉拉小手，这同居日子过得可以说是完全不和谐。

白兰看着正一又热心地在捣鼓新的机器人模型，最近这娃机器学习玩得飞起，几篇论文上了杂志更是让白兰的生活雪上加霜：正一根本不懂什么叫停手。一开始白兰还会兴致勃勃地在休闲时间和他讨论讨论，以至于后来脑洞都开到八岐领域了，正一说别了别了，怎么和你说的时候都弄得特别不现实，我还是自个儿琢磨吧，这一琢磨就没了下文，白兰给自己的游戏修完bug都发布了把捐赠的钱都数了三四遍正一还在琢磨，啥生活都不和谐的白兰在认真反省自己是不是做了个错误决定，舍生忘死最后还是抵不过柴米油盐？之前入江妈妈就说了正一他爸也是个工作狂，上班了就不怎么管家里的事，小正像足了他爸还需要你多多担待，还跟他唠叨了半天之前那个拐了她宝贝儿子私奔的意大利佬啊真是罪孽深重，还好小正现在有你了这么会照顾人的男朋友伯母就放心了云云，真是让白兰深刻意识到你是黑手党老大又怎么样，中年妇女的战斗力才是最强这个人生至理。

他琢磨着是不是该找个闺蜜（？）抱怨一下，只不过他能说上话的应该都已经不认识他了，真六弔花们的人生大约已经被修正到认识他之前的状态，而且说实话除了桔梗他也不认为有谁能听他发牢骚，而就算真能跟桔梗说上什么那家伙大概只会说那好我去跟入江正一好好说道说道，说到底可能只会用桔梗特有的话唠加恐吓把正一吓得够呛…好像也不错。他倒是想和尤尼抱怨几句，不过尤尼现在可能还在吉留内罗家族收拾事务吧，她当时当上首领没多久家族就被吞并了，现在大概还在一团乱，加上在白兰看来，吉留内罗的干部也没几个好东西，被米鲁菲奥雷吞并了之后就开始争权夺利又和白魔咒搞内讧，归根结底还是到哪儿都不缺的贪欲作祟。这么一想，还是和正一在这儿偏安一隅过过小日子来得舒心，只不过一天到晚就只能看见工作狂老公的背影有些遗憾罢了。

现在他们的生活也仍然处于彭格列监视之下。沢田纲吉是很清楚他和尤尼的降临时机的，不会因为这个而为难他们，只不过很可惜沢田纲吉不怎么待见他，进入尤尼的结界恢复了记忆的沢田纲吉想起了是他连累尤尼没了命差点和他打了起来，虽然也没能打着，他俩不对盘的事实还是不会变的。白兰现在就跟个翻着电话本找找哪个三姑六婆可以拉家常婚姻生活过得空虚无比的家伙，反思是不是嫁错郎的同时又有些自我厌恶，想着这日子怎么过得下去。

而且正一还坚持和他分房睡，主要的功绩就是正一睡电脑房他睡书房，这种新婚生活白兰简直闻所未闻，他在床上颠来颠去想搞事，又觉得自己怎么这么没意思，这跟以前有什么区别啊。偶尔他把正一拖回床上睡觉，那人的睡眠质量就直线下降，小动作太多不说还老是做恶梦把他吵醒，满脸冷汗还说梦话，白兰听着他的梦话一宿没能睡着，把正一的刘海拨开给他擦冷汗就能看见那紧皱的眉头，第二天也不敢开口问他做了什么梦。

过了一阵这样的生活，白兰也觉得这不是个事儿。他有闲不下来的毛病，跟正一说有些放心不下的事儿要处理就出门了，君问归期未有期，正一从设计稿中抬起头来有些恍惚地看着白兰拉着的旅行箱说哦我知道了，一路顺风。

这把白兰气得要死，一把按着正一的后脑勺俯下身去堵住了正一的嘴，像是要吸走正一的舌头一样亲得水声作响，狠狠揩了把油才走人，临走之前他又回头看了看还在呆滞的正一还维持着被他抬起头来的姿势，关上了门。

正一有心事他知道，八成跟他跑不了关系他也清楚，可人家不说他能有什么办法，那孩子有什么心结用什么撬都不会开的。他跑了半个世界，去会了会从前的真六弔花们，果不其然要么在医疗设施要么在精神病院也有在偏僻小村庄的或者深山老林搞玄学的，剩下那个倒是没回去当社畜而是被瓦利亚收了，天天盘算着怎么逃出来做自由人，无一例外就是通通不记得有白兰这个人了。在他潜入瓦利亚基地的时候忍不住捏紧了鼻子，说他没艺术底蕴好了他就是讨厌这种浮夸又意味不明的装潢，找到桔梗的时候后者已经被揍得伤痕累累，头上数不清的包。本想和桔梗谈谈的，没说上两句话就被瓦利亚的警报阻止了，差点和那几个干部打起来，没想着搞事的他无奈地说我是来见老朋友的没有威胁，不信你们去问问十代首领？结果被流氓头子呸了一声，还是一个看着人妖的莫西干头说哎呀这么好身材，听完你的遗言之后我会把你收来做收藏的，实实在在让他体验了一把虎落平阳的滋味。不过好在，沢田纲吉阻止了瓦利亚真对他做什么，说你现在还是监视下的人物，私下联系旧部是要重整旗鼓？回意大利？正一呢？

白兰一提到这个就烦，说小正太忙了我来访访友也要被你们特级警戒啊，还把人家的部下抢过来做牛做马！

头上缠满绷带的桔梗抽了抽身子。

十代首领说，九代首领的本意是要把你幽禁不接触任何人的，我的意见则是希望你可以选择作为正常人…嗯，生活下去，当然作为黑手党的话我也没有意见，只是这样我们会有利益的竞争。这个世界的竞争你我都很清楚有多让人不愉快吧，如果你还想重操旧业…

言下之意就是不择手段了，这孩子和十年前的他还是有点不同啊。白兰摇了摇手说，不是，我哪有那个兴致，纯粹就是看看老朋友，老朋友要怎么决定他们的人生我哪里管得着呀？对吧小桔梗？

他还朝床上不知是被XANXUS还是史库瓦罗揍到动不了的桔梗抬了抬眉，对方呻吟了一声，意味不明。沢田纲吉想了想说那也无妨…我虽然不认为你是好人，但是现在我也不认为你还会闹出什么事来。如果真有什么事发生了，彭格列和吉留内罗也会联手把事态平息下去的。

哇，好可怕！意大利最古老的两个黑手党要联手了！白兰装作怕怕，心里对这事儿敬谢不敏，以前他这甩手掌柜当得也太顺心了，就算是自己组建队伍，也很少理会这种权谋利益之事，现在想来可真是麻烦透了。在没有战力和财力的今天他也没打算成什么事，他摆摆手说要监视也罢要怎样都好，不要打扰我的生活就是了，当然把监视撤掉更好哦，我可是热爱自由的小天使♪

还真好意思随口胡扯，沢田纲吉小声说了一句，又想起来说，你说正一怎么了？他出了什么事吗？

没事没事，彭格列首领忙去吧，我就先告辞了拜拜。他展开翅膀忙不迭飞出了桔梗的病房，在意大利的瓦利亚总部上方盘旋了一会儿，直到狙击枪忍无可忍往他这方向打过来才呼地飞走了。

结果忙乎了大半年，铃兰治好了腿石榴也康复了，雏菊也用不着待在特级病房可以参与他最喜欢的绘画创作，本想着当完留名的雷锋就回家修身养性认命面对那个别扭男朋友的，一回家发现人都不在，自认脾气极好的白兰都差点发飙把买回来的特产给摔了。家里蒙上了一层尘，房间地板却收拾得干干净净，不像是正一的风格，他才想起自己好久没开手机了，充上电一打开都是通话记录。最早的日期是每天一两通，到最近则越来越稀少以至于完全没了，白兰哼了一声想也不过如此嘛，闯进了电脑房却看见正一又趴在了桌子上呼呼大睡，面前的笔记本还打开着，白兰一看屏幕，里头是年轻的自己，正一记忆里的那个。

电脑播放的时间太长了，烫手得不行，他绕开趴在电脑前的正一打算悄悄关掉，没想到一关掉视频正一就很快惊醒：怎么回事？一看到背后有人，正一立刻警戒起来：谁？

眼镜还滑稽地歪着挂在脸上，正一看了好一会儿说您回来了啊，白兰先生。

怎么去了这么久一点都不想我…

白兰话还没说完，被正一一把搂进了怀里。回来就好，你会回来就好。

不告而别还把人晾着好像真的有点过分，不过从结果来说还算是好事一桩啊，白兰自得地想，照临走之前正一那个样儿，别说这么主动抱着他了，他主动搞事正一还浑身不自在的，果然还是得有些新鲜感这事儿才能长久。他被正一抱了许久，说好了好了，下次不搞消失了带你出去行嘛？

正一没好气地说我又不想见你那群真六弔花。你有什么不满倒是直接说啊，搞什么失踪…

还好意思说啊，白兰把他按在桌子上，两张脸差点没贴上：小正，你欠着我那次呢，说好的论文赶上死线了就让我为所欲为的呢？

那次居然就这么被正一糊弄过去了，这次正一也挣扎了一下，可是碍于白兰把他整个人锁在两臂和桌子间，他也跑不了了，只好小声说，那…那又不见你…为所欲为。

从结果上来说，正一终于能在和他同床共枕的时候睡了个好觉，白兰懒懒地揽着累到睡着的正一，手指绕着锈红的细发，给自己心里的小正面部表情collection打了个勾：小正流泪的脸，心想这游戏怕不是一辈子都没有全收集的一天了。

时差带来的清醒和长途旅行的疲累混杂着，让白兰接下来两天大部分时间都在床上度过，这也就意味着正一也多了一件事忙碌。他正要炫耀自己御内有方，得意地问正一是不是很想我呀？真的不好意思诶我去了信号不好的地方嘿嘿嘿，你知道的嘛石榴那儿…

正一打断他的话说我知道啊，联系不上你我就去找了找尤尼大人问她知不知道你的下落，她很大方就告诉我了。

就不担心我不回来吗？以为自己计划通的白兰瞬间被打脸，口吐恶言。正一想了想说，你活得好好的就行，活着总能见到的。

…期待越低失望越低，是这个意思吧，白兰真不知道是他自己信用破产还是因为正一已经被过去整出了心理阴影，还会让他说出这样的话。白兰叹了口气说，真是从以前开始，你就是这样容易误会我，而且一开始难道不是小正的错嘛？

正一红了脸半天没说话，白兰躺床上正琢磨着到底怎么回事，被正一突然骑在他身上的姿势吓了一跳，耳旁传来正一低声急促的呼吸，有些湿润地凝结在他的颈窝：就算都是我的错好了，你又赢了，你又让我期待了…明明根本不该对你有什么期待…

他揽过正一的腰没说话，心里突然明白了——在这正在探求更进一步亲密关系的路途中，正一也在彷徨，他能给予的亲密感少得可怜，若即若离的态度亦是如此，而更进一步的肉体关系在他们看来则都没有什么良好影响，即使双方都在某处渴求，却都明白这不是解决之道。在最后正一和他不约而同选择的都是冷静，正一逃进了忙碌里而他则选择漂泊在外不闻不问。可最终他还是敌不过思念回来了，这也许就是他能给正一的，最好的答案吧——无论到了多远，又在何方，他也总是会找到回到他身边的路，就像正一从前做的那样。

见正一就那样抵着他也没动，急促的心跳却顺着紧贴的胸膛传递过来，他吸着正一的耳垂说那既然小正如此期待…现在要来round 2了，对吧？

\-------


End file.
